IMMORAL: SHADES FREE
by Kaidens Zeng
Summary: Pan y Trunks han decido retomar su relación. El cambio de sus actitudes es notable, y su relación se presenta renovada, fresca y de absoluta y recíproca complicidad. Sin embargo, aún quedan algunos secretos por desvelar y algunas sombras por liberar. CONTINUACIÓN DE INMORAL: SHADES. ¿Te sumerges de nuevo en este mundo de intrigas, sensualidad y complicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—… De algún modo sabía que esto pasaría… me dice a medida que siento su respiración acompasarse. Sé con seguridad de que está muriendo. No resisto la presión de sostenerlo entre mis brazos y termino deslizándome con él sobre frío suelo. Zian. Vuelve a llamarme en una voz pausada, baja, agonizante. Esto es nuevo, nunca pensé que serías tú la que me diera el golpe de gracia. Ya no digas más. Imploro nuevamente al igual que una nueva ronda de lágrimas que vuelvo a derramar. No tienes la culpa de nada. No te culpes por esto. Yo soy un maldito mentiroso, nunca cumplí mis promesas. ¡No digas eso! Levanto la voz, en un intento de hacerme oír, es lo mínimo que este hombre merece. Siendo el guerrero que es, debe tener una muerte acorde a la de él. Zian lamento no haberte llevado a conocer… el bosque de bambú que querías, yo… por el resto, me alegra haberte conocido. Finalmente lo siento exhalar su último aliento y depositar pesadamente su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello. Lo agito con desesperación, en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar. Él no está muerto. Él no puede estar muerto ¡No lo acepto! ¡No puedes morir, Jun! Con la esperanza de que mi grito lastimero logre traerlo de vuelta empiezo a menearlo entre mis brazos. Mientras le ruego a Buda que sea misericordioso con nosotros, pero en especial con él. Fin del capítulo 5.

Apenas terminé de leer el párrafo final, cerré mi libro y levanté la vista hacia mi público espectador que ovacionados, me aplaudieron. Reverencié un par de veces detrás del estrado antes de pasar a la siguiente fase.

Después de la correspondiente firma de libros, con las consecuentes dedicatorias, y de alguna que otra contracción muscular a mi muñeca izquierda, había llegado la hora de marcharme de allí. Tomé mi bolsa del cubículo y prácticamente a zancadas, o tanto como me lo permitían el vestido y los tacones que había escogido mi estilista para este día, me encaminé a la salida del hotel en donde Matt de seguro ya esperaba por mí. Según sé, ya aguardaba desde hacía una hora.

De seguro debe estar fastidiado por el tiempo que le he hecho esperar. Aunque no es el único, también debo admitir que incluso yo soy la sorprendida. No esperaba tanto apogeo el día de hoy, aunque para nada me resulta desagradable. Se siente fenomenal saber que para estar personas el libro tiene un significado, al menos por unas cuantas semanas, y con aquello, me doy por bien servida.

Atravesé el Hall del Hotel, y no me tomó mucho tiempo localizar a Matt, y para cuando llegué, él efectivamente ya estaba al costado de la camioneta, pero no era el único presente.

 _"_ _Tengo una junta a esas horas. Lo lamento, Pan. No creo llegar"_

Briefs, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de ejecutivo y con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, me saludó con el leve asentimiento de su cabeza. No me tomó más de cinco pasos largos para estar en frente de ellos. Después de un breve saludó, nos montamos en la camioneta negra. Nuevo juguete y orgullo de C.C, al menos para Briefs.

—¿A dónde, Sr. Briefs?—pregunta Matt desde el asiento del conductor, mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor brevemente mientras aguarda órdenes de Trunks, quien se acomoda sobre el sillón a medida que mira brevemente la pantalla de su celular.

—A casa—ordena éste sin pensárselo dos veces, logrando así sorprenderme. Debí haber sido muy obvia por la ceja enmarcada que me ha levantado. Sin embargo, decide ignorar mi pregunta nunca formulada y sonriéndome, empieza:

—Estuviste excelente, en especial en la última parte, como relataste esa escena fue muy conmovedora—dice mostrando su blanquecina sonrisa de revista odontológica—. ¿Te sorprendí?

—Por supuesto que sí—contesto—. No creí que vendrías. Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que tenías una reunión.

—Sí. Pero nunca te dije que no intentaría venir. Y, casualmente no te dije que sería cerca de aquí, y si además de ello, le añado otra casualidad de que tampoco te dije de que haría todo lo posible porque fuera breve, aunque…. Bueno… siendo precisos, no he te fallado, Pan.

—¿Te escapaste de la junta?—inquiero con el cejo fruncido, pero completamente divertida por la situación, a la vez que no puedo dejar de rememorar la palabra: "casualidad" de las últimas dos frases de Trunks—. ¿En verdad lo hiciste?—enarco una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Importaría?

—Por supuesto que sí—Declaro de manera firme—. Es decir, eres Briefs… esto es una atentado a tu propia ética de trabajo profesional—ni bien terminaba de decirlo, él ya había puesto los ojos en blanco—. Esto pondrá una marca en tu engalanado currículum.

—No me escapé—dice con la mirada baja—. Solo fue una muy rápida junta, y aquí estoy.

—Entiendo—al final decido reírme porque sé que es mentira, siempre que miente, decide evadir la mirada, así sean segundos, lo cual hizo ahora, y sé, es una clara señal de que está mintiendo—, pero… al parecer llegaste al final.

—Sí—Dice encogiéndose de hombros—, pero el punto es… ¿Les encantó, no es así?—pregunta mirándome de soslayo, ansioso de mi respuesta, ante lo cual recibe un asentimiento enérgico de mi parte—. Lo sabía. Supongo que debo cobrarte algunos bonos ya que también estoy involucrado allí. Así que supongo que mi salario de este mes tendrá un bono, nada despreciable, muchas gracias por eso, Pan. Si supieras que tengo algunas deudas que pagar.

—No tan rápido—le digo—. No hay ningún documento que ampare tu argumento—contrarresto—. ¿Entiendes? Nada, por lo cual, técnicamente, en mi historia, no existes—Decido burlarme brevemente.

—Debería demandarte—replica—, perdí muchas noches allí.

—¿En verdad?—me burlo con sarcasmo, inclinando mi cabeza hacia él—. Diría que fue al revés.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—dice mirándome de lado, con una pícara sonrisa en la cara, por supuesto que he captado aquella frase en doble sentido. Al momento en que lo dice, acerco discretamente mi mano hacia la suya para enroscar mis dedos con los suyos, y susurrar un: Lo sé.

Trunks aprieta nuestro enlace, claramente entendiendo mi punto anterior. Me acerco discretamente hacia su oído, y le digo las palabras que seguramente espera escuchar.

—Trunks. Te recompensaré por eso. Lo prometo.

Asiente silenciosamente, antes de darme una mirada lujuriosa y posar una de sus manos sobre mi muslo.

—Sr. Briefs.

—Dime—contesta Trunks, y así como ha empezado el cotilleo, asimismo ha terminado, porque ahora Trunks se ha soltado de mi agarre para contestar su celular y teclear desenfrenado por la pantalla, incluso sin ver realmente lo que está escribiendo.

Hm. Lo sabía. ¿Quería escapar de la oficina? Bien, ahora la oficina lo está acosando.

No me habría enfadado si no hubiese asistido el día de hoy, sin embargo, no puedo negar que me hace feliz el tenerlo aquí. Particularmente, porque este libro es especial. Y lo que lo define como tal es que lo hicimos juntos, por lo cual, ahora resulta que se siente con derecho a reclamar regalías por su valiosa contribución. Así hayan sido de un par de noches, aunque quizá en aquello tenga razón.

—La Sra. Son al parecer no se encontraba en casa—informa Matt—. No pude entregarle el sobre, Sr. Briefs.

—¿Sabes a dónde fue? ¿Qué dijo Clay?

—Dijo que no sabía, que el día de hoy muy temprano, el Sr. Son y la señora habían salido en la camioneta con su niño.

—Tendré que llamarle. Demonios, le dije que tenía que enviarle ese documento.

—¿Es demasiado importante?—inquiero, dándole a entender que puede requerirme para solucionarlo.

—Ah, no en verdad—dice—. Es algo que puede esperar unos dos días.

—Si tú lo dices—le digo cruzándome de brazos en mi lugar, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Cierro mis ojos levemente, producto del aburrimiento que he empezado a sentir. Mismo que lo relaciono con el recorrido que durará aproximadamente dos horas. No me gusta la inactividad, tengo que estar constantemente haciendo algo, cualquier cosa, caso contrario, empiezo a bostezar en el mejor de los casos o en el otro polo, empiezo a cabecear producto de haberme quedado dormida.

Menos mal, Briefs parece darse cuenta, me ofrece una botella de agua helada, y me da su iPod conjuntamente con los audífonos, lo cual, si creía que era una buena idea al inicio, al final, terminé colocándome los audífonos en los oídos, sin escuchar música realmente. La culpa era de la galería de música que Trunks escuchaba, gran cantidad de música clásica, al menos en un 90%, me estaban empezando a inducir en un sueño profundo. Poco me faltó para alcanzar a Morfeo, así que decidí bajar la ventana y dejar que el aire de la carretera me diera en la cara, quizá así, enfocándome en el trayecto y en el frío que penetraba mi piel, podría mantenerme despierta, y así no quedarme dormida.

Sería vergonzoso. Un acto bochornoso de seguro e incluso gracioso, es decir, el apenas sentarme en algún sitio y caer en coma. En verdad que si sucede, Briefs me lo va a recordar el resto de lo que le quede de vida. La música de fondo del interior y la plática amena que estaban teniendo Matt y Trunks logró hacer que me interesase, de modo que burlé a Morfeo.

Escuché un par de anécdotas de lo que le había sucedido a Briefs ni bien apenas iniciaba el día, acompañadas de una ronda de algunas bromas que él habría escuchado y con las cuáles ahora precisamente se estaba luciendo como comediante. No pude evitar mirar a Trunks fijamente mientras hablaba entusiasmado de una de sus anécdotas. Cualquiera que me viera diría que traía la sábana arrastrada hasta el suelo por él.[1]

Ciertamente, me sorprende verlo así de relajado y jovial.

Mientras él seguía contándole un par de cosas a Matt, saqué mi celular de la bolsa e intenté llamar a mi hijo. Al cabo de tres intentos, supe que no contestaría. Intenté llamar a mi madre, y menos mal, no tardó nada en contestar.

—Hola, habla Son—contesta al otro lado de la línea mi madre, enseguida le pregunto por Aren, ante lo cual, ella no puede evitar contestar completamente divertida por el accionar de mi hijo.

—Aren dejó el celular aquí, ya ves cómo es de despistado—dice en tono divertido y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que golpearme la frente con la palma antes de dirigir mi mirada hacia Trunks.

—No tengo la menor idea de a quién se parecerá ese niño, mamá.

Trunks retorna a verme, ajeno completamente a la situación y a mi comentario.

—De seguro a ti, hija—de pronto escucho decir a mi madre, y no puedo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida e indignada por semejante comentario.

—¡Mamá!

—Pan, sabes que es cierto.

Reprimo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, en especial porque soy consciente de que un par de ojos azules me está mirando fijamente para marcar el momento correcto cuando lo haga y cobrarse nuestra apuesta.

 _"_ _No puedes pasar una semana sin fruncir el cejo cada cinco segundos, Trunks. Acéptalo, eso es tan propio de ti como lo son tus dos ojos"_

 _"_ _¿Ah, sí? Bueno, te apuesto a que tú no podrías terminar la semana sin poner los ojos en blanco, al menos una vez"_

 _"_ _Sch. ¿Apuesta, Trunks?"_

 _"_ _Es una apuesta, Pan"_

—¿Pan, estás allí?—inquiere mi madre por el auricular.

—Ah, sí—contesto rápidamente—. Entonces ¿En dónde está Aren?

—Se fue con tu padre y con Goku a la montaña. Dijeron que había unos bebés dinosaurios o algo por el estilo. Yo estoy en casa con madre.

—De acuerdo, entonces, saluda a mi abuela de mi parte, y en cuanto llegue Aren, por favor dale el teléfono, dile que le llamaré en la tarde—después de obtener una afirmación, colgué la llamada y para entonces Briefs me miraba muy sonriente.

—¿Qué tienes?—inquiero mirándolo con desconfianza—. El sentido de la apuesta no significa que tengas que estar sonriendo todo el tiempo, Trunks.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Sería agotador—dice—. ¿A quién no se le entumecerían las mejillas por ello?

—A todo el mundo—respondo—. Ahora, me dejaste dos mensajes de voz. Evítame la molestia ¿Para qué eran?

—Te lo diré al llegar a casa—Dice entrecerrando los ojos y realmente lo único que se me cruza por la cabeza sería que en un descuido de mi parte, quizá, puse mis ojos en blanco. Grave error sería de mi parte.

Habría perdido, en un descuido, aquella apuesta fastidiosa que nos hicimos. A perder no le tengo miedo, sin embargo, mejor no me quiero imaginar el tipo de penitencia que Trunks me impondrá. No quiso esclarecer el asunto, pero recuerdo haberle dejado muy en claro que no debería ser algo vergonzoso, pero vaya que conozco las bromas pesadas de Trunks, y cualquier cosa que esté pensando para mí en el caso de que pierda, aterra en verdad.

Por otra parte, aún no he pensado en la penitencia que obligaré a Trunks a cumplir, en el caso de que pierda. Espero que así sea, quiero que lo haga. Sé que debe ser difícil para él, es la única manía que parece haber nacido con él, y el hecho de que precisamente ahora esté así de relajado, me da la confianza y total seguridad de que solo es un camuflaje, realmente este hombre no puede estar un día sin sermonearle a alguien. Afortunadamente, para ambos, he de admitir, estamos libres de aquello mientras no nos veamos directamente. Así que supongo que para él es un alivio el ir a la oficina y mostrar su eterno cejo fruncido.

Dios. Deseo con toda franqueza que pierda catastróficamente, aunque ahora precisamente no tenga nada en mente para él, quiero que caiga en esta prueba. Es insano este sentimiento de supremacía, pero quiero verlo derrotado.

—¡Despierta, Briefs!—de pronto lo escucho gritarme. Giro hacia él completamente enfadada por su escándalo. Ante lo cual, sin inmutarse siquiera, él me sonríe con elegancia—. ¿Sucede algo, nena?—inquiere fingiendo inocencia—. Solo quería decirte que ya llegamos.

—¡Vaya forma tan amable de anunciarlo!—replico.

—No creí que tu mente estaría en las nebulosas, supuse que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo extra.

—Sch—no puedo evitar sisear para no faltar a mi apuesta, pero honestamente, todo esto se me está haciendo muy difícil. ¿Quién diría que extrañaría ese simple acto?

Trunks lo sabe, por ello es que está haciendo méritos para hacerme caer, sin embargo, ni piense que lo logrará.

—¿Estás enfadada?—inquiere con burla mientras acorta la distancia entre nosotros, y toma mi mentón entre sus dedos, moviendo mi cara de lado a lado. Fastidiándome en verdad—. ¿Pan? ¿Estás enfadada? No lo creo. Ah… ¿Pero qué pasa, Pan?

Resiste, Pan. No pongas los ojos en blanco.

Controla tus impulsos, Pan.

—¿No dirá algo sarcástico, Pan?—dice mirándome divertido mientras sus manos se divierten acunando mi rostro y presionando mis mejillas, las cuales por el poco tacto que él les está dando, me duelen justo ahora—. ¿Nada qué decir, eh?

Sé lo que estás haciendo, Briefs.

Desearía sinceramente decirle eso, pero estoy segura de que no podré sin fallar en el intento. Cierro mis párpados por minutos para calmarme.

—Pan no te enfades—dice meneando mi cabeza con mayor fuerza—. No es para tanto.

¿Sí claro, no bastaría con decir que esto es más irritante que el sonido de un celular anunciándote que trabajarás en un día festivo?

En verdad, no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto, pero…

Rápidamente abro mis párpados para encontrarme con Briefs mirándome completamente divertido, espera que pierda, eso es seguro. Pero por nada del mundo le daré ese gusto.

—Amor—le digo sonriendo tanto como me permitan mis mejillas comprimidas por sus manos—. Por supuesto que no. Es decir, me sorprende este tipo de trato ¿Podrías hacerlo más seguido? Por favor.

—¿Amor?—lanza la pregunta, más para él mismo que para mí—. Sch. Pan… ¿Qué…?

Dios, no quería usar esto, pero tendré que actuar como lo que siempre detesté. Y aquello es…

—Bebé…—actuar como alguien demasiado dulce y cursi.

Te odiaré mañana por esto Briefs, porque sé que será un arma de doble filo para mí en el futuro, pero con tal de hacerte caer, empeñaré el alma si es necesario. Me las pagarás, ya verás.

—Por favor—vuelvo a comenzar enfocando mis ojos en los suyos seductoramente mientras me muerdo el labio inferior—. Nunca dejes de abrazarme. Siempre, siempre, siempre quédate conmigo.

Sus ojos me miran desconcertados por mi repentino cambio de actitud, falta poco para verlo fruncir el cejo y congratularme por ello. Sin embargo, él no lo hace. Al menos no por ahora, pero que ni crea que esto se ha terminado aquí. Bajo mí vista hacia sus labios, apenas sí cerrados, y continúo:

—Nunca te apartes de mí, porque… extraño tus labios, y la forma en la cual…—listo, solo falta el golpe de gracia, y estará perdido. Levanto mi vista de seguro enmarcada en pestañas oscuras y pronuncio lo último, con todo el tono de seducción proveniente de mi garganta—… sueles tomarme.

Juraría que casi lo escucho tragar grueso ante eso último. Él al igual que yo, sabe que el ambiente se ha cargado de una tensa atmósfera de sensualidad y emoción. Lo veo apartar la vista de la mía, observando a nuestro alrededor a por alguien que pudiese interrumpir el momento. Y, yo al fin caigo en cuenta de que no tengo la menor idea de hace cuanto Matt nos dejó.

Supongo que desde el inicio, caso contrario, Briefs no se habría comportado así.

De pronto me suelta. Lo cual agradezco, y mis mejillas doloridas aún más. Retorna a su asiento, acomodándose el traje, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia los vidrios polarizados de la ventana. Mientras yo insuflo mis mejillas para tratar de aliviar la constricción causada, de seguro deben estar rojas por la presión a la que fueron sometidas, sin ninguna inhibición, debo añadir.

—No quieres jugar con eso, Pan—Recomienda al retornar a mirarme de una manera... amenazadoramente excitante, o al menos eso me da a entender esa sonrisa de medio lado que curva sus labios. Sin embargo, mi vista no puede apartarse del punto medio en su frente. Solo un poco más, Briefs. Ya estás lo bastante cerca. Solo un poco más, y te habré ganado.

Casi puedo verme saboreando la deliciosa victoria, mi instinto de competencia ha saltado, añorándose la medalla de oro desde antes de la competencia. Oh, Briefs, también puedo ser un excelente contrincante.

—Oh, yo creo que sí—murmuro acercándome a él, a medida que recojo mis piernas sobre el sillón para estar a su lado y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Rápidamente paso mi brazo por debajo del suyo y en un movimiento de ascenso y descenso, continúo con mi juego de seducción—. ¿Está dudando, Sr. Briefs? Eso es nuevo en usted—decido persuadirlo del único modo que sé, es bajo, pero en verdad no se me ocurre otra cosa para estar a su nivel.

Además, lo vale, sé que su cejo se fruncirá en menos que nada con esto. Lo sé, estoy segura. Ya falta poco, y podré obligarlo a hacer algo que sé, no le gustará, o quizá sí. Ya tendré tiempo para pensar, por ahora, solo quiero hacerlo caer. Restregarle mi triunfo. Pero de pronto algo inusual sucede, lo escucho reírse abiertamente, levanto la cabeza y lo veo pasándose la mano libre por el cabello. Al parecer algo le ha parecido muy divertido.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?—pregunta mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara—. ¿No sabes con quién estás jugando, Pan? Mala idea usar eso conmigo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé—contesto con sinceridad—. Lo correcto sería preguntarte de si sabes que yo puedo hacer lo mismo que tú, porque te recuerdo el por qué iniciamos esta apuesta.

—Cómo olvidarlo—dice—. Así que desde ya te lo advierto, de ninguna manera olvidaré la apuesta. No después de haber pensado lo que te haré cuando gane. Nena, no me persuadirás. Por eso te digo, ya puedes parar esto, no funcionará conmigo.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso él creía que estoy haciendo esto para hacerle olvidar la apuesta?

Pero por supuesto que está lejos de mis verdaderas intenciones. Ahora mi espíritu de competencia ha saltado tal cual león a una cebra. Oh, Briefs. Tienes un punto ciego, y aquello es... que no me conoces lo suficiente.

—¿En verdad, Trunks?—insisto bajando la voz, casi susurrándole al oído. Suelto el agarre de mi mano para pasar a la corbata que enrolla su cuello, la tiro hacia delante, obligándolo con ese simple movimiento a bajar su cabeza y quedar a mi altura—. Veremos, Briefs. Veremos quién de nosotros ganará.

—No estoy negando que seas buena—dice—, pero conmigo…—no lo dejo terminar ya que me he lanzado a por sus labios en un movimiento al que ni siquiera el infranqueable Briefs podría resistirse.

Y tal cual lo planee, él reacciona, correspondiéndome. Paso mis manos por detrás de su cuello. Ascendiendo de él hacia la parte más prominente de su cabeza, presiono algunos de los mechones entre mis dedos, mientras doy leves tirones. Un gemido no tarda en ser emitido, así que abro mis ojos para ver su reacción. Los suyos cerrados me dan ventaja, pues me permito evaluar todas sus reacciones. No tarda mucho en pasar sus brazos por mi cintura. Haciendo más cercana nuestra conexión.

El beso se acrecienta y yo no puedo estar más que satisfecha, pues, pronto, al igual que siempre suele suceder, aquel cejo fruncido aparecerá en su frente.

—Vamos arriba—murmura en mis labios antes intentar descender a mi cuello, lo cual impido al instante. No hay manera de que pierda esta apuesta, no hace falta mucha motivación, solo un estímulo más y estará perdido. Por lo cual, bajo mi mano a lo largo de la línea de su espalda, ahora cubierta por el traje de ejecutivo azul que le he pasado del armario esta mañana, para detenerme justo en la correa que sujeta sus pantalones. Misma que tomo con fuerza entre mis manos en un intento de hacerle saber que estoy desesperada.

Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero claro, por ganar una tonta apuesta, por supuesto que lo es en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero… ganarla.

—P-pan…

—B-Briefs…—seré el diablo por esto, pero no puedo resistirlo, y a horcajadas me trepo sobre Trunks. Evalúo su reacción y sus mejillas sonrojadas, con ojos cerrados y cejo empezando a fruncirse, y no puedo sentirme más que motivada por continuar besándolo, incluso cuando he sentido formarse el bulto en su pantalón. Mismo que justo ahora está rozando mi entrepierna de una manera tan deliciosa que me está enviando puntadas directas que están recorriendo mi vientre en una dirección única que conozco muy bien, y puedo jurarlos mí ya palpitante y deseosa...

—Oh, B-briefs—es lo último que se me escapa de entre los labios. Realmente sin pensarlo. Pero, con esto último, de seguro que él frunce el cejo. Aquello es una determinante, lo ha hecho en cada encuentro que hemos tenido, así que sé, esta no puede ser la excepción.

—Pan…

Aparto mis manos de su cuello para colocarlo en el nudo de su corbata e intentar desatarlo. Él gime en el acto, puesto que he tocado una parte muy sensible de su cuello, y he guiado, en un movimiento audaz, mi mano hacia su entrepierna, rozando sutilmente, quizá no tanto, su atormentada extremidad encarcelada en pantalones. Esperando a ser liberado.

—L-lo siento—gimo sinceramente, porque aquella constricción en los músculos del cuello de Briefs también me ha enviado señales que me han hecho temblar de emoción. Casi puedo lanzar por la borda mis planes iniciales de dejarlo varado a mitad de camino, para tan solo dejarlo hacer lo que quiera conmigo, y así alcanzar mi anhelada liberación. Las bragas que cubren mi ser más íntimo me lo están demostrando con una sensación de humedad y sobretodo, un palpitar que se está volviendo enloquecedor a cada momento, y, en especial, el efector determinante: una mano atrevida que Briefs ha colocado sobre mis glúteos, tratando de encontrar el volado del vestido y así poder ascender por la superficie interior. Hace que me sienta deseosa y completamente expectante. Sinceramente, es lo que quiero.

Casi con toda predisposición de enloquecernos, comienzo a moverme, en una fricción que resulta estremecedora. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo está gritando porque Briefs ya se deje de cohibición y me tome de una buena vez. Él no está en diferentes condiciones que yo, puesto que sus suspiros y algunos roncos gemidos que se escapan de sus labios me demuestran que no es indiferente, a nada de lo que está sucediendo. De pronto, como el karma, es un desgraciado de primera, me llega el turno de gemir y técnicamente temblar cual gelatina. En especial cuando Briefs ha colocado una de sus manos sobre mis senos, amasando uno, a la par que está dejando besos ardientes en mi cuello, muy cerca de la superficie de mi oreja, dejándome escuchar sus suspiros con total nitidez, lo cual es ya un gran incentivo para obligarme a apretar mis muslos, aún a horcajadas, para tratar de controlar las propias y poderosas descargas eléctricas que me están recorriendo por completo e inevitablemente, un fuerte gemido se me escapa, casi fue imposible detenerlo, ni siquiera lo he visto venir. Enseguida me disculpo porque para mi propio gusto, sonó exagerado.

—No… te disculpes—dice él en medio de emociones recargadas y de manos ambulantes que se pasean libremente por mi ser, al menos hasta que logró adentrarse en mi vestido y ahora un par de dedos, lentamente empiezan a acariciar mis muslos internos, desesperándome a cada minuto. Con infinita paciencia, una tortura para mí, al menos. Sus dedos comienzan a acariciarme por sobre la ropa interior, y por todos los sabios del mundo, casi me vine con aquello. Sé que él se deleitó con aquello, puesto que no he apartado la vista de su rostro en ningún momento. Esta debe ser la mirada perfecta de la perversión, labios entreabiertos, exhalando forzosamente, mejillas sonrojadas y un par de gotas de sudor empezando a recorrer la frente y los lados de ella de este hombre. Casi como si se tratara de una especie de venganza, decido colocar mi mano, intencionalmente, sobre su extremidad, notando así lo emocionado que está, la mano de Briefs no tarda en posarse sobre la mía, obligándome a ejercer un poco más de presión sobre aquella zona. Dolorida de seguro porque lo ha hecho soltar un gemido primitivo.

No esperaba menos de Trunks.

Pero si serás maldita. Dice de pronto mi subconsciente mirándome de una manera desaprobadora, sabe que es bajo usar el sexo para conseguir algo, pero para mí consciencia, lo vale, vale cada cosa que tenga que hacerle a este hombre. Lo cual se empieza a manifestar en que su cejo empieza a fruncirse, pero no en su totalidad.

Con maestría, su mano sobre la mía empieza a mostrarme una manera de acariciar la zona más sensible de su ser, ante lo cual, solo puedo ser honesta y decir:

—Trunks… ya no resisto—esto es todo—, p-por favor.

Al infierno mi alma porque con esto he logrado pervertir a un pobre hombre.

Después de un gemido, su cejo se frunce poco a poco, como en cámara lenta, ya me veo curvando los labios en una sonrisa desquiciada.

Trunks Briefs, yo, Son Pan, en este día, por fin te he venci…

—¡Papá!—de pronto escucho que golpean la puerta delantera— ¡Mamá!

Me quedo de piedra mientras los golpes y los intentos de abrir la misma, se escuchan.

—¡Demonios!—masculla Briefs debajo de mí.

En un veloz movimiento, me toma de la cintura y, técnicamente, me ha lanzado sobre el sillón, claro, no sin un buen golpe en la cabeza que me he llevado por parte del techo.

—¡Ouch! Mierda.

—Oh, lo siento, Pan—Se disculpa mirándome algo preocupado, mientras Aren no deja de golpear la puerta, evidentemente sabe que estamos aquí—. Pan…

—Estoy bien—le digo sobándome la cabeza—No te preocupes.

—De acuerdo. Saldré primero—me dice haciéndose la corbata con maestría—, me lo llevaré a la sala, mientras tanto, arréglate, y alcánzanos después.

Asiento con la cabeza gacha, mientras lo veo bajarse de la camioneta y poco después empezar a alejarse en compañía de mi niño.

Cuando los veo desaparecer de mi vista, solo puedo quedarme de rodillas sobre el sillón, y lentamente agacharme sobre él hasta pegar mí frente al recubrimiento.

—¡Agh!—estaba demasiado cerca de la gloria—. Todo por lo que luché. Solo…

Cierro los ojos y me muerdo los labios mientras no puedo dejar de darle de golpes con mis manos en puño al sillón. Completamente frustrada, es mi sentimiento descrito en dos palabras.

No sé ni cuánto tiempo estuve allí, derrotada. Creo que poco me faltó para llorar de la impotencia. Para cuando volví en mí, me arreglé lo mejor que pude con la ayuda del espejo retrovisor del auto, porque, en medio de mi acto, que, no sirvió al final, al parecer pise mi bolsa, y ahora los retazos del espejo estaban desperdigados en su interior.

Cuando me hube recuperado, contado hasta 10 e inhalando y exhalado innumerables veces para calmar mi ira. Me adentré en la casa.

En la sala, Trunks estaba cargando a Aren como si la escena de la camioneta no hubiera pasado, mientras yo estaba completamente desubicada, furiosa, decepcionada y frustrada.

—¡Mami!—Apenas mi niño me vio, se lanzó de las piernas de su padre hacia mí para abrazarme. Me coloqué a su altura y lo envolví en brazos para cargarlo y llevarlo conmigo hacia el sillón más cercano—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Como no tienes idea—confieso con absoluta honestidad. Aunque, siendo honesta, solo un par de minutos más habría bastado—. ¿Te divertiste, hijo?

—Sí. Los abuelitos Gohan y Goku me trajeron—dice, y no puedo evitar refunfuñar en mi interior por el momento tan propicio en el que llegaron. Nadie puede culparme, apenas es martes, y la verdad, ni yo sé, ni tampoco estoy segura de que sobreviva hasta el domingo, sin hacerlo alguna vez.

Realmente no lo sé, por eso mi orgullo me grita que tengo que hacer lo que esté en mis manos, y estuve a punto, a punto, y todos mis esfuerzos fueron…

—¡Hola, Pan!—saluda mi abuelo contento viniendo hacia nosotros—. Creí que llegarías más tarde. Trunks nos dijo que estabas con Ann viendo lo del libro.

—Sí—digo con seguridad en mi voz.

Ya que Briefs ha colaborado a la causa ¿Por qué no usarla?

—¿No la invitarás a comer?—pregunta mi abuelo—. Ya casi sirven el almuerzo. Seguro tendrá hambre.

—¿Tía Ann está aquí?—de pronto se le suma Aren y creo que, mientras Briefs no me vea, hacer esto, una vez, en esta semana, me hará bien.

Ya no lo reprimo más y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Ann tenía que hacer otras cosas—dice Trunks ya situado detrás de mí.

—¿Esa mujer es muy importante no es así, Trunks?—le inquiere mi abuelo, ante lo cual, él solo responde con un sonido de su garganta que no supe cómo interpretar, pero poco después fue aclarado.

—De seguro fue a joder a alguien.

—¡Trunks!—regaño retornando a verle. Para mi sorpresa, completamente relajado él se encoje de hombros e ignorándome, toma de la mano a Aren y en compañía de mi abuelo, se dirigen hacia la cocina.

—¡Esto es delicioso, gracias por la comida!—agradece mi abuelo como si de aquello dependiera su vida.

Completamente entusiasmado, toma los palillos mientras sus ojos divagan por el centro giratorio circular de la mesa.

—Por favor, Sr. Goku. Sírvase primero—oferta Trunks y no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Literalmente, mi abuelo acaba de darle inauguración a la faena.

No muy lejos de él, mi pequeño Aren, mira divertido la escena de ver comer a mi abuelo. Nunca me acostumbraré a aquello, no importa cuántas veces lo haya visto hacerlo. Su manera peculiar de comer siempre nos deja sin habla. Y mi pequeño no es ajeno, lo sé por la forma de asombro y diversión con la cual lo ve.

—Aren—le llamo—. Empieza a comer.

—¡Sí, mami!—con igual entusiasmo, al parecer quiere igualar a mi abuelo, Aren empieza a consumir sus alimentos, incluso las verduras a las cuales odia. Supongo que es para agradarle a Goku, ya que mi abuelo se comería cualquier cosa que sacié su alimento.

—Disculpen mi tardanza—dice mi padre entrando al comedor, y sentándose a mi lado, me permito saludarle, antes de que él continúe con sus disculpas. Mi padre, siempre tan formal.

—Kate no dejaba de atosigarme con unos papeles, y… lamento mucho llegar tarde.

—No se preocupe, padre. Apenas empezamos.

—Gracias, Trunks.

A mitad del almuerzo, a Trunks le surgió una llamada importante, por lo cual se excusó de la mesa, y tuvo que partir nuevamente a la oficina. Podía jurar que se estaba conteniendo el hecho de fruncir el cejo. Para nadie pasó desapercibido que luciera muy relajado cuando técnicamente tuvo que salir a zancadas de la casa.

—Pan. Dime.

—¿Qué sucede, papá?

—¿Algo le pasa a Trunks?—inquiere mi padre acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz—. No lucía ni un poco enfadado. Si hasta sonrío.

 _"_ _Por mi honor de saiyajin. Te juro que saldré invicto, Pan"_

—No lo sé, papá—miento con elegancia—, supongo que será una nueva faceta que está probando.

—Te diré que para el resto de nosotros, esta es más aterradora—dice—. No me quiero imaginar qué pensarán sus empleados.

Asiento sonriendo levemente mientras bebo mi vaso con agua. Nadie de esta mesa sabe que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitar reírme a todo pulmón.

—Ah, por cierto, Pan—empieza nuevamente mi padre mientras le da los últimos cortes al filete en su plato—. Felicidades. Supe que te fue muy bien en la firma de libros hoy.

—Sí—le digo—. El salón principal se llenó por completo, y también rebasó la capacidad, papá. Parece que en verdad soy famosa.

—Eso no lo dudes. Cuando digo mi apellido, me ven y después bajan la vista, supongo que se preguntan si tengo tú mismo apellido porque soy tu familia o si solo es casualidad.

—Papá no seas exagerado.

—Es la verdad. Por cierto, leí que usaste algunas de las batallas reales que papá tuvo.

—¡¿Qué yo qué?!—Pregunta mi abuelo con la boca aún con comida y la expresión de asombro en su cara—. ¿Pan?

—Bueno…—empiezo—… específicamente usé la batalla con Buu. Algunas escenas se acoplaban bastante bien, abuelo.

—¿En serio? Vaya, ahora también hay un libro de eso.

—Papá—interfiere mi padre—. Deberías leer el libro de Pan, narra muy bien la batalla contra Buu, aunque claro, ahí el villano se llama Gwan, es un hombre perverso que comercia con mujeres y en general, con todo aquello que se mueva, papá. Al retornar a casa pasaremos por una librería y te compraré uno.

—O mejor aún—interfiero—, les regalaré una primera edición.

—¿Pan?

—Espérenme un momento—les digo levantándome de la mesa y corriendo hacia el segundo piso. Apenas llegué me quité los incómodos tacones de los pies y descalza caminé por el piso de madera flotante hasta el estudio. En una de las cajas que aún faltaban por desempacar, encontré el libro y el manuscrito original. Con ellos en brazos, bajé al comedor y se los regalé.

—Pero…—empieza mi papá—. Pan…

—No aceptaré un no—sentencio—, además, ustedes son mi familia, sería ridículo que se fueran a comprar los libros siendo yo la escritora.

—De todas maneras, Pan…

—No—sentencio—. Te los regalo, papá. No aceptaré discusión. Además, sabes que tengo razón ¿No es así abuelo?—le pregunto al susodicho que ahora mismo se ha puesto a hojear las páginas del manuscrito, desesperado por buscar la escena de la cual mi papá le ha hablado. Lo cual es sorprendente, porque incluso ha dejado su comida intacta.

—¿En qué página es, Pan?—pregunta—. ¿En qué página habla sobre mí?

—Ah… abuelo…

—Es en la 234—contesta mi papá, salvándome de esa respuesta que no sabía con exactitud—. Debes saber papá que Pan lo detalla tal y como si hubiese estado allí. Sch, lo cual es imposible, para entonces, ninguno de nosotros siquiera habríamos pensando en que existirías, Pan—me dice sonriéndome con ternura—, pero en fin, papá. Es un capítulo completo, yo mismo me sorprendí cuando lo leí porque incluso hay algunas escenas que ni yo mismo sabía que pasaron pero que se acoplan tan bien—dice mi papá retornando a verme—. ¿Cómo fue que…? Es decir, nunca te conté a detalle la batalla, y dudo que mi papá lo haya hecho. ¿De dónde fue que lo sacaste?

—Bueno….

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Acaso no vendrás a dormir?—inquiere Trunks arrimándose en el marco de la puerta del estudio mientras yo lo veo desde debajo de la maraña de cabello que ahora mismo me cubre el rostro apoyado de mejilla sobre el escritorio—. Pronto amanecerá.

—No—respondo perezosamente mientras giro mi cabeza para pegar mí frente al bloc de notas, completamente rayado con letra ilegible y dibujos mal trazados por la superficie de notas—. No puedo.

—Sí, sí puedes—lo escucho confrontar mientras siento que mi fuente de apoyo está siendo halada por él—. ¿Has hecho esto toda la noche?

—No te burles.

—No lo hago, solo que… no entiendo por qué dices que no puedes ir a dormir. La habitación está a pocos metros.

Me abstengo de contestar mientras no puedo dejar mi anterior posición de derrota total. He sido vencida por mí misma.

—Pan.

—No se me ocurre nada para este capítulo—me confieso—, sé a dónde quiero llegar, pero… tengo un bloqueo mental.

—¿De qué tipo?

—De aquel que ni siquiera sé por qué alguien habría de tomarme enserio como escritora.

—Solo estás cansada—dice colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros, ejerciendo presión sobre los músculos—, y tensa.

—Lo sé—casi me escucho gruñirme a mí misma mientras mis ojos no pueden ver otra cosa que no sea el borde del escritorio—. Soy un desastre.

—No, no lo eres. Solo estás cansada, hambrienta y tu síndrome premenstrual está a las puertas. Según sé, eso duele como una patada en las bolas. Y si a eso equivale, ustedes la pasan mal en verdad.

—Dos de tres cosas son ciertas—le digo levantando la mano hacia ningún sitio en particular, simplemente quería dar a entender mi punto.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo del cansancio, y síndrome—me confieso—. Hace media hora bajé a la cocina por un aperitivo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí—respondo removiéndome fastidiada—. Ni se te ocurra pedir un sándwich de gouda mañana.

—De acuerdo, entiendo, no lo haré—lo escucho reírse divertido—. Ah, volviendo al asunto, Pan…—dice—, opino que ya te vayas a dormir. Será peor para ti si no descansas tu cerebro creativo por un par de minutos.

De pronto lo siento arrodillarse a mi lado, y tomarme del brazo, sacudiendo el mismo en un intento de levantarme el ánimo. Lo cual está funcionando, al menos un poco.

—Nena, necesitas dormir.

—No, necesito ir a una purga.

—¿¡Qué dices!?

Juro que si no estuviese somnolienta, aquello habría hecho saltar mis nervios y mi capacidad de respuesta hubiese sido apta, pero no es el momento.

—Es que en este capítulo…—decido levantarme por fin y enderezarme en el sillón para darle cara, de seguro debo ser un desastre porque él está conteniendo su risa detrás de esa sonrisa de labios apretados—… el General Soku por fin puede encontrar al hombre que vendió la sal de contrabando—me explico—, y necesita tener una pelea contra él, y no tengo la menor idea de cómo describirla.

—Incluye algunas de tus propias peleas—aconseja completamente comprensivo mientras su mano acaricia mi cabeza, tal cual lo haría con un cachorro.

—Tú no entiendes—le digo apartando su mano—, ya he hecho eso, en mis otros libros, y ahora, estoy completamente perdida, necesito un nuevo enfrentamiento.

—Y supongo que ir a un planeta en plena guerra civil ayudará ¿No es así?

—Sí—le digo con un mohín—, es terrible aprovechar así la oportunidad para narrarlo en un libro. Es asqueroso, lo sé. No sé qué hacer, te juro que he estado pensando y pensando, e incluso me puse a entrenar en mi mente para visualizar la pelea pero no, no doy con una que me complazca y que me deje satisfecha.

—Ya veo.

—Esta es mi gran encrucijada—digo de manera incluso dramática para mi propio gusto a medida que me cruzo de brazos—. Es tan irritante que…

—¿Y si yo…?—murmura con la mirada baja.

—¿Tú qué, Trunks?

—Bueno… —decide levantar la vista—, no es una pelea individual, es una en conjunto, como equipo—explica mirándome fijamente—. Escucha, no conozco todos los puntos, pero supongo que papá me lo contó siendo fiel a cada detalle.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pan—me dice —. ¿Recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo, mi padre y tu abuelo, pelearon contra Buu?

—No lo recuerdo con exactitud—le digo—, lo cierto es que con tantos enemigos que ha tenido mi abuelo, es difícil apuntar con el dedo y decir: él fue.

—Es verdad, tú conociste al Buu bueno—dice—. Ah, escucha—empieza apoyándose en el borde del escritorio—… no sé si esto ayude, pero te diré cómo se dieron las cosas en aquella batalla. Si te sirve para inspirarte, que bien, pero si por el contrario no…

—No te preocupes, en este momento no estoy siendo exigente.

—¿Tengo que sentirme ofendido por eso?—pregunta cerrando sus párpados, enseguida me disculpo, atribuyendo mi torpeza en contestar, a mi cansado cerebro, al cual no le he permitido descansar ya dos noches.

—Bueno, yo era muy niño cuando sucedió, creo que tendría 6 años o algo más—empieza—, era el torneo de artes marciales y recuerdo que tanto Goten como yo estábamos muy ansiosos por…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Así que fue Trunks.

—Sí, papá. Sin él, creo que no hubiese existido ese capítulo.

—Claramente no—dice—, pero… desconocía que Trunks recordara tan vívidamente ese episodio.

—Tienes razón, Gohan—de pronto dice mi abuelo con el cejo fruncido y la mirada determinada—. Cualquiera creería que ya lo habría olvidado, tanto Goten como él eran muy pequeños cuando sucedió. Creo que no podrán olvidarlo nunca.

—Así es, papá—Añade mi padre—. Pero de los dos, creo que el que mayoritariamente lo recuerda es Trunks. Y es que… le narró a Pan todo con tal detalle que… me parece estar recordando todo lo que pasó.

—Sí—asiente mi abuelo—. Pero… ¿Pan?

—Dime, abuelo.

—¿Trunks te relató cuando Vegeta…? —empieza mi papá sin poder completar su propia pregunta.

—Sí—Asiento con la cabeza recordando esa triste escena que, casi puedo ver a Trunks esa madrugada.

 _"…_ _Lo trató como si fuera basura. Como si no valiera ni mierda. Entonces, me lancé hacia esa bola de grasa y logré golpearlo, lo envíe lejos de mi papá. Nunca olvidaré ese asqueroso montículo de chicle que lo envolvía como una anaconda. Estaba muy golpeado, casi no podía ni ver sus ojos por los moretones que tenía en la cara. Goten me ayudó aquella vez, recuerdo decirle que mi papá era un príncipe. El tonto no lo creyó sino hasta años después cuando tu abuelo y todos se lo confirmaron. Poco después él… me abrazó, fue… el primer abrazo que me dio… el primero que recuerdo"_

Con toda la melancolía que puede cargar un hombre en la voz al recordar algo que marcó su vida, él me lo contó todo. Dijo que si quería podía incluirlo en mi relato. Sin embargo, al final no lo hice. Considero que ese momento no debe estar en la memoria de nadie más que ellos dos, que es algo íntimo, un recuerdo solo de Trunks que nadie más tiene lugar a tener, y que por supuesto, de ninguna manera, yo aprovecharía para mi libro. Fue una cuestión de respeto para los sentimientos de Trunks y por qué no, también para los de Vegeta. No creo, es más, apuesto mi vida a que no le haría nada de gracia saber que me aproveché de alguna faceta de su vida sin su permiso, y no solo eso, sino el hecho de dejarles saber al resto de guerreros que aún continúa con vida, lo que él hizo en aquella ocasión. No por el qué dirían, sino porque en aquella ocasión se permitió demostrarle a Trunks que lo amaba, que él era su hijo.

Considero que es por ello que Trunks se permite ser flexible en ciertas ocasiones con Aren, y mostrarle su afecto externamente de manera colosal. Aunque lo considero estricto, sé, ama mucho a Aren, y nuestro niño lo sabe, por eso el sentimiento es recíproco. No solo se trata de una línea de sangre, es más que aquello, no solamente comparten el sentimiento que se supone un hijo y su padre deban tener, sino que su complicidad va más allá, hasta pienso que podría sentirme un poco celosa de la conexión que ese par tiene. Por ello admiro a mi abuela y a mi madre, a pesar de ser humanas, han sabido convivir con saiyajins, y no es todo el asunto, sino el hecho de criar a unos semi saiyajins, ellas vaya que han tenido que lidiar con este mundo distinto que resultamos ser cada uno de nosotros. Incluso yo, siendo un cuarto de saiyajin, a veces siento que no comprendo a los hombres de mi raza. Por ello me parece increíble que ellas lo hayan logrado, aunque claro, ni mi abuela ni mi madre son personas comunes, de haberlo sido, ninguno de nosotros, empezando por mi padre estaríamos aquí.

—…Me confié en aquella ocasión—Dice mi papá sacándome de mis cavilaciones para darme cuenta que el dúo de hombres se han enmarcado en una amena conversación para ellos.

Mis ojos divagan por el lugar y me doy cuenta que Aren ya se ha ido. Sonrío al mirar su plato con verduras y comprobar que lo ha dejado limpio.

—Vegeta sacrificó su orgullo—dice mi abuelo—, pero no es la única vez que lo ha hecho.

—Sí, papá. Lo recuerdo—añade mi padre—, aunque no con claridad. Aquella vez, en el planeta Namek, él…

—Ya es suficiente—dice mi abuelo depositando la copa de agua sobre la mesa, de manera seria—. Debemos dejar de recordar el pasado. Ahora…—empieza aún con la mirada marcada en un cejo fruncido—. ¿No hay algo más para comer?

Juro que si no me he desplomado hacia atrás o sobre la mesa, como las caricaturas o personajes de cómics, es porque he tenido las palmas de las manos pegadas a la mesa en todo momento.

Como medio para aligerar el momento, mi padre se ríe abiertamente, lo cual decido seguir. No tardamos en conformar un coro, llenando el comedor con nuestras risas. Por su parte mi abuelo no hace otra cosa que no sea su acostumbrada pose de brazo doblado detrás de su cabeza, a manera de disculpa.

A veces me pregunto si lo hace apropósito o si en verdad es tan inocente que lo hace sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias.

Dejaré eso a consideración de cualquier interpretación, lo cual deduzco, ha hecho mi abuela a lo largo de todos estos años, o quizá, ella sí lo conozca lo suficientemente bien, de todas maneras, no pretendo indagar en eso. No es algo que me concierna verdaderamente.

Lo que sí es verdad es que, no importa el momento en el cual estemos, crítico, transitorio o de absoluta paz, si mi abuelo está con nosotros, podrá convertir ese momento en algo divertido cuando menos.

* * *

[1] Estar perdidamente enamorada de alguien.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Entonces, cuando el pirata estuvo a punto de lanzar a la mujer por la borda, él apareció.

—¡Ryak!—gritó mi niño casi saltando de la cama—. ¡Era Ryak! ¡¿Cierto, mami?!

—Sí. Así es. Él… apareció en el cielo, volando.

—¿Pero cómo, mami? ¿Él también es saiyajin?

—Oh, no—respondí apenas sí manteniendo mis párpados abiertos y mi cabeza cabeceando sobre la palma de mi mano, sirviéndome como base—. Recuerda que la diosa le había concedido aquel poder una vez él demostrara que no era más un egoísta, y, también por haber ofrecido su vida misma por Oana.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí!

—Ajá—asentí—. Entonces, él la rescató de aquel malvado pirata. Ella evidentemente estaba muy sorprendida, debido a que ella había pensado que él había muerto en aquella emboscada a la cual el malvado pirata los sometió.

—Yo le daría una patada, mami.

—Sí—asentí—. Tú lo harías, Aren. Ahora…—miré el reloj de mi muñequera y, como este ya marcaba media noche, decidí irme a descansar, pero evidentemente Aren replicó un tanto enfadado por mi falta de profesionalismo para terminar de contarle la historia.

—Lo siento mucho, Sr. Briefs—bromee volviendo a arroparlo entre las mantas, mismas que hacía tiempo se habían convertido en un tumulto de sábanas arrugadas, enrolladas una sobre la otra—. Es hora de descansar.

—Pero mami… no tengo sueño.

Evidentemente no lo tendría, había dormido toda la tarde, según sé por mi padre.

—Usted no, Sr. Briefs. Pero yo estoy muy cansada. Continuaremos mañana, lo prometo.

—Pero mami—dijo frunciendo el cejo.

No pude evitar sonreír al verlo formar esa arruga tan característica en su pequeña frente, así que me lancé sobre él, tan solo para tomarlo de las mejillas y depositar un beso en su frente.

—¡Mami! ¡No soy un bebé!—se quejó, sin embargo apuesto a que le encanta recibir mis besos—. ¡Mami!

—Entonces deja de actuar como uno—confronté mientras él me miraba desde abajo y me daba un gracioso puchero—. Y, debo decirte que uno muy exigente.

—Pero mami, solo quiero saber qué pasa con Oana—volvió a replicar.

—Te prometo que te lo diré mañana, Aren. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—dijo al fin dándose por vencido —. Mañana.

—Buen niño. Ahora, descansa, hijo.

—Sí.

Aplaudí dos veces antes de salir de la habitación para bajar la intensidad de la luz, y solo cuando comprobé que el enano no se levantaba de la cama apenas yo salía, como tantas otras veces hacía, me encaminé hacia mi habitación.

Para cuando ingresé, pude ver la chaqueta de Trunks sobre la cama. Inmediatamente me guie por la luz proveniente de la puerta del baño. Golpetee un par de veces la puerta de la misma, sin embargo, como no me contestó, decidí ingresar. No pasó mucho tiempo para verme envuelta en unos brazos húmedos que me apretujaron a nivel de la cintura.

—Tardaste mucho.

—Ah, Trunks—Dije un tanto sorprendida antes de retornar medio rostro a verlo, sin embargo él solamente apoyó su mentón sobre la curvatura de mi cuello, casi acunándose en mí.

Sin decir mayor cosa, quise separarme de él ya que la humedad de su cuerpo recién duchado comenzaba a empapar mi ropa. Menuda mala idea, solo conseguí que el agarre fuera más posesivo.

—Trunks. Me estás empapando.

—¿Eso representa un gran problema? Siempre puedes quitarte la ropa—comentó en un tono divertido, ante lo cual no pudo evitar sisear y darle un codazo ligero en el estómago—. Hm ¿Iremos con agresividad ahora?

—Tú me provocaste.

—Créeme que…—dijo bajando su tono de voz a uno casi ronco pero delicado. Extraño sonido que hizo erizar mi piel—, quiero provocar algo más que eso.

—Oh. Está bien. Es suficiente—le dije soltándome en ese instante porque sabía que el ambiente se empezaba a cargar de una atmósfera que se volvía cada vez más pesada—. Dejémoslo aquí.

—¿Eh?—inquirió divertido mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos.

Sin importarle siquiera su desnudes.

—¿Pescarás un resfriado así?

—Es irónico que lo digas tú—replica inteligentemente al señalarme también con la ropa empapada.

—Es cierto. Entonces, te dejo. Iré a cambiarme.

Sabía que estaba jugando en un terreno peligroso, sabía que claramente aquella era una invitación para tener relaciones. Me alejé lo suficiente como para salir del baño, no sin antes darle un guiño coqueto. Mismo que fue receptado y respondido con una simple obstaculización para salir de la habitación.

—¿Y quién diría que esta tarde casi fui abusado por esta misma mujer?

—Sch—sisee sonriendo—. Eso no fue un intento de violación, Trunks. Si no mal recuerdo, tuve tu consentimiento.

—Yo no recuerdo habértelo dado, y antes de que me diera cuenta siquiera, ya te tenía sobre mí—dice sonriéndome de medio lado de manera sensual.

—Oh. De acuerdo—le respondo cruzándome de brazos—. Para la siguiente ocasión, llevaré una copia de algún contrato y te haré firmarlo. Aunque…

No me tomó mucho tiempo antes de ser yo quién tomara la iniciativa para arrinconarlo contra una de las paredes, con ambas manos colocadas sobre sus pectorales. Con la mirada baja y mordiéndome los labios, empecé:

—Supongo que debería interpretar tus signos.

—Por Dios, mujer—pretendió besarme, sin éxito alguno, ya que giré mi rostro en otra dirección.

—Mejor no.

—Pan.

— ¿Me culparás de violación mañana?

—Por supuesto que no—dice tomando del rostro y fundiéndose conmigo en un profundo beso que me arrancó el aliento— ¿Buscabas esto?

No le contesté, solamente enfoqué mi vista en sus labios, y de allí a sus ojos, que miraban expectantes de mis acciones. Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, lentamente me acerqué a sus labios, para depositar un beso delicado en los mismos.

—Ah—juro que ahora mismo lo he dejado en jaque mate.

Sonreí en sus labios antes de bajar en torno a su cuello, dejando besos a mí paso.

—Pan…

—¿Tengo tu consentimiento?

—Por supuesto que sí—respondió.

Lo tomé de la mano, para guiarlo, y, arrastras lo saqué del cuarto del baño.

Apenas lo tuve cerca de mi cuerpo, enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, a la vez que dejé un reguero de besos en su mediastino, y, como lo había apostado desde el inicio de mi juego de seducción, aquello fue suficiente para llevármelo a la cama, para gozar de él.

—Dios ¿Quién eres?—pregunta divertido, pasando su mano alrededor de mi espalda desnuda.

Hacía un par de horas estaba que decaía por el sueño, irónico que ahora mismo esté más despierta que de costumbre.

—Oye, Pan. Estoy hablando contigo—me llamó la atención, sin embargo me fingí dormida, al menos conseguí engañarlo lo suficiente antes de que me halara las patillas.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—Nada—se fingió inocente—. Solo quería hablar contigo.

—Sch—comenté frotándome el sitio— ¿Y no tenías otro método?

—Me hubieses seguido ignorando—replica fingiéndose ofendido— ¿Quién crees que soy, eh? ¿Alguien que te tiras y ya?

—Nunca pensé en algo así—le digo apoyando mi mentón sobre mis brazos cruzados a la par que él apoya su cabeza sobre su brazo doblado—. De ser el caso…

Pretendí continuar, pero su petición me dejó de piedra:

—Sonríe de nuevo.

—¿Qué?—no pude evitar preguntar, y menos aun cuando manifestó que le parecía graciosa mi manera de hacerlo.

—Se te forman unas hendiduras aquí—dijo picándome la mejilla—. Pero es más acentuada aquí, que en la izquierda. Sch. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de estas peculiaridades. Déjame mirarte más—dice tomándome del mentón—, quizá halle más imperfecciones en ti.

Aquello me hizo bajar la mirada, completamente avergonzada. Ni siquiera yo sabía el porqué de mi comportamiento, sin embargo, se me hizo muy difícil volver a colocar mis ojos en él de la manera tan desafiante como lo estaba haciendo. De alguna manera, aquel simple comentario, me hizo sentir intimidada. Así que solo me enfoqué en dibujar alguno que otro círculo invisible sobre su piel a medida que me sentía observada.

—Ya déjame.

—Aún no he terminado—replica aún con su intimidante observación—. Solo deja que te vea un poco más.

Solo pude sonreír por nerviosismo; incómodo e injustificable nerviosismo.

Menos mal, su observación no demoró mucho tiempo, me soltó de su agarre no sin antes acomodar mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Quejándose de vez en cuando porque este no quería ceder y quedarse detrás de la misma, como creo, él quería.

—Déjalo, lo haré yo—oferté pero fue en vano, la tenacidad del señor salió a relucir y dijo que no dejaría de intentarlo hasta que no lo consiguiera. Y, lo logró. Algo más por lo cual alabarse.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos?—pregunta—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Ah. Un momento—le digo mirando mi muñequera—. Las tres de la madrugada—le contesto—. Ah, Trunks ¿Quieres salir a caminar?

—¿Ahora?—pregunta extrañado—. ¿Por qué habría de querer hacer eso?

—Entonces para qué preguntas qué haremos—replico—. ¿Qué más, aparte de dormir, puedes hacer a las tres, eh?

—De acuerdo, comprendí tarde el sarcasmo. Tú ganas.

Me acerqué a sus labios, con la sana convicción de darle un último beso, y así poder descansar, pero como si él supiera qué acción debía hacer para hacerme perder mi propio hilo, tomó mi oreja entre sus dedos y comentó que mi piel ardía. No sé si lo dijo para fastidiarme y ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, porque por lo visto su anterior análisis, me había afectado más de lo que yo había creído, o, de si en verdad mi cuerpo podía transmitir aquellas señales.

Cómo método inhibitorio de mis propias sensaciones, solo aparté aquella mano de mi rostro y empecé a dejar ligeros mordiscos en las puntas de sus dedos, acariciando cada una de sus yemas con mis labios mientras mis ojos conectaron con los suyos, mismos que me perforaron al instante.

Por más que quería concentrarme en seguir acariciándolo a mi manera, no pude apartar la vista de sus ojos ¿Por qué no puedo? Inevitablemente fruncí el cejo, a la par que Trunks solo sonrío, y, aquello fue suficiente para darme la respuesta.

Son sus ojos.

No le hallo explicación, aquellos azules ojos parecen ver mi corazón, parecen ver más allá de lo que yo misma soy capaz, no sé cómo explicarlo, o…

" _No sé si te sirva, pero tengo una batalla que narrarte"_

—¿Sucede algo, Pan?—pregunta ahora siendo él quien se siente observado.

¿O quizá es su sonrisa?

—¿Pan?

—No es nada—le digo sonriéndole—. Solo divagaba.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí—asiento antes de continuar con mis caricias ligeras, acertadas, tiernas, posesivas, en el sentido intrínseco. Casi con la ambivalencia de mi alma. Con la conspiración de deseo rebotando sobre las paredes de la habitación. Porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo, en verdad deseaba poder llevar a cabo mi plan para amarlo.

—¿Qué deseas, Pan?—preguntó con su característica voz ronca, misma que envió directamente una señal que hizo despertar mis emociones y con ello, también provocar que mi corazón empezara a palpitar demasiado fuerte, tanto para escucharlo en mis oídos con toda claridad.

Encendidos.

Esa era la única palabra que definía toda esta situación de respiraciones que se empezaban a intensificar. Tenía una tentación tan fuerte de tomarlo tan fuerte del cuello, y de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, de igual o incluso mayor agresividad con la cual él solía besarme.

¿Por qué la sed no se calma?

Acabábamos de hacerlo y yo sentía que aún no le había retribuido todo el placer que me había hecho experimentar.

¿Cómo puedo controlarme cuando estoy con él?

Claramente, mis emociones han despertado y es tan tentador solamente verlo junto a mí, indefenso, cual una víctima debajo de mí. Casi por inercia, mis dedos se dirigen hacia su cabello lila, y él entiende claramente lo que está sucediendo conmigo.

—Solo quiero escucharlo, Pan.

Él sabe qué es lo que quiero, sin embargo, supongo que su orgullo de hombre quiere que se lo diga necesariamente.

—Quemando.

Aquella palabra en sí no tiene gran sentido de sintaxis, sin embargo, para mí representa mucho, y, aunque Trunks al inicio frunció el cejo ante mi respuesta. Al final, solo ha podido darme una sonrisa, con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

—De acuerdo.

Fue lo único que necesito contestar para tenerme entre sus brazos. Lo sabía, comprendió a la perfección. No me extraña, es alguien que puede jactarse de su inteligencia. Mientras sus manos empezaban a descender por la línea natural de mi espalda, buscando el nacimiento de mis glúteos, al igual que yo con la musculatura de su cuello, no pude evitar arquear mi cuerpo. Una acción tan natural que hizo cambiar enseguida el clima, supongo que aquel tipo de sed por tomar el cuerpo de alguien más de esta manera, porque cada vez es mayor la intensidad con la que se desea esta fusión.

Si esto no representa qué tan atraídos están nuestros corazones, entonces realmente no sé qué sea entonces. Me puse a temblar al instante en qué él empezó a acariciar mis glúteos. La juventud definitivamente ha perdido la cordura.

De nuevo volví a arquear la espalda, logrando de aquel modo, de manera inconsciente, hacer fricción con su entrepierna, lo cual, provocó que a ambos se nos escapara un suspiro de impaciencia. De modo que, la tentación de hacerlo esperar, de provocar ansiedad en él, era demasiada, incluso para negarme a mí mismo las sensaciones, al menos por unos cuantos minutos más.

Apenas sí sentí una ligera descarga eléctrica en mi muñeca, para poco después sentir la secuencia de tres piquetes más, y aquello fue suficiente para lograr despertarme. Abrí primero un párpado para confirmar que ya había amanecido, y efectivamente así era, la luz del exterior que se colaba por las ventanas ya anunciaba un día soleado. Casi al mismo tiempo, sentí un brazo enrollándome alrededor de la espalda baja, así como también una mano al costado de mi muslo derecho. Enseguida, giré mi rostro hacia esas direcciones para comprobarlo. Efectivamente así era.

Me permití poner los ojos en blanco antes de retornar mi mirada hacia el hombre que dormía profundamente, sin importarle siquiera el peso completo de mi persona sobre él. Me dio gracia el ver la manera en la que Morfeo nos había alcanzado. Nuestras sábanas, como casi nunca suele suceder, ahora lucían enrolladas unas con otras, a nuestros costados.

¿Cómo habíamos hecho para lograr aquello?

Realmente es un misterio ahora mismo.

De pronto, su suave respirar, me hizo enfocar mí vista de nuevo en él. Casi entrecerrando los ojos para asegurarme de que no estaría despierto, cargoseándose por dentro de verme así.

Así. ¡Ay! ¡Por Dios sagrado! ¡Necesito vestirme!

Guardé la calma para evitar saltar de la cama, porque no quería despertarlo, y además porque sería vergonzoso el estar desnuda corriendo por la habitación. No, no parecía un buen plan para iniciar un miércoles por la mañana.

La verdadera pregunta ahora mismo es: ¿Está realmente dormido o solo finge?

Lo observé con atención por unos minutos, y, algunos signos como aquel cejo fruncido en su frente y su boca entreabierta, claramente me notificaban con precisión que no se fingía dormido. No pude evitar bufar divertida, discretamente sonreí. Al parecer, al menos yo puedo asegurar de que en verdad está dormido. Lo cual es extraño, Trunks no suele dormir demasiado.

Déjalo, mujer. También es humano, hasta donde yo sé también tiene derecho a dormir ¿O no?

Habló mi subconsciente que menudos momentos escogía para confrontarme y hacerme ver mis errores. Solo pude poner las manos en alto frente a ella como diciendo: Entiendo, no me lleves a la hoguera.

Decidí no perder más el tiempo allí, así que pretendí levantarme, sin embargo, al final, me quedé unos minutos más con él. ¿Para qué mentirme a mí misma?

Disfrutando de su calor corporal y el aroma a menta que tanto amaba en su piel. Pegué la mejilla en su pecho, y, la oreja casi pegada a su pectoral, de alguna manera, incluso demasiado romántica para mí, quería escuchar su corazón latir. Lo logré después de sostener mi propia respiración después de lo que pareció ser unos cuantos segundos.

 _"_ _¿Suena tan bonito verdad? Su corazón hace LUB-DUB- LUB-DUV"_

Jamás podré olvidar aquella onomatopeya usada por él para interpretar el sonido del corazón de Aren cuando iba a nacer. Ahora mismo, a medida que escuchaba su corazón, no podía dejar de pensar que tenía toda la razón. Cada contracción y relajación hacían ese sonido tan característico.

 _"_ _Te quiero más que a nada, tonta"_

¿Por qué ahora venían aquellos recuerdos? Realmente no tengo ni la menor idea, pero es una buena forma de empezar el día. Lentamente me moví sobre él, quitando sus manos de mi cuerpo, lográndolo con éxito porque aquel, ni se inmuto.

Verdaderamente debía estar rendido. Al instante de colocar ambos pies en el suelo, procedí a cubrirlo con una de las mantas. No creo que se sienta muy complacido al despertar y verse en todo su esplendor. Al menos no lo creo. Después de hacerlo, literalmente corrí hacia el armario para colocarme un nuevo pijama, de modo que el de la noche previa, ahora había desaparecido. Para cuando retorné a la habitación principal, Briefs continuaba durmiendo. Aquello me extrañó nuevamente, miré en mi reloj para percatarme de la hora. Era las siete y media de la mañana.

—Vaya—Supongo que será mejor dejarlo dormir.

Me encaminé hacia las cortinas de la habitación y las cerré por completo, juntos con las persianas, de modo que en la habitación se creó un ambiente nocturno.

A hurtadillas, casi como si fuera una ladrona, salí de allí para encaminarme a la cocina, a toda velocidad debo admitir. En especial porque conociendo a Aren, de seguro ya estaría esperando por su desayuno en el mesón, y para cuando llegué allí, efectivamente así era. Menos mal, Sora ya estaba preparando el desayuno, y para mí alivio, Aren ya estaba vestido con su traje de escuela.

—Buenos días, señora—saludó a penas me vio aparecer en el pasillo.

Un tanto avergonzada por la tardanza y por haberle dado funciones que no debía, me encaminé hacia ella. Disculpándome enseguida, ya que siempre, llegadas las siete, ambas nos reuníamos para planear las comidas que habrían de hacerse para el trascurso del día, lo cual no tomaba mucho tiempo, lo cual agradecía, porque casi siempre tenía que salir corriendo de la casa. A veces desayunando, otras no, y allí es en dónde Briefs me daba una reprimenda de aquellas, de las cuales ya me conocía cada línea.

Si hasta parecía un monólogo.

 _"_ _Debes alimentarte. Desayunar todos los días. Tu cuerpo pasa las últimas 10 horas desde tu última cena hasta que despiertas, sin ningún alimento. Si no comes al día siguiente, apenas despiertas ¿De dónde crees que sacarás energías, eh? ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un disgusto?"_

Sabía que estaba mal aquel hábito que en estos últimos años he adquirido, pero que no desayunara en frente de Briefs, no significaba que no lo hiciera. Comía algo alrededor de las mañana, pero aquello, lejos de ser un alivio para él, solo hacía que una nueva ronda de charla sobre nutrición se le escapara de la boca, y de vuelta a empezar a enfadarse por mis hábitos alimenticios. Así que estos últimos, casi 60 días, he estado comiendo con regularidad, esperando que se convierta en un hábito que desplace al que he adquirido por casi 4 años.

Pensando en aquello, procedí a comer mi desayuno, no sin antes conversar con Sora sobre la cena, el día de hoy, estipulada para una hora más tarde.

—De acuerdo—dice ella a medida que anota la orden sobre una libreta, casi con letra ilegible—. Lo dejaré en el horno, de ese modo podrán consumirlo.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Mami?—intervino de pronto Aren con jarabe de Maple escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios.

¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo ha tomado la botella?

Seguramente hacía mucho porque ahora mismo sus waffles lucían humedecidos por el líquido pegajoso. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco por la travesura de mi hijo. ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera Sora ni yo pudiésemos haberlo visto?

Mi pregunta fue contestada cuando mi hijo sacó una botella en forma de oso de su lonchera ¿Cómo llegó eso allí? No tengo ni la menor idea, o, quizá ya estuvo allí desde el inicio, y, por despistada no logré verlo. Pero, no cabía duda que ocultar allí aquel manjar, demostraba su audacia y astucia.

Un tanto apenado, mi hijo bajó la cabeza como sintiéndose culpable por aquella travesura. Sin embargo, si Sora había estado haciendo esfuerzos por contener también su risa, al final no lo logró porque soltó a carcajadas. No tardé en imitarla mientras me cubría el rostro con las manos.

—Aren—le dije tratando de contener mi risa, más no pude. Así que aceptando que tendría que correr para darle un baño, en una carrera marcada contra el reloj, que ahora mismo me daba media hora para asearlo… lo tomé por las axilas y procedí a correr por las gradas hacia el segundo piso.

Ya dentro, lo desvestí tan rápido como pude, menos mal Sora había subido para ayudarme con otro uniforme para Aren, a la par que literalmente tallaba la piel de mi hijo. Si alguna vez había creído que no era posible tener jarabe en el tórax, ahora podía decir con certeza de que efectivamente no era tan raro como parecía. Lo bañé tan rápido como pude, y después a lidiar con la secadora de mano mientras podía ver a Sora correr hacia nosotros trayendo consigo aquel traje empaquetado.

Casi no pude secar muy bien el cabello de mi hijo, y tuve que vestirlo tan rápido que incluso olvidé soltar un botón de la camisa, razón suficiente para que él me mirara enfadado por haberle apretado la cabeza en el intento. Sora le colocó los zapatos, y, con Aren bajo el brazo como si se tratara de una carpeta, tuve que correr.

En mi carrera por el pasillo, me encontré con Briefs, al cual por cierto, terminé empujando. De todas maneras, estorbaba en mi camino y yo tenía mucha prisa.

—¡Lo siento!—le grité desde la planta baja a medida que salía para entregar a Aren a Mathew para que lo llevase a la escuela. Llevándome una no grata sorpresa al salir.

La camioneta no estaba, como usualmente solía, y, solo entonces vino a mi memoria lo que Trunks me había dicho la noche anterior.

 _"_ _Desde mañana empiezan sus vacaciones, retornará en quince días"_

—Demonios—mascullé.

—¿Dónde está Matt, mami?—preguntó mi enano aún bajo el brazo, no entendiendo la situación.

Por mi parte, nuevamente miré mi reloj, me quedaba media hora aún, de modo que balancee mis opciones. No podía teletransportarme, la única opción era ir volando. Y aquello hizo, no sin antes escuchar a Aren despedirse de su padre que, o sorpresa, había salido detrás de mí.

Veinte minutos fueron necesarios para llegar hasta un callejón cercano hasta la escuela. Aterricé detrás de unos automóviles parqueados allí, soltando a mí ya fastidiado hijo. Acomodé su cabello lo mejor que pude, pero irritante ver como aquellos cabellos, ahora completamente secos, se levantaban en una masa disforme que iba en todas direcciones. Rendida decidí enfocarme en acomodar su uniforme y decirle que avanzara solo hacia su escuela. Con las prisas, mi presentación no era la más digna. Un pantalón de chándal y una bata eran lo único que cubría mi humanidad. Así que no sería una buena idea, no si no quería aparecer en los periódicos como la burla de la ciudad entera.

Mi hijo, menos mal, comprendió a la perfección mi pedido, y, después de darme un ligero beso en la mejilla, como siempre hacía, aunque admitirlo le avergonzara, corrió a su escuela.

Cansada, me pegué a la pared en un intento de recuperar el aliento que mi esfuerzo había exigido. Al cruzarme de brazos, noté como en mi descuido y en la prisa, había olvidado de colocarme el corpiño.

Menos mal mis atributos no habían saltado para decirle: Hola, mundo ¿Qué tal este día?

Miré a cada lado del callejón antes de tomar de nuevo impulso para regresar a casa. No me tomó más de la media hora correspondiente, y finalmente llegué. Me adentré por la puerta del patio trasero, hecha literalmente un asco, el cabello lo traía despeinado y tan pegado al cuerpo, debido al sudor, que incluso yo misma me sentía terriblemente mal.

—Tiempo record—bromeó Briefs sentado en uno de los sillones del pasillo mientras me veía con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara.

—No estoy de humor, Trunks.

—¿Ah, no?—preguntó con burla mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana en sus manos—. Yo diría que sí. Felicitaciones, en verdad que hiciste un tiempo record ¿Es para celebrar o no?

—Ya basta—le dije respirando un tanto agitada. Me recogí el pegajoso cabello, sensación por demás desagradable y pasé de él para tomar una ducha en la habitación.

—Por cierto—me dijo a las espaldas—. Nos acabamos de quedar sin cocinera. Ella acaba de huir.

—¿Qué?

Juro que abrí tanto los párpados que mis ojos debieron verse del doble de su diámetro.

—Sí—contestó él completamente divertido por la situación, sin dejar de comer en ningún momento.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté sin poder creerlo—. ¿Q-qué?

Apenas sí habíamos terminado de planificar la comida para este día.

—¿Por qué?

—Saliste volando, Pan—contestó como si aquello fuera…

De acuerdo, lo admito, es lo más evidente.

—Oh. ¡Demonios!—mascullé antes de pasearme las manos por el cabello. Es verdad, no pensé en aquello.

—Sí, exactamente eso—dice Briefs, y yo no entiendo de lo que está hablando—, dijo que nosotros éramos los mismos demonios—dice él sin tomarle la importancia necesaria que el asunto lleva, y juraría que si no lo conociera bien, esta situación le resulta de todo menos preocupante, lo digo porque está con una sonrisa que le curva la cara.

Completamente divertido por todo esto, y no tardó en demostrarlo cuando se carcajeó.

—Nos acabamos de quedar sin empleada—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, riéndose en el acto—. Este día empezó de una manera interesante.

—No es gracioso, Trunks—interrumpí su momento de burlas—. Sch. ¿Eso dijo Sora?

—Sí—Asiente Briefs—. Incluso hizo la señal de la cruz sobre sí misma varias veces. Luego dijo que esta casa era del demonio, y, salió corriendo, gritando que Dios la protegería de todo mal en…

—Trunks—le llamé la atención. Solo esto me faltaba, que él no tomara este asunto con seriedad.

—Ah, sí. Ya lo recordé—dice ignorándome—. Dijo que en las penumbras y en los abismos de la muerte, él sería su luz y su arma contra el mal.

—Maldita sea—maldije por fin bajando la vista al suelo para lograr pensar con claridad—. No pensé en aquello. Maldita sea.

—Ya no te preocupes, Pan. No es para tanto.

—¿Qué no, Trunks?—era oficial, este hombre me está asustando—. Sora puede empezar a esparcir rumores sobre nosotros y…

—Pan—me dice acercándoseme con la mayor de las tranquilidades que haya visto en alguien, y, de vuelta en ese traje impermutable de preocupaciones—. ¿Quién le va a creer?

—Trunks.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso, no pasará nada—dijo con convicción, seguro de sus palabras—. Te lo aseguro, nena. No pasará nada.

—Pero es que…

—En todo caso, si alguien llegara a darle importancia. Lo cual dudo—dijo al fin—. Es su palabra contra la nuestra. Al final, ella pasará como una simple persona ansiosa de atención mediática, en el mejor de los casos, o, como una persona que ve fantasmas donde no los hay.

—Trunks.

—Ya tranquila. Te aseguro que no pasará nada.

Aunque quería debatir aquellos argumentos, al final no pude porque él tenía toda la razón. Así que me rendí con el asunto. Ya habría de conseguir alguna otra persona que quisiera trabajar para nosotros, claro, aunque para esta vez ya tendría la experiencia ganada en este día.

—Que no te preocupes—aconseja Briefs—, ya deja de pensar en esa mujer.

—¿Le pagaste, Trunks?

—No me dio tiempo de nada—dice restándole importancia—. Aunque, según el contrato que firmó, estipula que si ella abandonaba el empleo sin previo aviso, ni siquiera debería hacerlo.

—Trunks.

—Pan—dice firme y de vuelta su faceta ha regresado—. Al final, ella es la que abandonó el trabajo. Yo no la despedí—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Se fue y apenas sí estaba empezando otro mes más. El anterior ya se lo había pagado ¿Por qué habría de pagarle ahora?

—Trunks.

—De ninguna manera—dice— ¿Crees que debo ayudar a alguien que ofende a mi familia de esa manera?

—Por supuesto que…

—Por supuesto que no lo haré—dijo volviendo a su fase de absoluta seriedad—. Que se joda, me importa una mierda. Nadie insulta a mí familia, y menos en mí casa. Por Dios—bufó fastidiado y enfadado—, por momentos creí que aquella mujer era una exorcista profesional. Sch. Menuda mujer. No quiero volver a tener que verla, y mucho menos quiero tener a otra como aquella nunca más en esta casa.

Dicho aquello, se encaminó hacia la cocina, de seguro para desayunar. Mientras, yo solo pude quedarme parada en medio del pasillo, pensando en qué medidas tomar para contratar a una próxima cocinera.

Si algo como esto vuelve a suceder, lo cual se dará con certeza, ya que todas las personas de nuestro círculo pueden volar, esta casa se convertirá en lugar de paso para cientos de sirvientas. No quiero eso, porque mientras más personas cuenten la misma historia de: "demonios" como Sora nos llamó, por supuesto que el rumor llegaría a más oídos.

No quiero nada de aquello.

Después de tomar una respiración profunda, me encaminé hacia la habitación para mi ansiado baño. Veinte minutos después ya estaba lista, me enfundé en un nuevo vestido, ya que iría a dar una entrevista programada para las once del día, y luego tendría que ir a ver a mi padre para ver qué tal iban los negocios de mi difunto abuelo. De modo que, bajé hacia la cocina para terminar de desayunar. Lo cual fue breve.

Media hora después ya me encontraba despidiéndome de Trunks en el patio delantero.

—Cenaremos fuera esta noche—dijo y no tuve nada que objetar—. Veré qué puedo hacer para conseguir a alguien de confianza.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

—¿No habrá alguna comisión por ello?

Poco me faltó para poner los ojos en blanco, pero menos mal recordé que nuestra apuesta aún seguía en pie, así que me contuve.

—Tú también te beneficias de ello, así que por supuesto que no.

Todo me habría esperado, menos que se acercara demasiado a mí, colocándome muy cerca de él. Compartimos un beso breve, acción que, creo que lo motivó para decir las palabras prohibidas correctas.

—Esta noche, después de la cena, espero que acuestes pronto a Aren.

—¿Por qué? ¿Habrá algo especial?

—Sch. Deje de ser tan curiosa, Sra. Briefs o lo arruinarás.

—¿Algún indicio?

—Nos vemos en la noche, nena—se despidió de mí para montarse en su auto.

Iba a subirme también a mi auto pero antes Briefs sacó me pidió acercarme a su ventanilla.

—No me digas que olvidaste algo—bramé—. Te mataré si lo hiciste. Porque, si no lo has notado, estoy en tacones, no creas que es muy fácil correr así.

—No era eso—dijo agachando la cabeza, mirando en otra dirección.

—Entonces ¿Qué es?

—Ve con precaución en carretera—dice aún sin mirarme.

—Sí—respondo, balanceando mi pierna derecha de lado a lado. Sch, ni yo mismo entiendo el por qué estoy haciendo una niñería como esta—. Siempre lo hago. Gracias.

—Lo sé. Ah…

—¿Algo más, Trunks?

—Ah…

—Dime—insistí—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Te amo—dijo, pisó el acelerador y no tardó en desaparecer por la carretera.

Dejándome sorprendida en la mitad del camino.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —me pregunté.

 _"_ _Te amo"_

—Sch—sisee sonriendo en torno a la dirección que Trunks había tomado minutos antes—. Maldito loco.

Definitivamente no lo entendía.

Me había aconsejado que condujera con precaución y él era el primero en arrancar como si estuviera en una pista de carreras. Supongo que algunas reglas no aplican para Briefs, así sean las suyas propias. Aunque, lo último que dijo…

 _"_ _Te amo"_

—Sch—sonreír nuevamente como una tonta niñata, no era lo que planeaba para este día.

¿A quién pretendo engañar?

Mi alma completa está tan ilusionada en estos momentos.

Suspiré profundamente para dejarme de tonterías, y, a toda carrera, me adentré en el asiento del conductor de mi auto, encendí el GPS y tomé carretera, no sin antes maldecirme porque ahora también tenía que correr en contra del reloj. Tal y como mi mañana había iniciado.

En el trayecto, el celular no dejaba de vibrar, anunciando mensajes entrantes y también algunas que otras llamadas que obligatoriamente tuve que contestar.

Si yo había creído que este día sería uno de los mejores, ahora estaba dudando, y apenas eran las diez.

—|||—

Si has llegado hasta aquí, permíteme, en verdad, darte las gracias por seguir ésta loca historia, y, también por el apoyo o rechazo que ha recibido. A mí me sirve cada review que envíen.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMMORAL: SHADES FREE.**

 **CHAPTER III.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿A dónde iremos, papi?—pregunta Aren desde los asientos traseros, despejo por breves momentos la vista de la carretera para enfocarlos en mi hijo, impaciente niñato de cejo fruncido que ahora mismo cruza sus brazos con algo de enfado, de seguro sintiéndose ajeno a la situación.

—Ya te lo dije, Aren. Iremos a comer.

—Sí, papi. Pero nunca dijiste a dónde.

—De acuerdo—contesté—. Iremos a River Restaurant.

—No lo conozco, papi. ¿Es rica la comida?

No pude evitar reír por semejante pregunta, menos no esperaba de él.

—Supongo que sí, Aren—le dije antes de pisar el acelerador. Lo suficiente para alcanzar mi límite: 130 Km/ hora. Ya que Matt estaba de vacaciones, habría de aprovechar. Además, ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que no conducía un auto, al menos no en un rango permitido.

 _"¡Terminarás matándote si sigues, Trunks!"_

 _"Mamá. No fue nada. Llevaré el auto al taller. Además, bien sabes que si no he muerto enfrentándome a sujetos peligrosos, menos me matará un auto"_

Pobre mamá, supongo que en verdad pasaba preocupaciones. Aun sabiendo que nada malo me podría pasar, ella nunca dejaba de preocuparse.

 _"¡Estoy demasiado molesta contigo, Trunks! ¡Ya no eres un niño. Tienes 16 años! ¡Enmiéndate!"_

 _"Pero... mamá. Estoy sano, estoy bien. Solo mírame"_

 _"Me alegra, hijo. Me alegra mucho que estés bien, pero... ¡Acabas de destrozar un auto de un millón y medio! ¡¿Te das cuenta de eso?!"_

—¿Y ahora por qué sonríes?—de pronto pregunta Pan con la ceja interrogatoria levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado también—. ¿No nos contarás?

—Sí. Lo haré, pero...

—¿Pero?

 _"¡Trabajarás en la empresa desde hoy, Trunks Briefs! ¡No acepto ni la más mínima réplica!"_

 _"Pero mamá... el entrenamiento con papá. Él no aceptará que yo..."_

 _"¡Lo harás hasta que termines de pagar este auto! ¡Vegeta estará de acuerdo!"_

—¿Trunks?

—Es una anécdota muy divertida—le digo—. De seguro te divertirías.

—Ah. Entonces, de acuerdo, esperaré.

Pronto llegamos al restaurante, aparqué el auto, y, después de la insistencia de Aren en usar una mesa del complejo, y no una sala privada como yo había pedido inicialmente, nos encaminamos hacia uno de los cubículos. Para ser parte del bullicio que provocaba la plática de los comensales alrededor.

Al inicio me empezó a fastidiar todo aquello. Es decir, mi oficina es insonorizada, y aparte de la voz de Nian leyéndome el itinerario en la mañana, y antes de mis respectivas citas, realmente no me interesa lo que sea que estén diciendo fuera. Aquello tenía sus ventajas, muchas en verdad, en especial cuando me permitía concentrarme a profundidad en los cientos de papeles que invadían mi oficina cada mañana, aunque...

No era la única utilidad que le hallaba.

—... ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe al servicio, Aren?

—No, mami. Puedo ir solo.

—De acuerdo, ve. Te estaremos esperando aquí.

Apenas Pan lo dijo, el enano salió despavorido con dirección al baño. Hm. Es increíble. Después de haberle advertido tanto en casa, al final no me había hecho caso, y he aquí las consecuencias.

—Bien—dice Pan retornando su vista hacia mí por breves momentos antes de tocar la pantalla táctil del panel del cubículo—. Aren seguramente querrá comer esto—dice agregando unas cuantas porciones del menú—. ¿Qué vas a querer comer tú, Trunks? Aquí hay... teriyaki, atún, salmón, sashimi—dice deslizando el menú—. En fin... ¿O te apetece algún platillo especial?

—Sí, pero no es apto para menores de edad. Y aquí hay muchos.

—Trunks—regaña, roja de la vergüenza, reacción con la cual me he ganado una fuerte patada en la espinilla.

—Deja la agresividad, mujer.

—Deja la perversión, Trunks. Este es un lugar de comida—replica en un falso intento de mostrarse molesta, situación que no le dura mucho porque poco tiempo después vuelve a sonreír—. Enfermo.

—¿Por decir la verdad?

—No—dice—, por decirlo en el lugar menos apropiado.

—¿Ah, sí?—inquiero doblándome sobre la mesa—. ¿Me pregunto cuál sería el lugar correcto?

—No lo sé—dice indiferente, bajando la vista por breves momentos, en un acto de sumisión que ahora mismo me resulta atrayente—. Supongo que...

—¿Qué supones, Pan?

—En tu oficina—dice enfocando sus negros ojos en los míos, con cierto tipo de malicia enmarcada en largas pestañas—. Como la última vez ¿Lo recuerdas? Es una ventaja que un solo control remoto pueda cerrar las cortinas y crear un ambiente... excitante.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas—le digo antes de volver a mi asiento porque he visto con el rabillo del ojo a Aren acercarse.

Y evidentemente, poco tiempo después él ya está con nosotros. Sentado a mi lado.

—Ah, Aren. He pedido Giosas y Naruto para ti—anunció Pan como si no me hubiese estado seduciendo hasta hace unos minutos—. Bien, regreso en un par de minutos—dijo antes de tomar el mismo trayecto de Aren. Sch. Así que es hereditario desobedecerme.

Negué completamente divertido antes de teclear también mi orden, y aguardé en la mesa por el pedido, al mismo tiempo, Aren parecía un locutor profesional de algún deporte, porque hablaba y no paraba en ningún momento. Aunque, de alguna manera muy extraña, su monologo siempre me resultaba más atrayente que ciertas conversaciones con algunos adultos.

Lo escuché atentamente hasta que alguien llamándome por mi nombre, me hizo apartar la vista de Aren para enfocarlo, y, debo admitir que me causó una confusión acerca de cómo debía reaccionar.

—Hola—saludó Pilaf con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Hola—también respondí a secas. Menos mal, Pilaf minoró el incómodo momento cuando extendió su mano hacia mí, ante lo cual no pude negarme a estrecharla. Me abrí paso entre Aren y fui hacia Pilaf para corresponder a su abrazo.

—Me sorprendió el verte aquí—dice palmeando mi hombro. Charlamos un par de minutos hasta que su vista dejó de enfocarse en mí, para mirar a Aren—. ¿Así que este es tu hijo?

—Así es—le respondí antes de presentarle a mi hijo—. Aren. Este hombre es Pilaf, un antiguo amigo mío.

—Sr. Pilaf. Hola.

—Hola, Aren—devolvió el saludo él, sentándose en frente de Aren—. Trunks. Debo decirte que... me alegra que el dilema con...—estoy seguro que ese silencio significaba Mai en toda su esencia, pero como Pilaf siempre fue tan perspicaz, prefirió callar—. No haya afectado nuestra amistad.

—Por supuesto que no habría porqué, Pilaf.

—Gracias por eso—me dijo antes de dirigirse a Aren—. ¿Y tú, pequeño? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—4 y medio.

—Vaya. Entonces supongo que serás ya muy fuerte ¿No es así, pequeño saiyajin?

Me hizo gracia el ver cómo Aren abría desmesuradamente sus ojos, sorprendido de lo que Pilaf había dicho. Buscó en mí ayuda para evadir la pregunta, tal y como siempre Pan y yo le habíamos aconsejado. Acción que me enorgulleció en extremo.

—Tranquilo, Aren—Le dije inclinándome a su oído—. Es un antiguo amigo de la familia. No debes temer. Adelante, contéstale.

Con algo de desconfianza Aren respondió. No sin antes, tomarme fuertemente de los dedos.

—Sí—respondió—. Sí, señor.

—Me alegra, Aren—dice sonriendo—. Creo que no es necesario decirte que... tu raza—dijo—, es una raza guerrera ¿Verdad?

—No, señor.

—Por eso, debes comprender lo mucho que se te exigirá en el futuro, Aren. Al igual que lo hicieron con tus padres.

—¿Usted conoce a mi mamá, señor?

—La conozco, sí—dice acariciando el cabello de mi hijo—. Ella es alguien con mucho poder. Por eso supuse que tú también eras fuerte—dice—. Escucha, cuando niña, tu madre solía entrenar muy duro, y por eso era muy poderosa. Yo no tengo las capacidades de ustedes, pero... aun así lo sabía.

—¿En verdad mi mamá entrenaba mucho?

—Sí—contesta—. Goku, tu bisabuelo, él solía entrenarla, Aren. Incluso recuerdo que en una ocasión, ella casi me mató.

—¡¿Qué?!—inquirimos tanto Aren como yo, mirándonos la cara. Completamente sorprendidos.

—Oh, pero ella no lo sabe—dice sonriendo—, era apenas una bebé. No se lo digan, por favor.

—¿Cómo fue aquello?—no pude evitar preguntar a pesar de haberme mordido la lengua —, Es decir ¿A qué viene eso ahora, Pilaf?

—No tenía ninguna importancia real, Trunks. Pero sabes que soy curioso por naturaleza, y, no es muy común el ver a la siguiente generación de saiyajins.

—Baja la voz, Pilaf—pido.

—Aún si nos escucharan, Trunks. Nadie aquí comprendería. Mejor relájate. Ah, diantres. La conversación estaba interesante, pero me tengo que ir—dice levantándose del asiento—, espero que tengan una excelente velada, Trunks, Aren. Quizá nos veamos otro día y podamos seguir charlando.

Diciendo lo último, se alejó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista.

—Ese señor es muy extraño, papá.

—Y eso que no lo viste en sus mejores épocas—bromeo con él, a medida que por fin nuestra orden arribó. La mesera dejó los pedidos sobre las mesa, y poco después Aren ya se encontraba comiendo, sin embargo, Pan ni siquiera regresaba. Un tanto extrañado, le llamé un par de veces pero cada vez, resultaba ocupado.

—¿Y mami?

—Estoy en eso—respondí con el celular en la oreja. Le timbré una vez más y esta vez escuché su sonido característico. Me levanté del asiento, y miré por sobre los cubículos, poco después la vi contestar.

—Voy enseguida.

Dicho aquello, me colgó, y se apresuró a nuestro encuentro.

—Lamento esto, pero tuve que contestarle a papá.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Sí—dice—, quería que le enviara los escaneos de algunas patentes, y tuve que ir al auto a por mí computador. Lo siento mucho.

—No te disculpes—le digo—, apenas sí nos servían la comida.

Demoramos un par de horas, y ahora me encontraba acostando a Aren en su cama. El enano, después de comer, había caído presa del cansancio.

—Según escuché a algunas personas en la entrada—me dice Pan a las espaldas—, ese lugar acaba de reinaugurarse hace pocos días, al parecer estuvo en un periodo de remodelación.

—¿En verdad? Yo solamente fui porque alguien me lo recomendó. Nada más que ello.

—Eso en ti es de extrañarse—bromea—. Yo habría creído que ya sabrías hasta el nombre del tatarabuelo del dueño.

—Sch ¿Me estás diciendo intenso, Pan?

—¿Tengo que decirlo?—replica juguetonamente desde el puff en el suelo. Con las piernas recogidas entre sus brazos.

—No me provoques, Pan—amenazo con medio rostro en su dirección—. Solo espera que me desocupe de Aren.

—Hm—se burla—. No eres capaz.

—Ahora sí fuiste demasiado lejos, Pan.

No resistí aquella provocación, la tomé por el antebrazo, y, ha arrastras la saqué de la habitación de mi niño.

—Era broma. Era broma—repite de manera nerviosa—. Lo juro, Trunks. Era broma.

—No habrá perdón, ya te lo había advertido, Pan—le digo—, no es mi culpa si no tomas enserio mis advertencias.

—Espera, espera—dice detrás de mí—. No podemos hacerlo hoy.

—¿Qué?

En aquel instante aquello me detuvo en seco, voltee a mirarla para tener como respuesta solo un encogimiento de hombros de su parte.

—Tengo cita con la ginecóloga el viernes—dice—. Debo hacerme un Papanicolaou.

—Ah.

—Lo siento, no podrá ser.

—Entiendo—le dije soltándola de mi agarre—. Si es aquello no hay cómo.

Bien sabía que la prueba exigía dos a tres días sin sexo. Demonios. Menuda suerte la mía.

—Sí, pero no pongas esa cara—me dice tomándome de la barbilla antes de robarme un beso—. Podemos hacer otras cosas, como por ejemplo... ah... mirar una película, jugar ajedrez, o...

—¿Esa es tu idea de diversión, Pan?

—Ahora sí—Responde feliz

—¿Parece que lo estás disfrutando?—replico observándola mejor—. ¿Disfrutas verme así?

—No es eso—dice—. Sino que pienso que debemos hacer todo aquello que no implique una predisposición para el sexo. Así que por eso te propuse cosas "sanas" ¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea?

Asentí entusiasmado, arremangándome la camisa.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Una batalla—contesté—, sin reglas. Solo tú y yo.

—¿Ahora?

—¡Concéntrate, Pan!.

—¡Demonios!—maldijo cuando mi pierna se estrelló contra su espalda baja. No dejé de atacar en ningún momento, incluso cuando vi que estaba teniendo dificultades para protegerse.

Sus brazos cruzados cubriendo su rostro y pecho, detenían mis puñetazos a medida que descendíamos.

—¡¿Solo eso puedes hacer?!

—¡¿Qué esperas que haga?!—me gritó.

Emocionado por aquella respuesta, incrementé la velocidad de mis puños, y cuando creía que ya la tenía acorralada, debido a que estábamos a menos de cinco metros de aterrizar sobre el suelo, y ella inevitablemente terminaría estampada allí, Pan se jugó su última carta.

Debo admitir que ni siquiera vi venir eso, pero aquel golpe en la boca del estómago me dejó sin aliento por breves momentos, mismos que le sirvieron para lanzarme el Bengala Solar, y dejarme completamente cegado.

Tardé un par de minutos antes de poder abrir los ojos y adaptarlos al ambiente. Me restregué los mismos hasta que al fin pude enfocar mi situación: Pan había desaparecido.

—Pero...

Intenté dar con su ki, pero en fue en vano, segundos después comprendí que aquella técnica ocultaba la energía de mi oponente, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: Pan estaba a la defensiva ahora.

En ese instante oculté mi ki y agudicé mi oído. Aunque solo fueron unos cuantos segundos en los cuáles me cegó, aquellos le habían sido suficientes para ahora mismo representar un peligro potencialmente grave para mí integridad.

No creo que le haya hecho gracia el que las últimas horas la haya tratado como una bolsa de gimnasio, así que sé que ahora mismo atacará con todo.

Aunque me alegro por ello, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por mí, porque al parecer tiene un par de técnicas nuevas que ha estado perfeccionando. Como aquella técnica de Krilin. Si bien en cierto no es la primera vez que la usaba conmigo, nunca antes me había dejado tan confundido después de aquella cegadora luz destellante.

Caminé en medio de los árboles, situándome de espaldas a ellos para tener una visión completa de mi panorama. Una visión de casi 360°. Intenté encontrarla con todos mis sentidos posibles, sabía que no estaba lejos. Conociéndola como lo hago, seguramente quiera darme el elemento sorpresa, y aquello vaya que dolería.

No podía quejarme, bien lo había estipulado yo al inicio, nada de reglas.

Demonios. Me maldije mentalmente cuando no pude encontrarla tan rápido como en un inicio había creído. Por más que intentaba, no podía dar con ella. Dejé mi sitio, hasta entonces seguro, y avancé unos cuantos pasos, retornando a ver mí alrededor en todos los ángulos que me eran posibles.

Con los puños predispuestos en frente de mí, enderecé la espalda y caminé cierto trayecto en reversa. Con todos mis sentidos predispuestos.

Maldición. Ahora estoy jodido.

Pan tenía la ventaja en lugares como estos, conoce lo suficientemente bien los bosques cómo para saber los sitios más vulnerables, y los mejores puntos de observación, y, por ello estoy seguro que ahora mismo está observando cada paso que doy. Por lo cual, cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser mi perdición.

De pronto el sonido de una rama quebrándose, me hizo lanzar una bola de energía en aquella dirección. Corrí hacia allí, pero nada encontré. Evidentemente ella había estado allí, a no menos de cuatro metros de mí.

Rápidamente volví a colocarme en posición de batalla, con mis ojos recorriendo el lugar de arriba abajo, de norte a sur. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y algunos sonidos parecían venir desde distintos puntos a la vez, más preocupaba. Para mí desgracia, no controlé mis emociones la primera vez, y para mi maldita suerte, había dado mi ubicación exacta con esa ráfaga de ki.

Pero si seré idiota.

Seguramente Pan ya habría marcado mi perímetro, y vendría a por mí, así que los golpes podrían venir desde distintos sitios. Aunque, realmente preferiría que lo hiciera de una buena vez, ella sabe que detesto sentirme el conejillo de indias. Quizá por esa misma razón está haciendo sobresaltar mis nervios ante cada sonido o el mínimo movimiento.

Diablos.

Detesto la tortura psicológica.

Me encantan los retos, sin embargo, hasta yo sé que si me quedo aquí, no tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad ante Pan. Este es su terreno. Al contrario de mí que soy excelente en campo abierto, Pan podía atacar mejor en espacios como estos, aunque no se desenvolvía mal en exteriores.

Pretendí salir del bosque, al menos hasta la periferia para tener un par de ventajas como el poder responder a su ataque para finalmente llevarla a mi terreno de pelea. A toda carrera salí del sitio, pero a mitad de camino, caí de cara al suelo, producto de una bola de ki que me dio directo en las pantorrillas.

Al instante, como pude, me levanté, tan solo para ver como unos discos de energía venían hacia mí, lanzados desde distintos sitios. No esperé para correr, idiota sería si me quedaba allí. No podía usar la técnica de vuelo, no quería darle la ventaja a Pan para venir por mí, así que habría de correr en medio de la oscuridad. Los discos de energía no tardaron en darme cacería.

Irónica la situación.

Era yo el que quería ver a Pan arrastrándose, suplicando piedad, y ahora la situación se había invertido, y era yo el que estaba huyendo de aquellos ataques, a los cuales no podía corresponder. Conozco a Pan y sé que si lanzó tantos en distintas direcciones es porque no está segura de mi posición, y yo no quiero perder. Así que por ahora, solo puedo correr por mi vida. Esquivé algunas de las raíces sobresalidas del suelo a mis pies, y los mismos árboles en frente de mí mientras no podía detenerme. Ahora aquello significaría un error grave.

La desventaja era abismal, Pan podría estar guiando sus haces de energía desde el cielo ahora mismo, aunque no lo considero una posibilidad. Tonta no es, así que aquello no sería posible. Estoy casi seguro que está cerca, lo malo es que esta oscuridad no me deja verla, y aquello solo le permite darme caza.

No sé si estoy molesto porque no puedo responder, porque quiero ganarle en su propio juego o porque quizá todo esto se asemeja a una cacería en donde yo soy la presa, y nunca me ha gustado optar por ese rol. El bullicio de más discos lanzados hacia mis laterales me hizo correr con más ímpetu. Parecía que estaban a centímetros de estrellarse contra mí en cualquier momento, y un par de ellos casi lo hizo, de no haber sido porque me lancé al piso, aquellos me habrían dado de lleno, y ya estaba lo suficientemente herido de las pantorrillas para permitirlo de nuevo, en especial porque un par de los anteriores me habían herido justo en el talón de Aquiles. Una más de aquellos, y definitivamente quedaría a su merced.

Se la había jugado bien, definitivamente bien.

Era una apuesta que no muchos hacíamos por considerarlo algo carente de orgullo, pero aquella palabra: "Sin reglas" le daba el crédito. Esto se trataba de sobrevivir, no era un simple entrenamiento y todo esto era completamente válido. Me quedé tendido hasta que sentí los discos pasar de nuevo de mí, rozándome la espalda en su trayecto, y dirigiéndose hacia cielo abierto para estrellarse allí, tal cual fuegos artificiales.

—¡Trunks!

De pronto la escuché llamarme, así que enseguida agudicé nuevamente el oído. Solo un nuevo llamamiento necesitaba para localizarla.

Solo uno más.

—¡Trunks!

Allí estaba. El sonido provenía no muy lejos de mí, en dirección al este. ¿Allí se ha ocultado todo el tiempo?

Si es así ¿Cómo demonios no pude sentir su ki, ni siquiera cuando me ha lanzado aquellos ataques?

No tardé para tenerle en frente, predispuesta, con los puños levantados.

—Ya es suficiente de juegos, Trunks. Acepta tu derrota.

—No lo creo, Pan. Aún estoy de pie.

—No por mucho.

Apenas me guiñó uno de sus ojos, y ya se encontraba en frente de mí, empinándome su rodilla en el abdomen, y uno de sus puños en la mejilla, con tal fuerza que me hizo retroceder un poco y levantar una nube de tierra a mí alrededor. Aun con su puño en la mejilla, retorné a verla, tan decida como estaba, solo me sonrío, lo mismo hice yo, y poco después ya nos encontrábamos repartiéndonos puños.

Esquivaba mis ataques con sorprendente habilidad, misma que no demostró en nuestro previo encuentro. Todo esto me da en qué pensar que si recibió anteriormente golpes fue porque en verdad quiso y no porque no pudiera detenerlos, como yo pensaba.

Si había sido así, en parte me sentía decepcionado. Creí que ella le estaba poniendo el ánimo que este enfrentamiento merecía, sin embargo, al verla atacar ahora, con una seriedad marcada en el rostro pero al mismo estilo que Goku, me hizo emocionar ante cada golpe que a mis antebrazos estrellaba. Cada vez con mayor velocidad, hasta que en un momento me propinó un patada que pasó rozándome la cabeza. Me agaché, y de cuclillas, retrocedí un cierto trayecto hasta poderme apoyar en algún tronco, ya que los golpes de mi contrincante.

Me dolían las piernas por el esfuerzo, pero no habría de darme por vencido, de cierto modo, todo esto era entrenamiento. Así que decidí continuar en mi posición.

Patadas y puños hacia mi persona no faltaron, así como tampoco un comentario de mi parte ante semejante embestida.

—¿Acaso quieres matarme mujer?

—No sería tan amable si fuera el caso.

Repartió un par de nuevos puños y en especial una bola de ki, pero esta vez, dando una vuelta de acróbata, dándole una patada en las costillas, logré alejarla de mí, al menos unos cuantos metros, los suficientes como para reponerme y poder volver a mi posición de pelea .

Creí que vendría nuevamente a por mí, sin embargo, ella solo junto sus manos delante de sí y dio una reverencia.

—Me he divertido con esto, pero... ya es hora de irnos.

—¿Qué?

No diré que no me sentí decepcionado, pero aun así permanecí en mi posición de pelea. Esto podría tratarse de una trampa. Así que no me moví de mi sitio. Al comprobarlo Pan se me acercó, tan solo para decirme que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana.

¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

Dejé mi postura para arreglarme la ropa, ahora rota en algunos sitios y cubierta por tierra y algunas cuantas hojas y hierbas. Producto de haber rodado por el suelo hace poco.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en limpiar con la mano mi traje para que al menos quedara algo presentable, aunque claro, nunca más abría de usarlo.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre usar un traje blanco para entrenar, Trunks—Se burló Pan al verme sacudir la ropa con ímpetu.

—Hm. Déjame, Pan. Además, es elegante.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas—dijo restándole importancia—. Ahora vámonos.

Volamos en dirección a casa cerca de media hora, para cuando llegamos, no pude evitar decir unas cuantas frases para molestar a Pan.

—¡Eres un salvaje!—le dije adentrándome en el armario para lanzar la ropa inservible a la basura. Con apenas una toalla en la cintura ingresé en el cuarto de baño, en dónde Pan ya se había acabado de dar una ducha, y empezaba a enfundarse en sus pantaletas.

—Fuiste tú el que dijo sin reglas.

—Sí—repliqué—. Lo dije, pero eso no significaba que me casi me derivaras a un ortopedista.

—No seas un niñato—se burló—. No fue nada, además, estás sano, y...

—¿Esperabas que no pudiera levantarme?—pregunté solo con el afán de molestarla.

—No. Por supuesto que no quería eso, Trunks. Ahora dime ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele acaso?

—Ahora no—respondí con sinceridad para adentrarme en la ducha—. Pero pudiste haberme desgarrado el tendón.

—Pero no sucedió, Trunks. Además, te recuerdo que después del primer ataque no volví a enviar uno como esos.

—Mientes—confronté restregándome la cara con el agua helada que caía de la ducha—. Enviaste muchos de esos, no lo niegues.

—Está bien, un par de ellos, pero nada te pasó. Además, los últimos solamente eran para hacerte huir.

—¿Qué?

Apenas escuché aquello, giré en torno a ella, entrecerré los ojos, tratando de comprenderla, y solo pude ver la disculpa en su rostro.

—De los primeros sí que había que preocuparse, pero los segundos ataques ya no tenían tanta energía reunida.

—¿Qué no? Uno de ellos me rozó el cuello, Pan.

—Trunks. No exageres—dice cepillándose los dientes—. Aquellos discos no tenían más energía que la de los anillos que usamos en... no me hagas decirlo.

—Sch—negué—. No lo creo.

—Te lo juro—Dice—. Nunca haría algo que te pusiera en peligro real.

—Eso lo sé, pero hoy sí me asustaste—le dije mientras continuaba con mi ducha—. Pensé que querías mi cabeza colgando de un marco en la pared.

—No exageres, Trunks—dice de nuevo, y esta vez, hasta yo creo que sí estoy exagerando—. No hice nada que no hayan hecho con nosotros ya. Solo recuerda nuestros entrenamientos de niños. Solían ser peores.

—Sí, lo eran. Pero ahora quien me sorprendió fuiste tú. Me atacaste con saña, Pan.

—Dijiste que era un entrenamiento—replica—. Así son los entrenamientos, y, tengo que agradecerte por ello.

—Deberías.

—Sí—dice—, aunque...

—¿Qué sucede ahora?—pregunté cerrando el grifo.

—Trunks. Nunca olvidaré como tus piernas se elevaron por sobre tu cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—La forma en la cual te diste un trampolín sobre el suelo—confesó riéndose a todo pulmón.

¿Qué?

 _"¡Mierda!"_

—Claro—apenas sí dije con los brazos cruzados, mirándola burlarse de mí—. Ríete todo lo que quieras, la próxima será mi turno.

—Debí haber tenido una cámara conmigo, Trunks—se ríe—. Rodaste por el suelo como una bola de Bowling. En verdad te asustaste.

—No, para nada.

—No lo niegues, Trunks. Tu desesperación en correr lo mostró, lo cual me hace recordar...

—¿Qué?

—¿No dices que te dolían las pantorrillas, eh? ¿Acaso estabas mintiéndome con eso para hacerme sentir mal?

—No, para nada. Me dolían, sí, pero tampoco me iba a quedar allí a resistir cada ataque ¿Verdad?

—Debiste hacerlo—dice—. Te hubieras dado cuenta al instante que no tenían gran carga energética.

—Hm. Resulta que no quería ser un tiro al blanco viviente.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo, Trunks. Entendí la referencia. Escucha, no debes sentirte avergonzado. Algunos temen cuando peleo enserio.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo?—repliqué encaminándome al armario para tomar mi pijama.

—¿Por qué huirías de no ser así?

—Yo nunca hui, esquivé los ataques, eso es muy diferente. No hui en ningún momento.

—De acuerdo, no huiste.

—No lo hice—respondo nuevamente, dándole la espalda y enfundándome en calzoncillos.

—Es verdad—me dio la razón. Al fin. Sonreí por ello, porque había salido victorioso de aquella batalla verbal.

No me tomó más de 5 minutos para adentrarme en mi habitación y enfundarme en las sábanas. Con Pan mirándome fijamente, en un determinado momento, sonrió como si algo gracioso se le hubiese cruzado por la mente.

—¿Ahora qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Pan.

—Correr buscando la salida también es huir, Trunks.

—¿Así que sí me viste?

—Cada movimiento, Trunks.

—Sch. Estaba en desventaja.

—Sí, es verdad. Yo también.

—Pero si acabas de decir que tenías todo para atacarme ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Podías verme con claridad, pero aun así solo jugaste conmigo.

—Como un juego del gato y el ratón—bromea—. Sí, tuve varias oportunidades de atacarte por sorpresa.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?

—¿Recuerdas el golpe que me diste antes de cegarte?

—Sí.

—Bueno...—empieza—... el golpe me dio en toda la espalda, y me dejaste dolorida. No podía moverme con libertad por algo de tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Pudo ser grave.

—No—responde —. No lo era, tiempo después pude recuperarme, y fue allí cuando empecé a atacarte.

—Debiste haberme dicho y no hubiésemos tenido que pasar por eso.

—Hm—bufa—. ¿Y no haber cobrado mi venganza?

—Pan...

—De ninguna manera—Dice—. Porque ese golpe sí me dolió.

—Lamento haber sido tan brusco.

—No te preocupes. Al final me fue de gran ayuda, veo que fallo mucho en mi defensa del lado izquierdo. No vi venir ese golpe.

—Ahora que lo dices, es verdad.

—Necesito corregir eso—dice empezando a cerrar los ojos—, no creas que pasó desapercibido para mí que te contuviste en la fuerza.

—¿Así que lo notaste?

—Pero por supuesto que sí. No debiste, Trunks. Si fuera un enemigo real, aquello habría logrado romperme las costillas.

—Pan.

—¿Y qué haría yo con un pulmón perforado, eh?—Replica—. Para entonces ya podría declararme muerta, Trunks ¿No lo ves? Para eso sirven los entrenamientos.

—Lo sé.

—Por eso necesito que me digas qué fallos viste en mí el día de hoy.

—Bueno...—empecé pero fui interrumpido por una súplica pidiendo absoluta sinceridad—, tu lado derecho es más que excelente, y has mejorado tus técnicas, en especial la de Krilin.

—Sí—dice feliz—. Lo notaste. La aumenté por 100x.

—Tiene sentido.

—Sí, pero... continúa, por favor.

—Bien, ahora pasa lo contrario con tu lado izquierdo, no es que sea malo, sino que no responde con la rapidez que necesitas responder ante un impulso, te diré, aún no puedes lanzar ataques con tanta destreza como lo haces con tu lado hábil.

—Eso lo sé, aquello será mi perdición si no lo perfecciono ¿Verdad?

—Te ayudaré a mejorar—ofrezco—. Seguramente no te tomará mucho tiempo, solo basta que te concentres mejor y puedas responder con igual destreza. Ahora, a dormir, al menos un poco, pronto amanecerá.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Nos veremos en la noche, el día de hoy tengo una junta con papá.

—Sí, también debo viajar a ciudad del norte—responde detrás de mí a la par que se ata la corbata—. Llegaré a la madrugada.

—Mi abuela irá por Aren—informé—. Lo recogeré en la noche.

—Bien—dijo corriendo descalzo por la habitación en busca de sus calcetines en el armario.

Esta mañana nuevamente se estaba volviendo caótica, y todo se lo debíamos a nuestra desvelada anoche, tal fue la situación que apenas sí nos habíamos acabado de levantar para ir a nuestros respectivos trabajos. Y ahora ambos corríamos en diferentes direcciones para tomar nuestros trajes. Por mi parte, se podría decir que aquello ya hacía tiempo había formado una costumbre en mí, en comparación con Briefs, quién estaba tan desesperado por mudarse de ropa que el intento sus manos entorpecían. Lo cual, de cierta manera, aquella actitud me causaba gracia. Pocas son las veces que lo veo así.

—¡Mierda!—lo escuché maldecir desde el armario.

—¿Necesitas algo?—pregunté caminando hacia él con los pendientes en las manos—. ¿Trunks? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien—dijo saliendo de aquella recámara, sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué sucede contigo?

—Nada—dijo encaminándose hasta la sala de estar para tomar su maletín—. Se me hizo tarde. Nos veremos luego. Ve con cuidado.

—Sí.

Apenas contesté aquello, el hombre corrió hacia el balcón para salir disparado por los cielos. Poco después también me encontraba en su misma posición. Menos mal llegué a tiempo a la oficina del agente tributario, en donde mi padre ya aguardaba por mí.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Muy agradecida.

 **Odette Kaidens Zeng.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

 **IMMORAL: SHADES FREE.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

[Eres único, Trunks. Muchas gracias por esto]

Sonríe apenado, le doy un par de palmadas mientras lo atraigo hacia mí, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, y juntos empezamos a caminar en dirección a Capsule.

[En verdad no sé cómo darte las gracias por este favor]

[No tienes de qué agradecer. Después de todo, eres como mi hermano ¿O no?]

[Gracias por la estima, Trunks]

Gira su cabeza brevemente hacia mí, me da una sonrisa completa antes de guardar el cheque en el bolsillo de sus siempre presentes vaqueros.

[Trunks. En cuanto pueda yo…]

[Déjalo así. Es un presente. Me enfadaré si intentas devolvérmelo]

Se suelta de mi agarre, se coloca en frente de mí y por momentos creo ver la duda atravesar sus ojos, sin embargo, él agacha levemente la cabeza y me da un gesto de infinito optimismo, susurra algunas otras palabras que no soy capaz de escuchar, intento, pero me es imposible. Parece ser que he perdido la capacidad de oírle ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo de qué va todo esto ¿Qué estás diciendo? Aun si formulo aquella pregunta, me veo incompetente de expresarla.

Llevo mis manos a mi boca y a mis orejas para tratar de encontrar el respectivo obstáculo que me impide escucharlo o hablarle, más no lo encuentro, aparto por breves momentos mi vista de él, y, para cuando vuelvo a enfocarlo, ahora él viste un traje de etiqueta. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Sonríe y presume, lo veo vanagloriarse por su aspecto. Pasa sus manos por sus risos rebeldes, y pronto camina hacia mí para golpear mi hombro. Quiero contestarle, pero por más que lo intento, no logro formular ni siquiera una sola frase. Él sigue platicando conmigo, ajeno a que ni siquiera puedo escucharle. Si no viera sus labios moverse, diría que nada malo sucede, pero lo veo, sin embargo, mi sentido de la audición y de la palabra parecen haberse esfumado de mí.

De pronto sus ojos azules encuentran los míos, me mira fijamente frunciendo el cejo en el acto. Parece ser que se ha dado cuenta, lo cual agradezco porque quizá él pueda ayudarme a salir de este trance.

[¡EH! ¡Trunks! ¿Estás bien?]

Por el báculo de Kamisama. Aquello lo escuché con suma claridad, y lo que vino a continuación también. Al parecer solo se trató de un breve periodo de trance, porque he logrado contestarle. Lo cual es un enorme alivio.

[¿Y qué tal luzco?]

[Presentable. Elegante]

La emoción parece ser su carta de presentación el día de hoy porque no deja de sonreír. Tanto que me ha contagiado. Sin embargo, como ya suele ser un hábito en mí, bajo la vista hacia mi reloj, anuncio la hora y cuando retorno a verle, él ha desaparecido. Giro en todas las direcciones posibles más no le encuentro. Le busco en el lago artificial pero tampoco está. De seguro está en la cocina. Si es así, en verdad estoy sorprendido ¿Cómo pudo haber corrido tan deprisa? Cuando llegué, le llamo un par de veces pero no logro dar con él, salí al pasillo principal pero ni así pude hallarlo. Un tanto extrañado, me apoyé en la isla de la cocina. Tomé mi celular y le marqué. Seguramente me está jugando una broma. La contestadora me respondió un par de veces, y cuando me hube exasperado por su intento de broma pesada, muchas de las cuales solía gastarme, él ingresó a la cocina. Casi solté el celular de la impresión. Vi ese pasillo de polo a polo ¿Cómo no pude haberlo visto allí?

[¿Sucede algo?]

[No. No. Solo que me has asustado. Es todo]

Da un chasquido sonoro con su lengua antes de sentarse en frente de mí. Cruza sus brazos sobre el mesón y con la cabeza gacha dice que quiere comentarme algo. Le doy hincapié para continuar mientras reviso las decenas de mensajes que de Goten recibo. Muchas de ellas, solicitándome el departamento nuevo que me ha dado mi mamá.

[Siento que esa es mi vocación, Trunks]

Dice como último recurso para darme a comprender su locura. No pude evitar apoyarme sobre el mesón con la cabeza baja.

[¿Estás seguro?]

Más que una pregunta para él, fue para mí mismo. Temía por él, sin embargo, al verle tan decidido y feliz como estaba, acepté y le di un puño en el hombro, dándole a entender que aceptaba de buen grado su decisión. Con la intención de ir a la alacena por una botella para celebrar, lo dejé solo. A mí regreso, nuevamente no le encontré. Apoyé la botella en la mesa y nuevamente le llamé. Nadie contestó. Si continuaba con estos tontos juegos realmente le iba a dar una patada en las bolas. Intenté encontrar su ki, más no pude. Bramé de enfadado. Bien sabe que no me gustan las bromas.

[Ya estoy aquí]

Una voz ronca y firme se anunció, de inmediato retorné a verle, y casi me caí de espaldas. Allí, saliendo del cuarto de almacenamiento, en donde tan solo minutos antes había estado yo, él me daba una sonrisa de complacencia absoluta.

[¿Pero qué te sucede, Trunks?]

¿Esto no puede estar sucediendo o sí? ¿Acaso estoy enloqueciendo?

Su expresión denota preocupación, se acerca a mí, haciendo sonar sus botas negras en el suelo, se saca la garra verde que trae para dejarme ver su cabeza con corte de cabello militar. Juro que no sé qué pensar de todo esto.

[Soy yo, hermano ¿Qué te sucede?]

La impresión de verle en su traje de un soldado de la armada me hace imposible siquiera pestañear por momentos. De pronto, se lanza a abrazarme, me siento estrujado entre sus brazos, a la par que él da un par de fuertes palmadas a mi espalda.

[Es bueno verte, Trunks]

Correspondo a su gesto mientras me es imposible dominar mi primera impresión ¿Qué está pasando?

[¿No te da gusto verme?]

[Por supuesto que sí. Ah… Debiste decirme que vendrías]

Casi sin pensar lo dije. Menos mal el incómodo momento fue reemplazado por una breve conversación.

[Tengo hambre ¿Podrías darme algo de comer?]

[Faltaba menos. Regreso enseguida]

No aparté mis ojos de él mientras caminé hacia el refrigerador. Juro que solo fue entre buscar la tarta de frambuesa y cerrar la puerta, y nuevamente había desaparecido. Enfadado, dejé la tarta sobre el mesón y me fui a mi habitación. En el camino escuché un bullicio provenir desde el patio lateral. Mi curiosidad me llevó allí, todos los muchachos, vestidos de manera elegante, me sonríen, y me llaman con sus manos, invitándome a lo que sea que estén viendo. No me tomó más de diez pasos estar entre ellos. Saludan y sonríen felices, celebran algo ¿Pero qué? Mi madre no tarda en localizarme, se acerca y me regaña por haberme colocado mal la corbata. Qué demonios ¿A qué momento me he cambiado?

[Pronto será tu turno, Trunks. Desde ya te lo advierto, él está muy emocionado]

[¿Turno para qué, mamá? ¿Qué es lo que…?]

[Querido. No me digas que olvidaste preparar el discurso]

¿Discurso? ¿Qué discurso? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Mi madre pasa su brazo a través del mío y me guía en el camino. No muy lejos de mi punto inicial, logro divisar una cabellera conocía, él gira hacia mí enseguida, viene a mi encuentro y después de un par de palmadas, me comenta algo fuera de lugar.

[Luce hermosa. Hermano, me siento tan enamorado]

¿Enamorado? ¿Qué estupideces está diciendo?

Mis preguntas fueron contestadas cuando de pronto, en medio de la multitud, veo a Mai acercársenos. Vestida de blanco, sonriente, nos saluda.

[Espero tu discurso, hermano]

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Rápidamente doy un par de pasos atrás, miro mí alrededor y al parecer todos han formado una especie de círculo alrededor. Intento salir, pero no encuentro cómo en medio del cúmulo de personas. Empiezo a girar en círculos, todos los invitados me miran, empiezan a murmurar y con ello solo logran traerme un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Suelto la copa que quién sabe en qué momento y de dónde la habré tomado. Y me cubro los oídos por el bullicio tan insoportable en el que todo se ha tornado. De pronto todo empieza a dar más vueltas, mi vista empieza a tornarse borrosa, el ruido enloquecedor no se detiene, ahora parecen haberse incrementado las voces, los susurros, los gritos. Muchas personas hablando a la vez. Cierro los ojos. De pronto todo se hunde en un silencio tranquilizador. Con algo de desconfianza, levanto mis párpados e indago mí alrededor. Ya no hay nadie. Suelto un suspiro de profundo alivio. En el patio ya nada queda, excepto un pastel de bodas, intacto, colocado sobre una única mesa de manteles blanco. Me acerco hacia ella, tomo la nota que tiene sobrepuesta, procedo a abrirla para leerla, pero aquella está en blanco.

[¿Qué…?]

Ni siquiera pude completar mi propia frase, escucho su voz grave a mis espaldas, retorno a verle y lo encuentro molesto. No deja de lanzarme improperios mientras trato de entender que es lo que está pasando. No tarda nada en lanzarse a mí, con las manos en puño. Por instinto, coloco mis brazos cruzados sobre mi cara. Nunca sentí aquel golpe. Retiré mi defensa y lo que vi me aterró. No muy lejos de mí, Daniel se encogía sobre el suelo, en un charco de sangre. Me acerco enseguida, intento levantarle pero ya se encuentra inconsciente. Intento abrir su camisa ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando?

[¿Pero qué es…?]

Al momento de siquiera intentarlo, me vi aterrorizado por mi propias manos, cubiertas de sangre. Temblé de impotencia ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué es lo que yo…?

[¿Qué sucedió, Trunks? ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?]

Del susto terminé soltándolo en el suelo y retrocedí. Su mirada lúgubre y terrorífica me enfocó. Él se levanta de su sitio, se sacude la ropa un tanto empolvada, y con una sonrisa un tanto macabra empieza a caminar hacia mí, aún en el suelo, empiezo a retroceder como me es posible.

[¿Algo que explicar, Trunks?]

[¿Qué… q-qué…?]

Dios. Estoy tartamudeando del miedo. Él camina con un paso pausado, y en su trayecto, la sangre es su fiel testigo. Sonríe a medida que se me acerca, intenta tomarme, quiere hacerlo, retrocedo más pero no logro alejarme lo suficiente.

[¿Crees en los fantasmas, Trunks?]

Siento mi corazón palpitar con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, ya hasta lo escucho en mis oídos. Cierro los ojos porque de seguro esto es una alucinación. Debe ser eso. Yo debo…

[¡Desaparece! ¡Desaparece!]

No importa cuántas veces le lance bolas de energía, el espectro, porque de seguro eso es, no deja de asecharme.

[¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame en paz!]

[Si no te llevo al infierno conmigo, Trunks ¿Qué haré entonces?]

Siento que no puedo más. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla del miedo, está por alcanzarme, su mano se extiende hacia mí. Me alcanzará, me va a atrapar. Ha venido por mí ¡Me atrapará! ¡Me atrapará!

Cierro los ojos fuertemente. Siento un fétido olor acercarse, me sopla en la cara, causándome repugnancia, de pronto rasguña mi rostro, pretendiendo logra que abra los ojos. Ni pensarlo. No. Esta alucinación debe desaparecer.

[Me acabas de dar una pauta… si no has de ser tú, entonces… me llevaré a Aren]

Enseguida abro los ojos, y lo veo darme la espalda, ya a una distancia muy considerable de mí. Me siento aliviado por momentos y me permito ganar aire para mis pulmones, pero mi corazón casi salta cuando escucho a Aren gritar.

[¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Me lleva!]

Daniel se aleja tomando a mi hijo por los cabellos, arrastrando por el suelo.

[¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Me lleva! ¡Auxilio!]

Aren. Aren. Aren.

[¡Aren!]

[¡Volveré por Pan, dulce amigo!]

¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?

[¡Papá! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Papá!]

—¡Ahh!

Respiro desaforadamente. Cierro los ojos una y otra vez. Pero la oscuridad no me trae calma y empiezo a sollozar y a desesperarme ¿En dónde…? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es lo que…?

Por Dios ¿En dónde estoy?

—Trunks. Trunks. Estabas soñando. Cálmate. Por favor, cálmate.

De inmediato veo una luz blanquecina a mi costado izquierdo, y logro ver a Pan junto al velador.

—Trunks. Fue un sueño, trata de calmarte.

No puedo dejar de temblar, me he quedado sin palabras, cierro los ojos nuevamente, trago saliva e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de calmar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Puedo sentir mi propio pecho subir y bajar de una manera insana.

—Trunks, tranquilo, tranquilo. Te hiperventilarás si sigues así. Fue una pesadilla, tranquilo.

La siento pasar su mano por mi frente mientras la otra toma mi mano, pero aun así no puedo dejar de temblar y de respirar de manera desesperada.

—Amor, tranquilo. Tranquilo. Ya pasó.

Escuchar su tono de voz tranquilo, hace que al menos tenga el valor para abrir los ojos y verla.

—Tranquilo—su voz en tono compasivo vuelve a repetirme que se trató de un sueño. Después de sonreírme, encendió por completo las luces de la habitación, logrando causarme alivio con ese gesto.

Gracias a Dios estaba en mi casa, en mi cama.

Apresurado me siento y pego mi espalda a la pared. Pan no tarda en acercarse a mí, se arrodilla sobre el colchón y con una mirada de preocupación por lo que ha pasado. Enseguida me levanto de la cama e intento correr pero me veo detenido por Pan.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Aren—solo puedo decir—. Necesito ver a Aren.

—Él está bien—dice—. Acabo de venir de allí.

—Necesito verlo. Yo…

—Trunks. Cálmate—sus manos toman mi rostro, acunándolo a medida que frunce el cejo—. Solo estabas soñando. Aren está bien.

Suspiré una vez más, y eso al parecer fue suficiente petición ante Pan, quien solo me abrazó fuertemente mientras susurraba que todo estaba bien. Tragué grueso antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Solo entonces, una vez que hube recobrado la compostura y por qué no, el aliento. Me permití ver a mi esposa, aún enfundada en su vestido. Me explicó que acaba de llegar, que su padre se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, y he allí la razón por la cual estar vestida hasta las dos de la mañana.

Le tomó escasos cinco minutos mudarse a un pijama y unírseme en la cama. No sin antes darme una nueva camisa de dormir.

—Estás empapado.

Agradecí el gesto y poco después ya estábamos nuevamente sumergidos en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué soñaste?

Esa misma pregunta me hacía yo. No recordaba la mitad del sueño. Pero lo último jamás podría olvidarlo.

—No lo recuerdo.

Eso fue suficiente para no indagar más en el asunto, lo cual le agradecí, en especial porque no quería recordar ese maldito sueño.

—Descansa, Trunks. Solo fue una pesadilla.

Una mierda de pesadilla que me hizo gritar, de hecho.

—Sí.

Después de aquello no podría dormir, me conocía lo suficiente para asegurarlo, sin embargo no se lo hice saber a Pan. Noté el cansancio en su voz, así como también en los suspiros que se permitió dar en cuanto me abrazó. En pocos minutos se había quedado dormida. Doy una última mirada para comprobar su estado, y efectivamente lo estaba. Con cuidado me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación de Aren. Tenía que verle.

Abrí la puerta e ingresé.

Mi hijo al parecer tiene más herencia Son que Briefs. Duerme en una posición fetal que asusta. Las mantas, hace tan solo un par de horas, perfectamente tendidas, ahora no era más que un tumulto de telas envueltas en su cuerpo.

Me acerco hacia su cama, lo arropo con una manta de sobre, misma que siempre Pan deja en un sillón cercano y lo cubrí. Aunque, bien sé que aquella terminará de algún modo también terminará como las otras.

 _"_ _¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Me lleva!"_

Dios. Que horrible sueño.

Ahora, aún si quisiera, me será imposible dormir, así que decido deambular por la habitación de mi hijo.

 _"_ _¿Crees en los fantasmas, Trunks?"_

Eso… recuerdo levemente que fue parte de mi sueño.

—Daniel—murmuro.

Aquel sueño macabro nuevamente. Hace tiempo que no lo tenía.

 _"…_ _Me llevaré a Aren…"_

Fue una maldita pesadilla. Retorno a ver Aren, profundamente dormido en su lecho, ajeno a los gritos que le he oído dar en mis sueños.

 _"_ _Sr. Briefs. Cuando despierte de aquellos sueños, trate de calmarse"_

Menudo consejo daba el Dr. ¿Cómo demonios podría guardar la calma cuando Aren estaba involucrado?

 _"_ _El día de hoy, abordaremos nuevamente el tema. Concéntrese, dígame en dónde está. Narre cada hecho por favor"_

Maldita sea. Bien sabía yo que no debía acudir a la cita el día de hoy. Supongo que eso tiene algo que ver. Decido no pensar en eso, pero aun así me quedo en la habitación de Aren. No sin antes tomar un par de sus libros con el afán de pasar el tiempo.

Después de un par de horas leyendo cuentos infantiles, parecía que al fin el sueño empezaba a manifestarse. Aunque, era una pena en verdad, el amanecer estaba a escasos veinte minutos. Me levanté con pesadez del sillón, estirándome poco después. Mis huesos crujieron al instante. Me rasqué la cabeza y salí de la habitación. Me dirigí a la cocina para picar algo, y media hora después Gohan vino a mi encuentro. Compartimos un par de tazas de café antes de escuchar a Aren venir hacia nosotros.

—Buenos días, abuelito. Hola, papá.

Su cordialidad se vio afectada cuando su característico y genéticamente heredado estómago saiyajin se manifestó en un gruñido que tanto a Gohan como a mí nos hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar, Aren?—inquiero.

—¿Ah?… papi—dijo con duda—… tú no sabes cocinar.

Juro que mi hijo y su honestidad matutina son devastadoras. Tosí en clara advertencia de que rectificara lo dicho, pero Aren no captó la indirecta, más bien…

—Pero es la verdad, abuelito Gohan. Mi papá no sabe cocinar, y cuando lo hace… sabe y huele feo.

Gohan no pudo evitar expresar unas buenas carcajadas a costilla mía. Enseguida le doy mi cejo fruncido a mi hijo por hablar mal de mí, pero Aren solo se encoje de hombros y aparta la vista en otra dirección. Fingiéndose inocente.

Si bien ya lo he comprendido. Parece ser que mi hijo no dudaría en ofrecerme en su lugar.

 _"_ _¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Me lleva! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Papá!"_

Aunque…por mí parte con gusto lo aceptaría. Caso diferente es con su madre.

 _"_ _Volveré por Pan, dulce amigo"_

Fue solo un sueño. Necesito olvidarlo. Necesito sacarlo de mi mente.

Gohan se ofrece a preparar el desayuno, labor en la cual estoy colaborando.

—Trunks. Las tostadas.

—Sí, Gohan.

Asiento mientras corro hacia la tostadora. Nadie me dijo que sacar las tostadas quemaría como el infierno. Soplo las yemas de mis dedos al instante mientras Aren y Gohan no pueden parar de reír por mi evidente incompetencia en las labores culinarias. De todas maneras, nunca necesité hacer esto.

—Te lo iba a advertir, pero…

—Qué graciosos—repliqué entendiendo el punto, y de paso miré de soslayo al diablillo de hijo que tenía.

Según Gohan, Aren le habría pedido guardar silencio. Al parecer el enano quería verme en esta situación. Calculador resultaba ser el enano.

—Oh, siento tanto haberme quedado dormida.

Un tanto somnolienta aún, Pan se nos acerca. Despeina el cabello de Aren en su trayecto y agradece a su padre el haber empezado a preparar el desayuno. Me permito toser para hacerme notar también partícipe de este evento, sin embargo ella parece no captar mi intensión. Evade mis indirectas y apresurada empieza a preparar el desayuno.

—¿Qué eso que…?

Al instante todos afinamos nuestro sentido del olfato para tan solo…

—¡Las tostadas están quemadas!

Juro que nunca sentí tanta vergüenza en mi vida. Y la misma se incrementó cuando todos ellos ya no pudieron resistir la risa y a carcajadas se burlaban de mi torpeza. Pan no fue ajena, se río tanto que su rostro se tornó en un color rojo, de seguro tal cual está mi rostro por la vergüenza.

—Muchas gracias por la comida, mamá.

Dicho aquello Aren corrió escaleras arriba para reunirse con su abuelo.

—¿Más comida, Trunks?

A pesar del ofrecimiento de Pan, aunque sonara tentadora, la sensación de sentirme tonto, aún no me abandonaba. Denegué enseguida.

—Vamos. No fue para tanto, Trunks.

—Eso lo sé—contesto—. Solo que….

—Sí, sí—comenta divertida dejando los utensilios sobre la mesa mientras se me acerca por la espalda y pasa sus brazos por mi cuello—. Briefs debe ser perfecto ¿O no? Tranquilo, campeón. De esto nadie se enterará.

—Tu padre lo vio.

—Él no dirá nada.

Me permití bufar brevemente, pero un beso en mi mejilla me hizo girar hacia ella.

—Me encanta verte hacer tonterías, Briefs. No es para tanto.

Dicho aquello, empezó a caminar en dirección a la cocina. Aquella última frase me dejó estático en mi lugar. Aunque, fue suficiente como para despertar mi picardía matutina. Di una par de zancadas hasta llegar a la cocina.

—¿Algo qué decir, Trunks?

No contesté.

Me acerco a su espalda, para abrazarla. Sus manos ocupadas en medio de la vajilla no pueden evitarlo. Menos mal. Conveniente para mí.

Empiezo a depositar un par de besos en su cuello, y mis manos parecer dirigirse por sí mismas. Ascienden desde sus caderas, excelente punto de partida, hasta su abdomen. Gime débilmente apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Por favor, ahora no.

—Si sabes lo mucho que me gusta oírte suplicar ¿Verdad?

Me da un codazo que logra hacerme doblar sobre ella.

—Déjate de bromas, mi padre está aquí, compórtate.

—De ti ni siquiera lo diría—Replico continuando con mi trabajo.

Retiro el cabello de la curvatura de su cuello y continúo con mis besos.

—En serio, Trunks. Tengo una sartén en mis manos.

No pude evitar reír por su ocurrencia.

—Me gustaría verlo.

—¿Me estás desafiando?—replica—. Tú y yo sabemos que los desafíos entre nosotros, raras veces terminan bien.

—Sí. Lo sé. En especial cuando me quieres enviar a un especialista.

—¿Aún no lo superas?

—No—contesto siendo más pícaro. Mis manos ascienden, adentrándose en su camisa de dormir y en el saco de hilo que ahora mismo la cubre—. Y al parecer tú aún no superarás esto.

Pellizqué sus pezones por un par de minutos. Me congratulé al verla apoyarse en mí pecho y gemir un poco. Al para, mi miembro empezaba a manifestarse doloroso e incómodamente cautivo. Pan dejó su labor sobre el fregadero y solo se permitió recargarse.

—Dios. Para por favor—volvió a suplicar, sin embargo, no soy muy conocido por ser comprensivo.

Intensifiqué mi agarre, y allí que la oí emitir un solo gemido que… Dios, me llegó directo a la entrepierna.

—¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Por una mierda… Apresurada Pan me dio un codazo que me hizo soltarla. Enseguida me di la vuelta hacia mi recién llegado hijo. Inoportuno para todo lo que quería hacerle a su madre, pero en fin, no podía desquitarme con él.

—¿Qué quieres, Aren?

En momentos como estos en verdad agradecía que al menos el fregadero estuviera en la dirección opuesta a Aren. Puedo apostar mi vida a que Aren no vio nada.

—Ah… mami ¿En dónde están mis pinturas? Abuelito Gohan quiere pintar.

—Ah… ense-enseguida, Aren.

Al parecer la especie de barrera que había hecho para ella, no fue lo suficiente como para que recuperara la compostura, y su contestación algo torpe lo denotaba así.

—Bueno.

Así como había venido, así mismo Aren corrió en dirección hacia su habitación. Dejándonos nuevamente solos. Giro en torno a Pan que ya está secándose las manos en un paño de cocina mientras me mira con una mirada asesina.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo vi venir.

—No lo vi venir—repite imitando de una pésima manera mi voz—. Te lo advertí.

Pretende pasar de mí, pero le tomo de la mano y la atraigo hacia su antigua posición.

—No tardes mucho.

—Pervertido—dice antes de darme un breve azote con el paño justo en las bolas.

—¿Estás loca, mujer?

Coloco mis manos sobre mis gemelos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que duele?

—No—dice—. Pero hazme caso la próxima vez.

No dijo nada más. Con paso apresurado sube las escaleras, dejándome con las ganas a flor de piel, conjuntamente con un dolor en la entrepierna que quizá sí me lo merecía.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Maldito, Briefs. Se lo advertí, y, al final, el señor hace lo que se le antoja. Solo espero que Aren no haya visto nada.

Me detuve en el pasillo antes de ingresar a la habitación. Me examiné tantas veces que creo que he tardado demasiado. Giré el picaporte y efectivamente mi papá ya estaba en su labor. Dejé el nerviosismo previo de lado y me encaminé hacia el armario de Aren para encontrar una caja llena de colores y temperas.

—De haberlo sabido, no te habría causado molestias, Pan.

Mi padre, inocente de lo último, se disculpó. Enseguida me uní a él.

—¿Recuerdas esto?

Asiento.

—El pequeño Sr. Dinosaurio.

—Sí—dice—. Solía… dibujar para ti cuando eras una niña—la melancolía en su voz es evidente—. Sch. Y ahora… heme aquí, dibujando para mi nieto.

—Papá…

El sentimiento de nostalgia de aquellos días me invadió. No pude evitar comparar la imagen de mi padre cuando niña, con la de ahora. Aunque su semblante y todo él aún denotaban juventud, propio de nuestra raza, lo cierto era que solo bastaba hablar con él para saber que no era alguien que tenía mucho conocimiento para ofrecer. En especial cuando acomodaba sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Gesto que me hacía recordar a los ancianitos del asilo al que solíamos ir mamá, abuela Milk y yo.

—Papá…

—No te preocupes—al parecer leyó mis pensamientos porque me tomó del mentón y sonrío—. Los años no pasan en vano. Además, para mí, solo eres una niña con otro niño.

No pude evitar reírme por su ocurrencia.

—¿Este color, abuelito?

—Sí, Aren. Ese le quedará bien al dinosaurio—contestó antes de mi mirarme—. Quién sabe por qué nos resultan tan atrayentes los dragones, Pan.

—¿Por qué dices eso, papá?

—Es que… —dice mirando a Aren por breves momentos y es allí cuando soy consciente de que algún secreto es el que me ocultan—. Aren tiene un dragón mascota en la montaña Paoz.

—¿Es eso cierto, Aren?

Mi hijo no puede mentirme. Sabe que lo descubriré al instante. Su excusa fue que no sabía si estaría o no de acuerdo con eso. Por supuesto que…

—Eso es maravilloso—les dije a ambos. Respuesta que causó emoción en Aren—. De hecho, Aren. Según sé, papá también tuvo uno y también Goten.

—Eso es cierto, lo había pasado por desapercibido—añadió mi padre—. Supongo entonces que es una tradición.

—Sí. Seguramente eso.

—Al parecer eres una filántropa de talla mundial, Pan.

No entendí aquel enunciado de Trunks, él lo comprendió, así que me extendió su tableta.

—Lugar número 2 de la lista—dijo antes de sentarse a mi lado y señalar con su dedo el párrafo—. Eres un ejemplo.

Un poco más y terminaba poniéndole los ojos en blanco. Menos mal pude reprimir mis impulsos y comencé a leer:

A sus 35 años, Son Pan, esta talentosa y guapa best-seller, también economista, ha sido reconocida en más de una ocasión como una de las escritoras mejor pagadas del mundo. Según la revista Forbes, reveló que le escritora recibió la suma de 35 millones de dólares durante el año 810 por su trabajo. Mismo en el cual dio a luz a su hijo, según ella apuntó _"Aren es una bendición y le hizo honor a un antiguo dicho popular"._ Su fortuna asciende a 90 millones de dólares. Pero a pesar de esta fortuna, la escritora es el vivo ejemplo de una persona con el valor de la humildad, no le importa salir a la calle sin maquillaje o ropa de marca. Prefiere pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su único hijo, Aren Briefs (4), fruto de su relación con el Magnate de Corporación Cápsula, Trunks Briefs (43).

A pesar de los rumores sobre su separación después de 11 años de matrimonio, se sabe que Son no apeló a la división de bienes mancomunados durante su divorcio, así como tampoco ha exigido alguna pensión alimenticia en nombre de su hijo. Medios extranjeros aseguran que Son ha invertido en bienes raíces en el exterior en diferentes ciudades del mundo, pero durante los últimos años ella se ha radicado en Greenwich Collage cerca de New York., en una pequeña casa de un barrio residencial.

Son tampoco es una fanática de los autos último modelo, al contario, posee el mismo Audi R8 de $162,900 dólares desde hace años y se sabe que conserva el primer auto que compró, siendo este un Volkswagen EOS de 35 mil dólares. Aunque también solía tener un auto de C.C Roadster valorado en un precio similar al Audi.

En constantes entrevistas Son ha declarado que conoce el valor del dinero y que eso se lo debe a su familia. _"Siento que la vida ha sido muy benevolente conmigo, y me siento constantemente afortunada por eso… Realmente no me apetece ser arrogante, soy una catástrofe en eso, me sentiría mal enseguida e iría corriendo a pedir disculpas. En especial porque así me criaron mis padres y mis abuelos. Además, mi abuela paterna me daría un par de lecciones para recordarme mi ascendencia"_ , señaló en su última entrevista.

A pesar de ser nieta del fallecido Mr. Satán, Son asegura conocer el valor del dinero y saber cómo gastarlo de manera eficaz. Así que rara vez se la ve cenar en lugares costosos y elegantes, y dice no estar interesada en adquirir un jet u otras excentricidades como otras celebridades. Tiene inversiones en diferentes lugares y también es muy reconocida por realizar diferentes y cuantiosas donaciones de caridad. He allí su fundación en honor a Mr. Satán y su reciente donación de un millón de dólares a ACNUR. Cabe destacar que no es la única ocasión en que Son dona una cantidad equivalente. En el año 804, conjuntamente con su pareja sentimental de aquel entonces, Trunks Briefs, donaron la cantidad de dos millones para la misma causa. Por lo que Son desde hace algunos años se ha convertido en una participante activa en la promoción de causas humanitarias a nivel económico. Se dice que Son está en la lista de las nominadas para ser nombrada como Embajadora de Buena Voluntad por la ACNUR. Pero no se ha confirmado.

Por último, Son ha aseverado que no quiere despilfarrar su fortuna para asegurar el futuro de su hijo Aren. A pesar de que este es uno de los herederos de Corporación Capsula conjuntamente con su primo Jay Son, hijo de la vicepresidenta y también heredera, Bra Briefs, actualmente.

—¿Ves?—se congratula Trunks como si la nota tratase sobre él—. Eres influyente a nivel mundial.

—No puedo creer esto.

Murmuro a medida que dejo caer la tableta de mis manos. Trunks me mira curioso, al parecer pensó que aquella nota me alegraría.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Ah… no, no.

—¿En verdad?—es evidente que no me ha creído. De manera que una vez más me digo que soy pésima mintiendo—. Dicen solo cosas buenas ¿Te ha molestado algo?

—Ah…

Levanto la vista por breves momentos antes de bajarla hacia mis manos enlazadas.

—¿Pan?

 _"…_ _Su único hijo…"_

Lamentablemente, Yunny…

 _"_ _¡Sr. Vegeta, por favor! ¡Abra la puerta!"_

—Pan…

—No es nada—contesto cerrando mis párpados antes de respirar profundamente—. Solo que…

 _"_ _¡Sr. Vegeta. Por favor, abra! ¡Necesito que me ayude"_

—¿Qué sucede, Pan?

—Ah…

—Dime.

—Al parecer no saben que regresamos—añado sonriente y Trunks pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Deberíamos dar una rueda de prensa entonces?—Responde.

Al parecer he logrado librarme de sus preguntas.

—¿Qué dices, Pan? Solicito una rueda de prensa.

—No—me mofo por semejante ocurrencia—. Deja que se enteren solos.

—Si eso quieres—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Sabes del aprecio que le guardo a la prensa—dice con sarcasmo.

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al armario para mudarse de ropa. Continúa hablando sin embargo soy ajena, porque no puedo apartar un par de palabras de mi mente.

 _"…_ _su único hijo…"_

—¡Imagina si te nombraran embajadora. Tu abuela estallaría de dicha!

—Sí—murmuro para mí.

Cierro mis ojos y miles de recuerdos pasan por mi mente.

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios te sucedió, niñata?"_

—Pero no solo sería ella—dice Trunks caminando hacia mí—. Aren y yo también estaríamos muy orgullosos, Pan. Aunque, si no lo hicieran, tampoco marcaría la diferencia.

—Ah, sí.

—Regreso en un momento. Iré a ver a Aren.

—Sí. Voy enseguida.

—Descansa, amor—deposito un beso en su cabellera con olor a bebé, apago la lámpara lateral a él y solo entonces emprendo rumbo a mi habitación.

—¿Mami?

Aren me detiene a mitad de camino, enciende su lámpara y noto en sus gestos que tiene algo que decirme.

—Dime, Aren.

—Ah…

—Nunca te has guardado nada, Aren—añado para darle confianza. Aunque poco después el suceso de esta mañana cruzó fugaz por mi mente. Tragué grueso, producto de la culpa. Sinceramente, espero que no se trate de eso, sin embargo, no se me ocurre otro motivo—. Ah…

Demonios. Y luego porqué me molesto con Briefs. El hombre se ha visto librado de esta menuda conversación por una llamada de celular, por lo que ahora me veo sola frente a un infante que quizá empiece a preguntar sobre situaciones comprometedoras de los adultos. En especial, la de esta mañana, gracias a Briefs.

—Mamá…

—Aren—No cabe duda de que es eso—. Hijo, escucha. Ah… lo que viste esta mañana fue…

—¿No piensan tener más hijos?

Aquella pregunta me dejó estática en mi sitio, con la boca entreabierta y mis brazos colgando a mis costados. Su pregunta me ha impresionado, sin embargo es la firmeza con lo que lo ha dicho es lo que me deja petrificada.

—Eso es todo. Sí—Escucho que Briefs dice a mis espaldas—. Llámame mañana para saber qué pasó con eso. Sí. Adiós. También descansa, Bra.

Menos mal termina su llamada, se coloca a mi lado y me permito darle un señalamiento con mis ojos. No importa cuánto espere su respuesta, parece no comprender. Así que me acerco a su oído y le susurro algo breve y conciso:

—Un hermano.

—¡¿Qué?!

Si Trunks conoce la definición de discreción, esta vez no lo puso en práctica.

Nuevamente señalé a Aren con mis ojos. Menos mal, esta vez Briefs entendió.

Camina hacia nuestro hijo, se sienta a sus pies y empieza a darle una conferencia que honestamente ni yo entiendo a donde va. Empieza por la explicación de una bombilla, diciéndole las partes que contiene y lo que hacen.

No sé ni cómo piensa formular la analogía, pero me interesa en verdad, porque al parecer Aren tampoco está entendiendo nada por el cejo fruncido que marca su frente.

—Bueno, entonces por último tenemos la ampolla.

—¡Trunks!—no puedo evitar llamar la atención, callándome al instante, justo en el momento en el que mis dos hombres se me quedan viendo. Al menos Aren no ha entendido el porqué de mi interrupción.

—La ampolla del foco—retoma Briefs mirándome divertido de soslayo—. Entonces, así es como funciona.

—¿Eh? Pero… papi…

—No le has dicho nada—replico en nombre de Aren y en el mío. Porque juro que casi me caí de espaldas por su menuda cátedra que al final nada tenía que ver con el problema inicial.

—¿Cómo no, Pan? Le he enseñado.

—Trunks—le llamo la atención nuevamente—. Deja de jugar y dile.

—Ah… —fue gracioso verlo mirarnos a los dos mutuamente sin saber qué hacer—. Ah. Pan. Dame un día—me dice de pronto—. Denme un día. Prometo traer un mejor ejemplo.

Al parecer Aren ha aceptado porque enseguida se arropó en sus mantas mientras Trunks y yo salimos de su habitación.

Fuera, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me permití darle un puño leve en el hombro a Trunks. Se queja por el golpe, pero debe admitir que lo merece.

—No sé cómo hablar de eso, Pan.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, en un intento de controlar su propio nerviosismo.

—Trunks.

—¿Debe explicarle todo?

Se pone algo histérico, baja la vista por momentos, mismos que aprovecho para poner los ojos en blanco. Ya no lo resistía.

—Trunks—intento nuevamente entablar una conversación con él, sin embargo no parece escucharme. Está alterado.

—No creo que esté listo para oír algo así—continúa su monólogo—. No vi venir eso. Lo esperaba en unos cuantos años más, quizá estaría más preparado y…

—Trunks.

—Tú me lanzas allí sin previo aviso—me acusa—. Pan. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—No—replico—. Es cosa de los dos, pero yo no supe cómo iniciar. Nunca había preguntado eso.

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que deba decirle? No creo que esté listo para escuchar que el hombre tiene que…

—Basta—interrumpo—. Tampoco debemos decirle todo lo que acontece en una relación sexual, simplemente algo que… pueda entender de acorde a su edad.

—Sí. Iré a investigar que puedo decirle.

A paso apresurado se encaminó al cuarto de estudio. Su accionar me causó gracia. Rara vez alguien ponía en aprietos a Briefs. Sinceramente, ni yo misma me doy crédito a lo que veo. Un hombre que manda sobre otros a diestra y siniestra, ahora se ve intimidado por una pregunta de un pequeño niño y su avidez de conocimiento. Me abrazo a mí misma mientras avanzo por el pasillo con dirección a mi habitación. Sin embargo, me detengo a cierta distancia de llegar.

 _"_ _¡¿Por qué demonios gritas así, niñata?! ¡¿Qué te suce…?!"_

Suspiro profundamente y retomo mi paso. Ingreso a la habitación, y nuevamente la tableta de Trunks sobre la cama me trae amargos recuerdos.

 _"_ _Niñata…"_

Desbloqueo la pantalla y nuevamente leo la nota sobre mí, en un acto que está lejos de ser narcisista.

 _"…_ _Son quiere asegurar el futuro de su único hijo…"_

—Yunny…

 _"_ _Por favor, Vegeta. Lléveme al hospital"_

 _"_ _Resiste, Pan. Llegaremos"_

—Dios…

 _"…_ _Aren Briefs, su único hijo…"_

Lamentablemente, ni mi Yunny, ni mi primer bebé están aquí para refutar eso.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, déjame darte las gracias. Muchas, muchas gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMMORAL: SHADES FREE.**

 **CHAPTER 5.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Esta noche sí hablarás?

—¿Eh?

No sirve de nada el pretender evadirla. Decida cómo está, no dará su brazo a torcer.

—Dijiste una noche—frunce el cejo mientras recarga su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta. Bajo la vista nuevamente hacia la pantalla de mi computador y finjo teclear—. Ya ha pasado una semana.

—He tenido mucho trabajo por hacer. No he podido.

—¿Trabajo?—su voz en tono divertido hace presencia. Claramente está disfrutando el momento—-. ¿A quién crees que engañas?

Si no estuviéramos tratando de un tema en verdad relevante, pensaría que su paso lento y ondulante de caderas, encaminadas en mi dirección, son una clara invitación indecorosa, pero también seductora. Se acerca a mi escritorio, toma asiento en frente de mí. Cruzándose de brazos, me mira fijamente.

—¿No sabes cómo empezar, verdad?

En silencio, admito que tiene absoluta certeza.

A pesar del tiempo que he ganado gracias a mis evasiones, lo cierto es que no encuentro la manera de hacer siquiera una analogía o una metáfora para explicar algo tan explícito como lo es un encuentro sexual, y menos a un niño.

—Tranquilo—se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia mí.

Le cedo el sitio en mi regazo, mismo que ella acepta como lugar de descanso. Pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y en un rápido movimiento, me atrae hacia la curvatura de su cuello.

 _Oh_ , Sra. Briefs. Este delicioso y reconocible aroma, nena.

—No hay necesidad de que te compliques más.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya he hablado con Aren al respecto.

Levanto la cabeza para verla mirarme con comprensión.

—Me tomé aquel atrevimiento.

—¿Cuándo lo has hecho?

—Esta tarde—responde—…volvió a surgir la pregunta—añade mordiéndose el labio—. Entonces, como aún no llegabas, me tomé el atrevimiento. Ya está todo en orden.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Simplemente le expliqué lo necesario acerca de cómo se tiene un bebé… —baja la vista brevemente, toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

—¿Sí?

—Sí—responde—. Mamá y papá se aman mucho—relata como si de un cuento se tratase—, así que ambos deciden tener un bebé. Para ello, mamá debe sembrar una semilla, proveniente de papá en su vientre. Producto de esa unión, el bebé que nacerá, tendrá un poco de cada uno, tal y como una Hershey´s Cookies and creme [1]

—Interesante comparación.

—¿Puedo continuar?

—Adelante, por favor. Solo recuerda que no soy Aren—comento burlesco.

—Como quieras—dice divertida—. De modo que, como va a tomar un poco de cada uno, eso explica porque Aren tendría azules ojos y cabello negro—dramatiza de manera exagerada. Le pongo los ojos en blanco—. Entonces, después un tiempo, nueve largos meses de incubación, en los que por cierto, la pancita de mami crecerá mucho, sus mejillas—dice apretando las mías con tal fuerza que me provoca unos cuantos gemidos de dolor. Lo cual divierte a Pan—, también crecerán, se pondrá rechoncha.

—¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Entendí, Pan! ¡Suéltame! ¡Entiendo, entiendo!

Para mi alivio se compadece.

—Pero también crece su corazón ¿No preguntarás por qué?

—¿Porque necesita bombear sangre para dos personas?—inquiero masajeándome las mejillas doloridas a medida que Pan me mira de soslayo.

—Le quitas la magia, Briefs.

—Eres tú la que preguntó, solamente respondí.

—Si estoy narrándote de esta manera—añade cruzándose de brazos—, es porque, esta vez, tuve que hacer tú trabajo, pero la próxima, tú serás quien cumplirá a cabalidad su deber. Te estoy dando una pauta para que sepas cómo tienes que decirle las cosas a nuestro hijo de casi 5 años, porque vi que no tenías ni la remota idea de por dónde empezar.

Ahora todo encaja.

—Entiendo—pongo las manos en alto—, por favor, continúa enseñándome.

Pan sigue narrándome su intento de cuento infantil mientras mi dedo índice delinea el borde de la bata celeste que la cubre. Habla con tanta emoción que contagia, sus manos también se expresan intentando dar un material didáctico para mis ojos. Me causa gracia su actitud. No basta decir que la literatura realmente es uno de sus fuertes, está tan concentrada en su relato que no es capaz de ver que poco a poco, he conseguido ascender el dobladillo de su bata.

 _"_ _¿Es una broma, cierto?"_

 _"_ _No lo es. Me atraes, Pan"_

Su voz de alguna manera, trae un sentimiento especial. Definitivamente, ella es una persona que siempre ha ocupado un lugar en mi corazón. Justamente la sonrisa que ahora mismo da mientras habla emocionada de la historia que tuvo que inventar para Aren, llega a mí de manera tan profunda que me siento mareado. Cautivado.

Es algo especial, ligado a algo desconocido. Mis labios también se curvan en una sonrisa mientras la veo. Inevitable no hacerlo, si hasta parece una adolescente emocionada.

 _"_ _¿Alguna emergencia, Trunks?"_

 _"_ _No. Solo quería hablar contigo, Pan. Yo…"_

 _"_ _Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada. Llama después."_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—De acuerdo. Entiendo. Lamento haberte molestado—cuelgo la llamada, algo extrañado por la actitud cortante de Pan.

—¿A dónde Sr. Briefs?—pregunta Matt al volante.

—Llévame a casa. Luego podrás retirarte.

—Sí, Sr. Briefs.

El trayecto fue relativamente corto. Ingresé a Capsule y me encaminé directamente a mi habitación. Pedí no ser molestado, me acosté con la cara pegada al colchón y ordené al sistema de la habitación cerrar las cortinas. A pesar de haber descansado más de lo habitual la noche anterior, me sentía cansado. El ambiente nocturno artificial se creó dentro, cerré los ojos e intenté dormir.

El sonido insistente del celular logra hacerme despertar, a regañadientes abrí los ojos, tomo mi celular y veo que se trata de una decena de llamadas perdidas. Verdaderamente importante, solo una. Marco el número y aguardo contestación mientras desactivo el sistema y las ventanas dejan su matiz polarizada. Fuera ya es de noche.

—Saludos, Sr. Briefs.

—Hola ¿Ninguna novedad?

—No, Sr. Briefs. Todo ha marchado relativamente normal.

—¿Qué hay del tipo?

—No lo he visto merodear, Sr. Briefs. He estado al pendiente de cada minuto pero no hay rastro de él.

—Menos mal.

—Sí. Además, ya le he enviado el archivo a su correo electrónico —informa—. Sr. Briefs, aún estoy cerca ¿Desea que me quede la noche completa vigilando?

—No—niego masajeándome el cuello. Parece ser un caso de torticolis—. Puedes retirarte.

—Gracias, Sr. Briefs. Entonces, mañana temprano retorno a mi lugar. Cualesquier novedad le estaré informando.

—Ah. De hecho, yo te estaré confirmando eso después de ver el informe.

—¿No piensa seguir usando mis servicios, Sr. Briefs?

—Yo te aviso en unas horas.

Con el celular en la mano me encaminé a tomar un relajante baño, dejé el celular en uno de los muebles y procedí a llenar la tina, marqué la temperatura del agua y el volumen de salida en el panel y vertí sales de Epsom[2] y otros aceites esenciales que seguro mi madre ha ordenado para la casa. De todos ellos, el más reconfortante me pareció el de Geranio. Mientras la tina se llenaba, decidí tomar una ducha rápida. Detesto terriblemente la sensación de estar tomando un baño en medio de la suciedad que acumulé durante el día. El sistema dio la señal del pronto desborde del nivel del agua del límite marcado, así que me apresuré a cerrar el grifo y a adentrarme.

Descanso el cuello sobre el borde de la bañera. Cierro los ojos y procedo a relajarme. Media hora después, para mi desgracia, mi tensión aún continuaba latente. Fastidiado tomé una toalla y procedí a secarme, moví mi cuello de lado a lado y masajee la zona pero al final nada conseguí.

En el momento justo cuando me estaba colocando la loción corporal, mi celular vibró sobre el buró. Me enrollé la toalla en la cintura y me encaminé a tomarlo. Hasta ahora no había notado la hora: 10 PM

¿Tanto había dormido?

A continuación del desbloqueo con el escáner dactilar, la bandeja de correo, con decenas de nuevos mensajes empezó a deslizarse por la barra deslizante de la pantalla. Eliminé de inmediato algunos y tomé notas mentales de "Urgente" para otros. Sin embargo, enfoqué mi completa atención sobre el último correo, hipotética el primero recibido.

 **3 de Agosto de 798 7:30 PM**

De: ASHERMAN

A: TBRIEFSCC

Le envío las fotografías que he recabado en el transcurso del seguimiento de esta semana. Nada fuera de lo común, le declaro de antemano. Anexo información sobre Hayate Hiro en un archivo PDF.

Saludos, Sr. Briefs.

De inmediato abro el archivo y una galería de fotos de Pan se visualizan al instante. Ella luciendo diferentes conjuntos de ropa, subiéndose al transporte público, en la universidad, en su casa. En el jardín con su madre, ella leyendo un par de hojas de resúmenes en el metro. Ella corriendo por las escaleras de su facultad. Alguna que otra me causa gracia por lo despistada que es. En el transcurso de esta semana mi enviado la ha seguido y ella ni se ha percatado.

Ah, a veces siento que ella es tan exasperante ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan despreocupado con su propia seguridad?

Continúo deslizando mi dedo por la pantalla. Me apoyo sobre el mueble del baño y continúo viendo la galería que finaliza en Pan sentada en una banca del patio de su facultad.

 _"_ _Tendré unas semanas algo pesadas, exámenes finales, así que lo siento pero no podré entrenar contigo"_

Al parecer el cansancio debía ser demasiado para haberse quedado dormida recostada sobre su mochila.

 _"…_ _Llama después…"_

De inmediato marco su número.

La primera vez no obtengo resultados, menos mal el segundo intento resulta favorable.

—Dime—contesta cortante. No hace falta tener un alto sentido de perspicacia para saber que su enojo aún es latente y no ha menguado ni siquiera en una ínfima proporción—. No tengo toda la noche, Trunks.

—No voy a ofrecer disculpas—declaro, y ella guarda silencio—. No tengo porque.

—Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Enseguida me cuelga la llamada.

Gruño por su actitud.

—Maldición.

¿Por qué esta mujer no puede ver la situación desde mi perspectiva?

 _"_ _Merecemos una disculpa"_

No tengo porque darlas.

 _"_ _No creas que pasaré esto por alto, Trunks. No volveré a hablarte hasta que nos ofrezcas una disculpa"_

Por supuesto que no lo haré.

 _"_ _¿Trunks Briefs? Me parece haber oído ese tono de voz antes ¿No es verdad, Sr. Briefs? Ya nos conocemos, aunque de una manera poco convencional"_

Y menos al hijo de puta ese.

 _"_ _Adelante, Trunks. Queremos oír tu disculpa"_

Antes me cortan las bolas. Que ni crea el imbécil ese que me verá humillado. Ni ante mi papá me he inclinado, menos va a ser con esa basura.

 _"_ _Gástale infamias al resto de tus amigas, Trunks, menos conmigo. Sabes muy bien quién soy. No me hagas enfadar"_

Hm ¿Cómo se atrevió a amenazarme? ¿Acaso cree que me dejaré intimidar por eso?

Ahora que lo pienso, es ella quien debería pedirme disculpas a mí. Incluso debería ponerme en lo alto de un pedestal por haber puesto en su lugar al imbécil de noviecito que tiene. Pero no, sobrepone a un puto aparecido a una amistad de años.

—Es increíble.

Refunfuñando, salí del baño. Me encaminé al armario y junté una muda de ropa, consistente en un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta…

" _Te la devolveré mañana. Claro, si nos vemos"_

Acaricio la tela entre mis manos antes de enfundarme en ella.

 _"_ _Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar"_

—Si eso quiere. Por mí que se joda.

Busco un buso en el armario y con él en manos salí con dirección a la cámara de Gravedad. De seguro mi papá ya se habría marchado hacia su habitación. Conveniente para mí, así podría entrenar a gusto.

Tal y como lo predije. La máquina estaba sellada y con las luces apagadas. Digité el código e ingresé.

Dos horas después, me siento desfallecer. El sudor me recorre por completo y respiro agitadamente. La gravedad no es considerable, sin embargo siento que no puedo más. Y como si aquello no fuese suficiente, los robots han logrado herirme. Doy un par de piruetas en el aire, caigo apoyado sobre mi pierna derecha con un espasmo muscular intenso que recorre mi pierna izquierda, justo en el área de mis músculos gemelos. Menos mal, el sistema ahora tiene control por voz, y en pocos segundos me veo libre de la presión aplastante de la gravedad. Pesadamente caigo de espaldas, aún con el dolor contráctil. Aprieto los dientes, y me cubro los ojos con el antebrazo.

Siento mi pecho subir y bajar en un intento por ganar aire. No debería sentirme cansado. Generalmente después de un merecido descanso y un baño suelo estar nuevamente óptimo, pero no parece ser el caso el día de hoy.

 _"_ _¿El día de hoy? Bueno, sí, tengo algo… Esta es una técnica eficaz que mi abuelito me enseño, solo que luego termino completamente molida."_

—Supongo que es eso.

" _Aléjate de mí. No soy tu burla"_

¿Por qué habría de preocuparme por ella? No tengo porque. Es verdad, Pan tiene toda la razón en algo y es que sus asuntos no son de mi incumbencia. Por ello dejaré que el tiempo otorgue.

Me levanto del suelo y me encamino hacia la salida. Ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy.

No importa si Pan está molesta ahora conmigo, estoy convencido de que no tardará nada en venir a mí. Y entonces podremos salir a entrenar o volar a algún lugar alejado. Quizá pueda llevar mi telescopio. Mauna Kea[3] no estaría mal. Ya me imagino la cara que Pan pondrá cuando le muestre la constelación de…

—Un momento—detengo mis pasos en seco. Repaso mis notas mentales anteriores y la conclusión a la que llego me hace sonreír brevemente mientras me paso la mano por el cabello—. Definitivamente cada día estoy más loco.

Salí del sitio y me encaminé hacia mi habitación con mi reciente descubrimiento en mente: Estoy enamorado de Pan.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—… Entonces—dice Pan sin ser consciente que me acaba de traer al presente—. Aren lo tomó bien. Me explicó que su pregunta surgió porque en su curso existía un par de gemelos que lo comparten todo, entonces es allí en dónde todo esto inició. Le expliqué nuestra situación y ese el fin. Caso resuelto.

—Vaya.

Si Pan me pidiera un resumen, así sea breve, sé que estaría en problemas.

—Espera un momento—interrumpo recordando la última frase—. ¿Nuestra situación? ¿Cuál sería esa?

—Lo que hemos decidido, Trunks—me mira—. Le expliqué que simplemente seremos una pequeña familia. Nosotros tres.

Al verla encogerse de hombros, un mechón de cabello rebelde cae por delante de sí. Enseguida, me apresuro a tomarlo entre mis dedos para colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Pan agradece, sonríe brevemente y apoya su mentón sobre mi cabeza. Correspondo envolviendo su delgado cuerpo con mis brazos.

—Aunque ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?—inquiere sonriendo de manera radiante—. Aren… realmente a veces me deja sin habla.

—Estoy ansioso de escucharlo. Ya llamó por completo mi atención.

—Dijo que si no habíamos considerado adoptar.

Solo atino a entornar mis ojos por la sorpresa, a la par que ella asiente.

—¿No te parece…?

—Sorprendente—inquiero asintiendo—. Sí, lo es, para tener la edad que tiene… Aren es increíble.

—Sí—afirma—. Me pregunto de dónde saca tantas ideas ese niño.

 _"_ _Papá ¿Por qué no tengo hermanos?"_

—Trunks. No te preocupes. Estará bien—dice acariciándome el cabello—. Recuerdo que de niña… también solía hacer esas preguntas, y de pronto un día el interés desapareció.

—¿Te refieres al sentimiento de ser hijo único?

—Sí. Al principio es… un tanto…

—Solitario—completo.

—Sí. Esa es la palabra que buscaba , gracias. En especial, sé muy bien acerca de ese espacio…

—Vacío.

Una risa inocente y genuina proviene de ella.

—¿Desde cuándo me lees la mente, Briefs?

—No lo sé, simplemente me estoy dejando llevar ¿Está funcionando?

—De maravilla—se separa de mí, sonriéndome al instante—. Ah, retomando el tema de Aren…

 _"_ _Seremos una pequeña familia"_

—… estaba pensando en que quizá podría…

—¿Y si tenemos otro bebé?—Mi propuesta es dada de improvisto.

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos.

—Ah…

—¿Por qué no lo intentamos, Pan?

—Considero que no es el momento—responde al instante—. Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre ese asunto.

 _"…_ _Quizá la ginecóloga me recete unas nuevas inyecciones…"_

—Sí, lo hicimos—admito—, simplemente lo dije porque creí que te gustaría la idea.

—No creas que me ha disgustado tu propuesta, Trunks—dice—. Solamente quiero que entiendas que no debemos vernos forzados a tener un bebé solamente por un pedido de Aren.

—Pan…

—No—Declara levantándose de mis piernas y mirándome desde arriba—, ese tema no es viable.

—¿Por qué, Pan? ¿Qué nos lo impide?—replico colocándome en frente de ella—. No te mentiré. Yo sí anhelo tener otro hijo contigo.

Su boca nuevamente se abre de sorpresa, al igual que sus ojos. Acuno su rostro en mis manos, a la par que la acerco a mí.

—Amo a Aren—declaro—, y amaré a este nuevo bebé.

—Trunks…

—Un niño o una niña, no me importa, me basta con que sean como tú—suspiro acortando la distancia—. Que tengan tu misma esencia, solo eso es suficiente. Nena ¿Qué dices al respecto?

—Trunks—me mira fijamente—, te diré exactamente lo mismo que le dije a Aren, y la respuesta es no. No quiero quedar embarazada.

—Pan…

—Es un no—dice manteniéndome la mirada—. Además, Trunks, tú bien sabes por todo lo que he pasado en un intento de embarazo.

Oírla decir eso me hace sentir terriblemente mal. Avergonzado por mi egoísta pedido, bajo la cabeza y me disculpo. He pensado solo en mí y al parecer he logrado herir a Pan.

—No fue mi intención, Pan.

—Tampoco la mía de que tomaras esto como una especie de… reclamo para hacerte sentir mal. De ninguna manera es eso, simplemente estoy siendo honesta contigo, al igual que lo fui con Aren. Porque aparte de tenerle a él, no he tenido unas experiencias satisfactorias en los embarazos o intentos de ellos para desear más.

—Sí, lo sé. Disculpa mi pedido, no pensé en eso cuando te lo propuse.

—No te preocupes.

—Creo que tienes razón—añado—. No ha sido grata nuestra experiencia.

—No, no lo ha sido—dice bajando la vista, iba a decir algo más, vi por breves momentos la duda cruzar sus ojos en cuanto los levantó por momentos. Así que sé que hay algo más aquí.

—¿Y bien?

—Todo solucionado entonces—claramente ha entendido a la perfección, pero se ha dado cuenta de mis intenciones y ahora evade mi pregunta.

—Pan. Sabes que no es lo que estoy esperando.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Trunks.

—Por supuesto que lo haces—confronto—. Por supuesto que sabes qué es lo que quiero escuchar, Pan. Ahora dime.

—Me iré a descansar—dice soltándose de mi agarre y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Son Pan.

—Estoy cansada, Trunks—me da la espalda—. Te recomiendo hagas lo mismo.

—Quizá luego—sentencio—, pero antes quiero saberlo.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Claramente, lo que no le has dicho a Aren—Retorna a mirarme. Gira sobre sus pasos y me da una mirada cargada de escepticismo ¿Cree que no le he descubierto?

Oh, nena. Los años dan sabiduría al experto.

Acorto nuevamente la distancia entre los dos, y ahora es ella quien pone una barrera. Sus brazos cruzados delante de sí marcan un límite infranqueable.

—¿No es la única razón por la cual no quieres tener un bebé, no es verdad?

—No—admite después de un profundo suspiro—. No lo es.

—Entonces dímelo.

—Quizá otro día. Es tarde. Mañana tengo que llevar a Aren a la escuela. Sube en cuanto termines, me iré a dormir.

Pretende dejarme con la duda de su respuesta inconclusa.

Son Pan. Que poco me conoces.

—Quiero saberlo, Pan—recalco haciendo énfasis en que comprenderé.

—Ha sido un largo día, Trunks—evade nuevamente—. Estoy muy cansada.

—Entonces, respóndeme, podrás irte a descansar en cuanto lo hagas.

Puedo ver que algo le está perturbando, pero ella se niega.

—No quiero enfadarme contigo—dice—, déjame ir y quizá hablaremos mañana.

—¿No puede ser ahora?—replico. No pretendo dar mi brazo a torcer, y al parecer ella tampoco—. Estamos solos, Pan. No son muchas las ocasiones, aprovecha este momento para desahogarte conmigo.

—No insistas, Trunks, por favor.

Mala elección de petición. Has dicho las palabras incorrectas, Pan. Ahora con mayor razón quiero saberlo todo. Ella se niega a mirarme o hablarme. No pretendo ceder un centímetro. Aunque al final ella se enfade conmigo, necesito saber sus temores para poder estar en paz.

—Pan. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me ha dicho que debo compartir mis cargas? Ahora quiero que lo hagas conmigo, pero ¿Cómo puedo lograrlo si no me hablas?

—¿Psicología a la inversa, Briefs?—se mofa.

Esa simple acción me hace comprender que esto es más serio de lo que pienso, porque su instinto de escapar de una pregunta difícil se manifiesta con la arrogancia nada habitual en ella.

—Si es necesaria, Pan—sentencio—. Así será.

—Ya basta, Trunks.

—No—respondo—. Quiero que comprendas que no es con el afán de lastimarte, simplemente quiero saber por qué…

—No soportaría perderlos nuevamente.

—Pan.

—Temo que mueran—confiesa antes de suspirar. Claramente puedo ver que mi sentido de perspicacia a esta hora no está en su mejor punto ¿Cómo no pude prever esto?—, no quiero recordarte que casi nunca logran llegar a término. No quiero tener que enterrar a otro bebé.

—Pan…

—No quiero cargar con más bebés muertos, Trunks. No—su tono de voz se cortó—. Concebir para luego perderlos es…

—Pero nunca ha sido por tu culpa—replico entendiendo sus temores.

—Trunks…

—Nena—no resistí las ganas de abrazarla e inevitablemente lo hice—. No eres responsable de sus muertes—su cuerpo tiembla, empieza a sollozar y me atrae hacia ella con fuerza, apretando su agarre a mi cuello—. Pan. Han factores externos que te afectaron, pero no ha sido tu culpa.

—No puedo mantenerlos con vida—solloza—. No quiero…

—De acuerdo—finalizo. Este tema la afecta mayormente de lo que creí—, no hablaremos del tema de nuevo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, se separa de mí para secarse el rastro de las lágrimas que ha derramado. Le ayudo con mis pulgares.

—Gracias por entender.

—No digas eso—replico—. Después de todo, no tengo el derecho de exigirte eso.

—Trunks.

No puedo evadir aquella carga.

—No supe cuidar de ti en aquel entonces—sonrío con nostalgia—. Fui un hijo de perra contigo.

—Ya basta—retoma su habitual compostura de firmeza—. Es suficiente de ese tema.

 _"…_ _.Concebir para luego perderlos es… "_

Giro en su dirección, ya está profundamente dormida. Su brazo derecho le cubre el rostro mientras duerme desabrigada. Me apresuro a cubrirla, así que rocé sin querer la piel desnuda de su hombro. Acción que jamás sería capaz de hacerle despertar, al menos no en esta fase del sueño.

 _"_ _Traemos el peligro hacia Pan, Trunks"_

Acepto la veracidad de aquella cuestión. Porque si rememoro en mis recuerdos, he fallado también en ese aspecto. Acaricio su rostro, de frente cubierta por un flequillo algo largo. Al parecer quiere dejar crecer su cabello. Suspiro. Nuevamente mi insomnio hace presencia y me encuentro dando vueltas en la cama.

Después de algunas horas, el reloj de velador nuevamente se enciende en verde luminiscente en pantalla LED, que me anuncia 6 AM. No he pegado el ojo en toda la noche. Pan empieza a moverse a mi lado. Finjo dormir. La siento estirarse en su lugar, da un bostezo y se levanta de la cama. No hace mucho ruido, seguramente cree que me despertará. Sale de la habitación y tarda algún tiempo en volver. Cuando al fin lo hace, siento su peso hundir su lado del colchón.

— Trunks. Trunks.

Me mueve sutilmente en un intento de hacerme despertar.

—Mm.

—Se te hace tarde—enseguida levanto mis párpados. Ella sonríe de manera completa—. Mancharás tu expediente. Corre.

Enseguida miro el reloj del buró. Topándome con las 7h30 AM ¿A qué hora me he quedado dormido?

—Corre.

Seguí su consejo y con velocidad me dirigí al armario. No alcanzaba a tomar una ducha. Demonios, tendré que hacerlo en la tarde. Tomo mi traje, me enfundo en él y me até la corbata. A zancadas salí del lugar. En el pasillo me encontré con Pan, se despidió de mí y corrió hacia el garaje. Poco después partió a toda velocidad.

Mi celular sonó, mi secretaria a esta hora debe estar histérica por mi desaparición. Las diez llamadas sin contestar son una clara demostración. Pan había dejado preparado algo de comer en el mesón. Así que devoré todo cuanto había. Me levanté para salir, pero al retornar a ver la isla de la cocina con decenas de platos, me causó ansiedad. No soporto el desorden. Aunque estaba en una carrera contra el reloj, tomé todos aquellos y los puse en el fregadero. Mi celular suena con mayor insistencia. Algo que realmente llega a irritarme.

—Briefs—contesto. Nian algo alterada me dice de las próximas juntas, siendo esta en menos de media hora—. Tranquila, llegaré. Estoy cerca de la oficina.

Soy un mentiroso de primera.

—¿Bra también está allí?

—Sí, la Sra. Son acaba de llegar ¿Quiere que le notifique algo?

—No. Déjalo. Llego en diez minutos.

—Sí, Sr. Briefs.

Guardo mi celular en el interior del saco, cuando de pronto logro ver una nota pegada a la parte inferior de la puerta de la nevera.

Me agacho a recogerla. Estoy seguro que es de Aren ¿Por qué otro motivo tendría una adhesivo infantil?

Despliego la hoja en blanco doblada en 4 y de pronto mi hijo me da un golpe en la cara que no he visto venir:

 _Mami,_

 _Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Gracias por ser muy buena conmigo. Me encanta ser tu hijo._

 _Feliz cumpleaños._

Por la caligrafía, deduzco que Gohan tuvo mucho que ver aquí, fuera de eso, el dibujo en crayones denota Briefs por donde sea que lo aprecie.

—Ese enano.

No puedo evitar que me cause gracia su accionar, en especial porque incluso yo he pasado eso por alto. Es cierto, hoy es 25 de Abril.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! ¡Lamento llegar tarde!

Le escucho anunciarse.

No tarda nada en llegar hasta nuestra habitación. Me da un corto beso y se apresura en encaminarse a la habitación de Aren.

—No está.

—¿Qué?—deja su trabajo sobre los pendientes de sus orejas para mirarme con las manos en las caderas—. ¿Y en dónde está? Ya es muy tarde, debe dormir, Trunks.

—De seguro lo está haciendo. Simplemente le he enviado a casa de tus padres, aprovechando que hoy es viernes. Le encantó la idea.

—Ah. Entiendo—dice—. ¿Ya cenaste?

—No. Tengo hambre.

—Ya. Entonces… dame un momento, iré a cambiarme y veré que hago para cenar porque también estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Déjame adivinar. Nuevamente no almorzaste.

—Antes de algún reclamo—apunta —, estuve muy ocupada. No pude hacerlo, así que… ordenaré mejor algo. ¿Comida tailandesa?

—Ah—me encamino a ella—. Tenía pensado algo mejor.

—Dime.

Se saca los tacones y así logra descender cinco centímetros.

—No te desvistas aún, iremos a cenar a algún lugar.

—¿Ahora?—inquiere cansada—. ¿No podemos pedirla aquí?

—No. Así que colócate nuevamente los tacones. Iremos a un lugar. Te espero en el auto.

—De acuerdo.

Diez minutos después vino algo agitada. Se montó en el asiento del copiloto y emprendimos marcha.

—¿A dónde iremos?

Me negué a contestar y me concentré en la carretera.

—¿Eh? ¿Trunks?

 _"_ _¿Esta es la siguiente subdivisión? ¿Le ha gustado alguna joya en especial, Sr. Briefs?"_

—Dime—insiste mirándome fijamente con esos ojos negros que tiene un toque de terciopelo en su interior. Muchas veces responsables de paralizar mi mundo. Aunque supongo que no debería avergonzarme. No conozco a nadie que pueda resistirse a un poder de unos ojos como los suyos, en especial porque aquellos parecen entender cada palabra no expresada.

Mi mano libre toma la suya a medida que conduzco.

—¿Debería asustarme? Estás actuando algo extraño, Trunks.

Ojos negros. Mientras más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta que todo acerca de Pan se resume a ese par de estructuras puramente saiyajin. Me fascina su color. Encuentro atrayente aquella mística tonalidad, es como si dentro de ellos guardara la herencia e historia de nuestra raza. Cuando niño solía preguntarme cómo eran las mujeres en el planeta natal de mi padre. Ahora no queda duda de que en mí búsqueda, inconsciente quizá, logré dar con una mujer que grita: Vegetasei, por los poros.

—Trunks—allí va el cruce de miradas nuevamente.

¿Sabrás Pan que tus ojos hacen que mi corazón palpite muy rápido? Cuando tocan mi corazón, realmente me siento dichoso.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Algún nuevo secreto entre Aren y tú?

—No.

—En verdad ¿Quieres apelar por Aren, no es cierto?—inquiere—. Ya dilo ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? Prometo no enfadarme, o al menos… mi castigo con Aren no será tan estricto.

Me permito mirarla con el rabillo del ojo. Me encanta verla intrigada.

No cabe duda de que el autor de aquel aforismo tenía toda la razón.

 ** _Est oculo gratum speculari semper amatum._** _ **[4]**_

—Pan.

—Ya dilo, Trunks. Me exaspera no saber a qué atenerme.

—¿Ya te he dicho que me traen loco las morenas?—Le miro brevemente, frenando el cauce de sus pensamientos.

—Te conviene no apasionarte por muchas, lo digo pensando en tu seguridad—Amenaza en una falsa amenaza.

—No te preocupes—recalco—. Me siento apasionado por una desde hace mucho.

* * *

 **[1]** **Hershey´s Cookies and Cream:** Marca de un chocolate de crema blanca y trocitos de galleta de chocolate.

 **[2]** **Sales de Epsom:** son de gran ayuda para calmar los dolores musculares.

 **[3]** **Mauna Kea,** **Hawái** **, Estados Unidos** : Además de ser un paraíso de ensueño, la isla de Hawái en el Océano Pacífico es otro de los lugares favorecidos para disfrutar de la Astronomía. En el volcán inactivo de Mauna Kea se levantan trece telescopios que son auténticos templos para la Ciencia. Su posición próxima al trópico permite disfrutar de buena parte del cielo del hemisferio Sur y de todo el cielo del hemisferio Norte.

[4] **Est oculo gratum speculari semper amatum.** [Aforismo Medieval] Contemplar al amado es siempre un placer para la vista.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Ahora sí me dirás?—Aren baja la mirada hacia su platillo. Juguetea con su cubierto con las tiras de carne cortada y se rehúsa hablar—. Quiero saber exactamente por qué lo hiciste.

—¿Me castigarás, mamá?

—Ah—me dirige una mirada de tristeza. Suspiro. El pequeño sabe cómo jugarse sus cartas. Pero vaya que está tentando la suerte.

Oh, Aren. No me has visto realmente enfadada.

—Sí. Te castigaré—Sentencio con mi mentón sobre mis manos entrecruzadas—, sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. Pero, al menos quiero saber los motivos por los cuales lo hiciste. Vamos, habla.

Parece ser que mi exigencia no será escuchada no importa cuánto batalle con este niño.

Suspiro antes de volver a tomar mis cubiertos y mi platillo.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!—Briefs se anuncia desde la entrada.

—Mami ¿Le dirás a papá?—inquiere Aren con la cara y su voz marcados de preocupación.

—Por supuesto que le diré—Sentencio—. Tu padre debe saber esto.

—Pero… mamá… no se lo digas.

Ignoro su intento de súplica encaminada a mi silencio y pico algo de carne de mi plato.

—No—contesto mirándole. Enseguida Aren sabe que ha perdido la guerra—. De ninguna manera, Aren. Lo siento pero tengo que decírselo.

Apenas terminé, ya tenía a Briefs en la entrada del comedor. Nos saludamos brevemente. Me ofrezco a ir por su cena pero él declina mi oferta y enseguida clava sus ojos en Aren.

—Estás castigado—dice.

Aren y yo abrimos los ojos asombrados simultáneamente. Casi solté el tenedor sobre el plato.

—Ya hablaré de ese asunto contigo después, jovencito.

No es posible. Briefs lo sabe, pero ¿cómo? Solamente Aren y yo lo sabíamos. Incluso le pedí a la directora que no mencionara nada de esto al respecto. Ni siquiera Mathew está para haberle informado ¿Entonces cómo fue que lo supo Briefs? ¿Acaso tiene a alguien más de seguridad que yo no conozca?

Me cruzo de brazos y le miré interrogante. De ser cierto lo último, me enfadaré con él. Debo saber quiénes trabajan en pro de nuestra seguridad. Es su deber informarme a quienes tiene cerca de Aren. Oh, Briefs. Por tu bien espero estar equivocada. Le dirijo una seria mirada interrogatoria, sin embargo él no me presta atención. Está molesto y el cejo fruncido en su frente está más acentuado que de costumbre, al igual que su mirada fija en nuestro hijo.

—Papá…

—¡Te escapaste, Aren!—sentencia firme y autoritario. Incluso su tono de voz con el que habitualmente lo trata ha cambiado.

Veo a Aren encogerse en su sitio.

—Trunks—intento servir de intermediaria—. Habrá alguna explicación.

—¿Lo negarás, Aren?—inquiere ignorándome—. Responde de inmediato, Aren.

—No, papá. Sí me escapé.

Trunks suspira profundamente.

—Castigado.

—Trunks.

—¡No saldrás de casa hasta nueva orden!

Deja caer su maletín al suelo y se pasa una mano por el cabello mientras gira sobre sus talones para encaminarse a la cocina. Un silencio incómodo se forma enseguida. Le escucho abrir la nevera. Seguramente fue a picar algo. Decido no ir a su encuentro por el momento. Al parecer está lo bastante cabreado como para irritarlo más.

Le doy una mirada leve a Aren. Él también entiende la situación perfectamente. Además, Trunks ha logrado intimidarlo.

Algunos minutos pasan, ninguno de nosotros dice nada, y Trunks aún está en la cocina. Sabrá Dios qué está haciendo. Seguramente está en contando hasta cien para tratar de mermar su enfado. Es mejor aquello a verlo estallar.

Mierda, con toda esta situación, hasta perdí el apetito. Empujo mi plato lejos de mí, y enseguida retorno a ver a Aren. Verlo tan abatido, con la cabeza completamente baja, con los hombros caídos, me envió enseguida un sentimiento que me agitó el corazón de sobremanera.

—Aren—Mi intento fue inútil, mi hijo no levantó la cabeza en ningún momento.

Traté un par de veces, pero no obtuve respuesta, de modo que me cruzo de piernas y le doy leves puntazos a la planta de sus zapatos, flotando sobre el suelo. Enseguida capta mi intención y levanta la cabeza.

 _Oh, por Dios_.

Su mentón tiembla y de sus preciosos ojos salen gruesas lágrimas. Al instante me levanto de mi asiento y lo tomo en brazos. Mi niño esconde la cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello y empieza a hipear, me abraza fuertemente, a la par que siento su cuerpecito sollozar y temblar.

—Amor.

Acaricio su espalda y no logro calmar su llanto. Sin hallar otro remedio, decido caminar alrededor del comedor con mi niño hipeando en mi cuello. Al parecer Trunks lo ha intimidado más de lo normal.

—Tranquilo amor—froto su espalda—, ya no llores, cielo.

Mi pedido parece tener un efecto contrario.

—papá…

Sabía que a esto se resumía todo. Briefs jamás le había castigado.

—Papá no está molesto contigo, cielo—trato de calmarlo. Sin éxito.

Briefs nuevamente ingresa al comedor, pero lejos de acercársenos, decide apoyarse en el marco de la entrada y teclear la pantalla de su celular. Termina de manera rápida, lo guarda en su bolsillo y baja la cabeza. ¿Acaso está evitando mirarnos?

Reanudo mi paso, y me encuentro dando otra vuelta alrededor del comedor. Al parecer Aren no es consciente que su padre está presente. No lo culpo, Briefs no ha dicho nada. Y aparte del llanto de mi niño y mis tacones sobre el piso, ni siquiera Trunks ha emito un leve ruido para hacer notar su presencia.

—Lo que sucede es que le hicieron enfadar en su trabajo, amor—declaro segura manteniéndole la mirada a Briefs, él se da cuenta de mi indirecta. Dirige su mirada hacia mí, le mantengo la misma—. Eso es todo, amor. Ya no llores más.

No pasa desapercibido para mí que Briefs está muy extraño.

—A veces los padres tenemos malos días, y… —continuamos con nuestro duelo de miradas—, simplemente no escuchamos.

Briefs me pone los ojos en blanco, aparta la mirada y se cruza de brazos.

Por una mierda. Es en momentos como estos en los cuales me gustaría tanto darle una patada en los testículos por…

—Aren. Ya no llores, cielo. Mejor, subamos a tu habitación. Dormiré contigo esta noche.

Intenté salir del comedor, pero el brazo de Briefs, a manera de barrera, me lo impidió. Le di una mirada amenazadora. No se inmutó. Fruncí el cejo, pero no tuve éxito alguno.

Aparté su brazo con algo de fuerza, debo admitir. Di un par de pasos antes de ser detenida por los hombros. Di un cansino suspiro. Briefs hace méritos para hacerme enfadar.

Apoya su frente en mi nuca, y lo veo colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de Aren.

—Siento haberte gritado, Aren.

Dios ¿Por qué este hombre es tan voluble? Es increíble.

—Papá—Aren levantó la cabeza.

Aparto mi vista.

—Ya no llores, hijo. Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Apenas fue hecha la propuesta, Aren saltó de mis brazos a los suyos.

—Papá.

—Tengo hambre, Aren—dice Briefs—. He traído un pastel de selva negra, está en la cocina ¿Quieres ayudarme a comerlo?

Si antes no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahora menos.

—¿Resolviste el asunto?—me acomodo en el sofá del pasillo. Trunks cierra la puerta de la habitación de Aren detrás de sí y me da una breve mirada.

—Sí—suspira—. Perdí los estribos.

—¿Perdiste los estribos? ¿Esa es tu justificación?—replico.

—No estaba justificándome—declara—. Simplemente lo comenté.

—Supongo que no pedirás disculpas entonces.

—Pan…

—Ya lo había castigado—interrumpo levantándome de mi asiento y cruzándome de brazos en frente de él—. Solo necesitaba que me apoyaras en convencerlo que me dijera porqué se escapó, no que le gritaras.

Si me callé fue para no restarle autoridad. Pero ahora este hombre me va a escuchar.

—No estaba negándolo, en ningún momento, y le gritaste.

—Lo lamento. Ya se lo dije Aren—dice—. Solo que me hizo rabiar y yo…

—No—sentencio entendiendo su frase incompleta—. Porque resulta que Aren no es un puto empleado más, él es tu hijo, y lo que hizo, si bien en cierto merecía una reprimenda, te cerraste tanto que no quisiste escuchar razones. Te portaste como un intransigente de mierda, Briefs.

Paso de él con dirección a nuestra habitación. No quisiera tener que despertar a Aren por querer dormir con él.

Me mudé de ropa y en breve estaba envuelta en las sábanas. Briefs no tardó en ingresar, sin embargo no se me unió en la cama. Se sentó en la pequeña sala lateral, con su computador en manos. Al parecer el día de hoy le habían sacado de quicio. Está demasiado serio. Quince minutos después seguíamos sin hablarnos.

—¿Estás dormida?

Di media vuelta en la cama con dirección a él. La respuesta fue dada. Sus ojos alumbrados por el brillo de la portátil, me miraron fijamente.

—¿Tienes algo que reclamarme no es así?—he visto esa mirada tantas veces antes—. ¿Qué te enfadó ahora?

Angulé mi cabeza en la almohada.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo—dice—. Yo no te lo exigí y tampoco lo habría hecho nunca— ¿Cómo pretende que entienda si no se explica con propiedad?—. Esta casa era mi regalo para Aren y para ti.

¡Ah! Ya entiendo a dónde va todo esto. Suspiro y no puede evitar ponerle los ojos en blanco.

—Para mí es importante saber que puedo proveer a esta casa, que también puedo cuidarlos, protegerlos—reclama—. Los amo y quiero darles todo, todo, el mundo si quieren. Ustedes solo deben pedírmelo.

—Trunks…

—¿Por qué aferrarte así, Pan?

—No estás entendiendo—replico acomodándome en las sábanas—. No lo estás viendo desde mi punto de vista.

—No. No lo entiendo—dice con el cejo fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Incluso creí habértelo prohibido.

—¿Crees que lo hice por ofenderte, Trunks? ¿Crees que he pisoteado tu orgullo de hombre por hacer eso?

—Pan…

—Seguramente lo último es cierto—me respondo a mí misma—, de no ser así no estarías tan molesto.

—Creí haber sido claro contigo—dice un tanto dolido _. Hombres y su orgullo_ —. Y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me informan que alguien ha depositado dinero en mi cuenta.

—Ya te lo había comentado. No lo hice a escondidas.

—Según recuerdo, te dije que no era necesario—dice—. Que no había necesidad, y ahora…

 _"_ _Quiero hacer una transferencia… dos millones seiscientos cincuenta mil dólares, a la cuenta de Trunks Briefs"_

—Todo lo que tengo es tuyo, Pan. Bien sabes que nunca he hecho una división de bienes, y nunca lo pensé realmente.

Todo ello me obligó a bajar la vista para pellizcar la sábana. Me siento regañada.

—Porque creo firmemente que una pareja no debe ser mezquina entre sí. ¿Qué mierda gano yo mezquinándote mi dinero si también es tuyo?—dice y aquello me lanza un puñal al corazón—. Al diablo. Yo quiero disfrutar todo cuanto pueda contigo y con Aren. Gastar nuestro dinero en lo que queramos. Vivir, Pan. Mientras podamos. Algún día moriré y espero decir que valió la pena.

Cada vez que atisba ese pensamiento, prefiero creer que aún ese evento está distante.

—Trabajo duro y gano ese dinero para gastárnoslo.

Sus palabras denotan su dolor, no creí que lo tomaría como una grave afrenta a su orgullo.

—Incluso recuerdo haberte dicho que no tenías necesidad de trabajar.

—De haberte hecho caso, ahora mismo estaría en un manicomio—Replico manteniéndole la mirada—. Sabes que no soy así. Me bastó un par de meses en ese rol para casi enloquecer. No soy una mujer así—reitero—. Mis intereses abarcan muchas más cosas que el verte llegar a casa, ordenar menús para las cenas. Ver la decoración de la casa o catar vinos para ti o asistir u organizar fiestas con otras personas de tu nivel. No. Yo tengo muchos más objetivos en mente, muchos de ellos personales, egoístas míos, otros son profesionales. Mis sueños, Trunks—me confieso—. Mis expectativas, mis metas y desafíos, y no todos te involucran a ti. Lo siento pero no todo lo que soy gira en torno a ti, Trunks, ni siquiera en Aren. A veces soy muy egoísta, y algunos de mis sueños no los involucran a ustedes dos.

—Pan.

—Siempre supe quería más que un simple plan—me confieso—. Tú… y luego Aren, han sido unos intrusos en mi vida. Ustedes están lejos de cualquier planificación inicial que yo haya tenido o imaginado incluso.

Lo veo agachar la cabeza. Aparto las sábanas de mí y me encamino hacia él. Me arrodillo al costado de su sillón y acaricio su muslo. Mirándole desde abajo, solo puedo pensar…

—Si alguien me hubiese dicho que estaría así contigo—deposité un beso en su muslo antes de posar la mejilla—, jamás lo habría creído.

—Pan.

—Te amo, Trunks. Te amo, a ti y a Aren. Ustedes dos son... completan mi vida.

Su mano me toma por el mentón, me obliga a verle.

—Pan.

—Te diré por qué lo hice—le mantengo la mirada—, Trunks. Esto para mí representa nuestra vida, juntos, como pareja, como padres.

—Pan—no sé qué esté pasando por su mente ahora, pero al menos puedo ver que baja la vista.

—Sí, deposité ese dinero, pero lo hice, porque debo ayudarte. Si mal no recuerdo cancelé la mitad exacta de lo que pagaste. Ni un solo centavo más de lo que me correspondía—él baja la vista por momentos—. En ningún momento fue con el afán de ofender tu orgullo, nunca. Nunca—reitero—. Fue porque debemos hacer esto, juntos. Es mi obligación ayudarte a proveer esta casa, pues no solo tú estás viviendo aquí. Esto también forma parte del plan ¿Recuerdas? Iniciar de nuevo, en un nuevo lugar, nuevas reglas, compartir la carga que todo matrimonio supone y eso incluye los gastos, porque aquí vamos a vivir muchos años. Somos una familia, prefiero creer eso. Quiero vivir contigo, Trunks.

Al fin levanta la vista, sin embargo su cejo fruncido no desaparece.

—Yo pagué por mi hogar—le digo—. No por una casa. A esto se resume todo, y es lo único que debes entender, Trunks.

Me levanto del suelo y me encamino nuevamente a la cama, dándole la espalda.

Me arropo en las mantas, y cierro los ojos.

Temprano en la mañana, desperté sola en la habitación. El lado izquierdo de la cama lucía perfectamente tendido. Briefs no durmió esta noche conmigo. Me incorporo en mi lugar, me froto los ojos para acomodarlos a luz que ingresa por la ventana y solo después de asegurarme acerca de la hora, y de la presencia de Aren en la planta baja. Me encaminé hacia la ducha. Media hora después, enfundada en tejanos, bajé a la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno.

En el camino me sujeto el cabello en una cola alta. Con algo de prisa me encamino hacia la cocina, haciendo resonar mis tenis sobre el pulcro suelo. Grande es mi sorpresa cuando veo a Briefs detrás de la estufa.

—¡Mami, hola!—Aren, demasiado entusiasmado el día de hoy, se ha lanzado desde su asiento en la isla de la cocina, hasta mis brazos. Briefs aparta por momentos la vista del sartén y me mira.

—Hola.

—Hola—respondo algo asombrada mientras Aren juguetea con mi cabello.

—Ah, recién estaba empezando—dice —, ¿qué te gustaría desayunar?

—Lo que sea que quieran ustedes, me gustará.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, siéntate y te serviré el desayuno en cuanto termine.

Aren y yo nos sentamos en la isla de la cocina, y aguardamos. Los minutos pasaron y parecía que los esfuerzos de Briefs por cocinar algo decente no estaban dando frutos.

 _"_ _Papá no sabe cocinar ¿No es así, mami?"_

El murmullo de Aren no dejaba de da vueltas en mi cabeza cada vez que veía a Briefs sufrir detrás de la estufa. Ya no lo resistí y mis tripas tampoco. Me levanté de la mesa y le ayudé a cocinar. Una hora más tarde los platillos ocuparon la plataforma de mármol, cubriendo la visión de Aren para con nosotros.

Pasamos todo aquello al comedor, y nos sentamos. El tiempo de preparación siempre es demasiado extenso a comparación con lo poco que dura la comida en frente de nosotros.

—¿Qué tal les pareció mi especialidad?

Briefs, siempre tan orgulloso.

—Estuvo rico, papá.

—Me alegra, Aren—retorna a verme exigiendo pronta respuesta.

—Era arroz frito—me mofo divertida por la situación—. ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?

—¿Arroz frito?

—Eso era.

—Hm—se muestra orgulloso—. Pan. Es un platillo internacional.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué país?

—España—dice encogiéndose de hombros. Aren enseguida comenta asombrado por las "habilidades" de su padre.

—Hong Kong hubieses dicho—replico—. Como sea—pierdo la guerra contra esos dos—. Aren date prisa, el día de hoy iremos a ver a abuelo Gohan.

Sin decir nada más, me levanté de la mesa y me encaminé a mi habitación para tomar una chaqueta.

—¿Y no me invitan?

Briefs. Aun dándole la espalda, me dedico a buscar mi remera de repuesto. Seguramente mi padre querrá entrenar.

—Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo.

—Puede esperar.

—Entonces, vamos.

Camino hacia la salida del armario, pero sus brazos me envuelven por la espalda. Frenando mí paso. Apoya el mentón en la curvatura de mi cuello, siento su cálido aliento espirar intensamente en mi piel.

—Lamento mi reclamo de anoche. No entendía tu accionar.

—Entonces, ahora al menos comprende mi molestia.

Intento alejarlo de mí, es contraproducente. Me encarcela en sus brazos, aprieta el agarre.

—Nena. Lo siento mucho—de pronto deposita un beso detrás de mí oreja. Involuntariamente arqueo mi espalda. Una electricidad ardiente me ha recorrido la espalda hasta llegar a la punta de mis pies. Él se da cuenta y continúa con sus caricias, tiernas, pero al mismo tiempo tan cargadas de energía que me hacen temblar en sus brazos. Me regaño por mi actitud.

Ya basta, Pan. Recuerda que estás molesta. No todo se puede arreglar con sexo ¿O sí?

—Nena… yo sé que cometo cada jodida mierda… Perdón.

—Sí—Ann me informa que vendrá a casa para Navidad. Eso me entusiasma en extremo, incluso el enfado con Briefs ha desaparecido —. Por supuesto que sí. Yo le daré mis saludos a Aren.

—Solamente no lo hagas con demasiado entusiasmo, podría llegar a creer que me importa demasiado, incluso llegaría a creer que lo amo. No quiero que crear eso.

—Como si no lo hiciera desde ahora—murmuro. Al parecer Ann estaba tan distraída que no se ha percatado de mis palabras.

Me muerdo los labios, y me encamino hacia el segundo piso. Aren solicita mi ayuda.

—¿Y cómo está todo con el "filete"?

Reprimo mis buenas ganas de reírme por aquel apelativo que le ha dado a Briefs.

—Bien. Todo en orden.

—No suenas muy convencida.

—De hecho sí, solo que a veces me hace rabiar. Eso es todo.

—De no ser así. Créeme que los juzgados tendrían miles de divorcios en unas cuantas semanas después de la boda. Todo en exceso es malo, Pan. Aún más la miel.

—Supongo que tienes razón—me detengo en la entrada de la habitación de Aren. No fui la primera en acudir a su llamado. Trunks ya está allí para ayudarle con las agujetas de sus tenis. No retornó a mirarme. Así que retorné sobre mis pasos.

—… Eso es una clara señal de que un matrimonio será duradero. Las peleas son parte de un matrimonio, le dan ese sabor agridulce, de no ser así, todo sería empalagoso, y ¡Agh! Sería terrible.

—Sí—contesto—. Aunque a veces te den ganas de darle una patada a tu cónyugue.

—Sí. Te entiendo. En especial si del "filete" se trata. Ese hombre debe agradecer al cielo por tu bendita paciencia, Pan. En tu lugar, ya habría crucificado a Briefs.

—Ya lo creo—se ríe. Retorno mi vista y Aren ya está parado en mitad del pasillo—. Ann. Lo siento pero tengo que colgar. Estoy de salida. Sí. Yo te llamo otro día.

Pronto dejo el celular en un estante y me encamino hacia Aren para subir el zipper de su chaqueta. Miro hacia el interior de la habitación, Trunks no está.

—¿A dónde ha ido tu padre?

—Dijo que iría a cambiarse.

Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en la pared para esperarlo. Aren corrió con urgencia al váter. Contradictorio decir que una mujer esperaba por que los hombres fueran los que se dieran prisa.

—Estoy listo.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Parece ser que la he sorprendido más de la cuenta. Sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

—Gohan llamó—le saco de cualquier cavilación que ocupe su mente ahora mismo—. Dice que tuvo una junta de emergencia. No estará en casa.

Enseguida veo la decepción en la cara de Pan. Me acerco hacia ella, cierro la puerta de Aren y detengo la manija por unos cuantos minutos. He acorralado a Pan. Estoy seguro que ella también siente es extraña tensión entre nosotros. Una urgente necesidad de pegarla a mí, de absorber su aroma, de sentir su aliento chocar contra mi cuello. Incluso de tocar su cabello. No resisto más y la tomo para la cintura, y ella, siempre tan receptiva, esconde su cara en mi cuello mientras yo apoyo mi mentón sobre su cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Pero eso no significa que no entienda mi disculpa. Sus brazos envuelven mi cadera. Ascienden por mi espalda, y se colocan en mis omóplatos. Suspira en mi cuello, y eso me hace estremecer. Aún peor es cuando por fin llega a mi cuello, su brazo acariciándome la curvatura y su mano en mi otro hombro. Me hacen actuar de una manera insana. La atraigo hacia mí, casi invadiendo su espacio personal. Le pego contra la pared.

Gime. Por todos los cielos. Mi miembro se siente dolorosamente duro al instante y la visión desde mi punto, de labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar el aire entre ellos, sus ojos mirándome con deseo. Están por ganarme la batalla. Mi atrevida mano, desciende de su espalda hasta posarse en su glúteo. Aprieto la masa en mis manos y eso es suficiente para que Pan me clave las uñas en la espalda.

Le miro nuevamente. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus incisivos y sus ojos cerrados, pidiendo más, dan una visión demasiado excitante para dejar pasar por alto. Le beso, con algo de fuerza. Ella nuevamente gime. Me atrae hacia sí, y baja sus manos de mi espalda para sujetarse del borde de mi pantalón, logrando colocarse incluso entre mi piel y mis boxers.

La puerta no tarda en exigir ser abierta, y Aren no para de llamarme. Obligatoriamente, me alejo de Pan. Ella solo suspira. Está tan frustrada como yo.

—¡Papá! ¡No puedo salir! ¡Mamá!

Pan me señala que deje salir a Aren ¿Espera que sea capaz de concentrarme ahora? ¿Ahora que sus labios hinchados me lo ordenan?

—Trunks.

Aparto la vista de ella antes de que no me importe y termine llevándomela a la cama.

—¡Papá!

Enseguida aflojo mi agarre a la puerta y dejo salir a Aren.

—Ya estoy listo, mami.

—Sí, Aren. Pero papá Gohan no está en casa.

—¿Entonces ya no iremos, mami?

—No—interrumpo la conversación a la cual por momentos soy ajeno—. Solo saldremos a un lugar diferente.

—¡Sí, papá!

—Ah. Discúlpenme. Regreso enseguida, solo tardaré un minuto.

Pan corrió hacia la habitación, enseguida le di alcance. Me le acerco por la espalda, la pego nuevamente a mí, escondo mi cara en su cabello mientras sujeto con firmeza su mentón

—Trunks… no—suspira—, no, por favor.

Si vuelve a decir otro por favor. Juro que le diré a Aren que se adelante.

—Tienes razón—a regañadientes me alejo de ella—. Esto no ha terminado aquí. Habrá de esperar.

Salí del lugar de inmediato y me encaminé hacia el auto con Aren. Pan no tardó en salir a nuestro encuentro. Se montó en el asiento del copiloto y llamó a su padre. Podría intentarlo todo cuanto quisiera, Pan no daría con él.

—Hola—de pronto dice y enseguida soy consciente que está dejando un mensaje a la contestadora—. Llámame entonces, papá. Aren te envía saludos. Te quiero.

Colgó la llamada y me miró:

—¿A dónde iremos?

—A pasear como una familia común y corriente.

Paseamos por el centro comercial. Aren corría de un lado a otro, mirando las vitrinas. Pan le seguía muy de cerca. Caminaba delante de mí. Cruzada de brazos. Aunque dijera que ya no estaba molesta, sé que lo está.

 _"_ _Sr. Briefs. Hay una novedad en su cuenta bancaria"_

 _"_ _Habla"_

 _"_ _Es la Sr. Son. Le ha depositado dinero"_

Me enfadé en ese momento. Si desde ya mi día había empezado mal, aquello me hizo rabiar. Me ofendía que ella pensara de ese modo. No creí haberle dicho que debía retribuirme. Si quiero gastarme el puto dinero que gano en hacerla feliz ¿Quién mierda me dirá algo? o ¿Acaso ella contará cada centavo que gasto y me lo devolverá? Nunca creí que algo así pasaría. No hasta que el contador me trajo el expediente. Y allí estaba el depósito.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mira ese elefante de peluche de allí! ¡Es enorme!

—Es un hombre disfrazado—se burla Pan y eso me saca levemente de mis recuerdos para verla caminar.

Sus largas piernas enfundadas en aquellos tejanos comunes y corrientes se ven tan atrayentes. Al igual que su largo cabello cayendo detrás de su espalda. Si me concentro lo suficiente, casi puedo sentir la sensación de su cabello enredado y apretado en mis manos. Cierro mis ojos y evito mirar su caminar ondulante.

De pronto Aren sale corriendo con dirección al elefante gigante, y Pan le da alcance de la misma manera. Soy el único que con lentitud se les acerca. Aren se abre paso entre la decena de niños pequeños que están rodeando al hombre disfrazado y todos saltan, chillan y se ríen.

—¡Hola, amiguitos! ¿Cómo están?

—¡Bien, Tinky!

El bullicio que logran armar unos cuantos niños de una edad oscilante entre lo años es alarmante. Definitivamente las maestras de pre-escolar deben tener una paciencia infinita.

—¡¿Quién quiere cantar con Tinky?!

Ese elefante tenía un gran poder de convencimiento de masas. Todos los niños empezaron a corear las canciones infantiles. Los padres los veían entusiasmados y felices, algunos que otros tomaban un par de fotografías de su hijos. Giré a ver a Pan. Ya no estaba en su lugar. Giré en mi lugar para hallarla pero no estaba. Miré hacia otro polo y ella venía con un par de helados en mano.

—¿Creíste que huiría?—me entrega el helado con una sonrisa destellante.

—No. Solo que…

Su mano libre me tomó del antebrazo.

—Ven conmigo—dice—. Esperemos allá, esto tardará.

Nos sentamos a unos metros de distancia. Justo enfrente de aquella tienda de juguetes. Pan se cruza de piernas y empieza a consumir su helado. A la par, mantiene clavada la vista en dirección al Elefante.

—¿Ya no estás molesto?

—No—respondo. Le doy una mordida a mi helado. Este empieza a derretirse—. Estuve pensando anoche y tienes razón, exageré la situación.

 _"_ _Yo no pagué por una casa, pagué por nuestro hogar"_

Me mira de soslayo, baja la vista por momentos y luego una sonrisa aflora en su cara.

—Sabía que no podías ser tan cabeza dura, universitario.

No pude evitar bufarme. Evidentemente su comentario es dirigido hacia mi ropa. Vaqueros, una remera simple, una buso negro y zapatos deportivos. Nada habitual en mí.

—¿Me disculparás?

—Ya lo hice—dice—. ¿Acaso te estoy reclamando algo?

—No—acepto que tiene razón—. Solo que…

—Dime.

—Eres increíble, Pan—su mirada de interrogación aparece al instante—. Te amo.

—Yo también—deposita un beso en mi hombro.

—Aren ¿Prefieres caminar o sentarte aquí?—inquiero tomando un carro de supermercado.

—¿Qué? ¿Estabas hablando en serio cuando dijiste hacer esto?

—Sí—le digo colocando a Aren en su sitio. No culpo la mirada de sorpresa de Pan con respecto a esta situación. Ni yo mismo lo había creído esta mañana cuando se me ocurrió.

 _"_ _Salgamos a algún lugar como una pareja normal. A dónde sea, no importa. Solo seamos una pareja normal por un día"_

Su pedido se me había olvidado por completo hasta hoy en la madrugada.

 _"_ _¿Recuerdas el trato? Empezar desde cero. También en mi obligación ayudarte"_

Caminamos por los pasillos del supermercado. Ella con un carrito lleno de comida, en cambio nosotros dos, la mitad de nuestro contenido se resumían a dulces para Aren y alguna que otra golosina para mí.

Pasar desapercibido tenía sus ventajas. Muchas en verdad. No tenía que mirar a los lados para saber si existían o no periodistas que estuvieran siguiéndome los pasos a cada instante. Y por si aquello no fuera poco, la gorra que Pan me había colocado sobre la cabeza había sido de gran ayuda para camuflarme entre la gente.

Ahora mismo somos una pareja con un niño. Una familia normal en un día cualesquiera. Continuamos por los pasillos e incluso Pan se puso a observar la ropa en oferta. Tomó un par de prendas de los percheros y me los empezó a poner enfrente de mí, quizá tratando de probar que me quedaban.

—Ni se te ocurra—le dije.

Después de tantos años usando ese traje de oficina, al fin puedo decir que me siento cómodo vistiendo de la manera en la que lo hago.

Me adelante en el camino porque parece ser que Pan comprará la dichosa prenda de menos de veinte dólares.

—¡Trunks! ¡Será divertido!

Ni pensarlo. Tengo mis límites de tolerancia y usar una camisa como aquella es infranqueable.

Media hora después estábamos en la caja, aglutinada de personas esperando pagar sus compras. Veinte personas estaban delante de nosotros, y otras diez más a nuestras espaldas. Solo agradecí que las primeras personas no tuvieran muchas compras en sus carros. Llegó nuestro turno.

—¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

Me crucé de brazos porque pensé que Pan pagaría, pero ella me hizo una señal.

—¿No dijiste que quería proveer? Adelante.

Tomé eso como una provocación atrayente para cobrármela esta noche. Saqué de mi billetera la tarjeta y le entregué. La chica me miró sorprendida por momentos.

—¿Sucede algo?—inquirí—. ¿Hay algún problema con la tarjeta?

—Ah. No, no. Pero…—la chica hace una reverencia—. Ah. Sr. Briefs. Sea bienvenido a esta sucursal. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, Sr. Briefs.

Maldije que lo dijera en voz alta ante tantas personas. Agaché la cabeza enseguida y cerré los ojos. Pronto Pan tomó a Aren de la mano. La escuché sisear, al parecer no había sido su intención que esto sucediera. A decir verdad tampoco lo creía posible lo que acaba de suceder. Luego recordé que recientemente Bra había mencionado algo acerca de la compra de una cadena de supermercados. Maldije mi suerte. No le había prestado atención ese día. Al parecer se estaba refiriendo a esta cadena.

Los murmullos no tardan en hacerse notar. Parece ser que todos han detenido sus respectivas labores para asegurarse de que en efecto se trate de mí.

Pan enseguida se acerca a mi lado, y me susurra al oído:

—Espérame fuera con Aren, salgo enseguida.

No tenía que decírmelo dos veces. Tomé a Aren en los brazos y salí del lugar.

—¿Dónde está mami?

—No tardará en salir, Aren.

Casi fue una premonición, Pan enseguida salió con un par de bolsas colgando de sus brazos. Vino hacia nosotros, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y poco después las encapsuló.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Date prisa, por favor—le pedí a la cajera, casi en un susurro.

—S-sí, sí, señorita.

Los murmullos no se detenían, en especial porque Trunks había salido del sitio sin retornar a ver.

Sentí esa horrible sensación de ojos enfocados en mí persona. Aunque le ponía énfasis en no escuchar aquellos susurros, la verdad no pude. La cajera aún temblaba. Lo supe cuando le pasé un par de fundas de pan. Al parecer la presencia de Trunks la había intimidado, y no entiendo el porqué. C.C es mundialmente conocida, y Trunks también, pero… ¿Qué lo reconocieran aquí?

Me parece de antología realmente.

—Date prisa—exigí con impaciencia.

Pronto llegaron un par de empleados, casi corriendo. Dieron una reverencia y empezaron a empacar las cosas en sus respectivos empaques. Pronto cumplieron con todo aquello, y entonces la muchacha me entregó la tarjeta de Briefs.

—Espero que su compra aquí haya sido gratificante.

Le miré con algo de ira. Ella bajó la cabeza. De no haber sido por ella habríamos terminado las compras como lo habíamos planeado.

—Gracias.

Me entregó el recibo, y cuando me dirigí a tomar mis compras. Los hombres literalmente se pelearon entre ellos por ayudarme.

—No se preocupen—esta situación es increíble. Solo somos un par de personas de compras ¿Qué hay de grandioso en eso?—. Yo lo haré sola.

—¡Pero, señora!

—No necesito que me ayuden—digo conteniendo mi ira. Respiré profundamente y me opuse a que tomaran algo—. Hay muchas personas que requieren su ayuda, incluso más que yo. Por favor, ayúdenlas a ellas. En verdad, les digo. Todo está en orden.

No les di tiempo a nada. Las tomé en mis brazos y corrí.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¡Mira este, papá! ¡Tiene unos enormes ojos!—comenta Aren acercándose a la pecera de la tienda de mascotas.

—Supongo que son para verte mejor, Aren.

—No es un lobo, papá.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—me rindo—, no es un lobo. Pero ¿Acaso la historia no puede cambiar?

—Sí, pero un lobo podría comerme, pero este pescadito no me haría nada.

—No dirías lo mismo de una piraña, Aren.

—Tiene muchos dientes pero no me dan miedo.

Retorné a ver Pan, solo sonreía divertida. Apartó la vista por momentos. Aren empezó a alejarse por el pasillo de las peceras y yo me acerqué a mi esposa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Lamento haberte puesto en aprietos—dice—. No fue mi intensión.

—No te preocupes. Ya veré por eso mañana. Ahora tranquila.

Me da un breve beso, y se adelante a mí paso. Me deja deseando más, así que le doy alcance. Sin embargo, aunque quiero devorar esos calientes y deseosos labios, no podemos. No quiero tener otro escándalo. Pero algo que inevitablemente tuve que hacer fue meter mi mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de Pan, un lugar exacto para hacer contacto con la piel de sus glúteos. Inocente para el resto de la población, perverso para ella. Era mi tortura por estar postergando nuestros encuentros, lo que por ley debe ser mío. Se tensa al instante.

—Trunks.

—Tu solo relájate—susurro en su cabello. Una de las muchas ventajas y privilegios de mi estatura—. Actúa normal.

—Entonces retira tu mano de allí.

—Camina, nena. Debemos encontrar a Aren.

—¡Mira ese, mami! ¡Está muy gordo!

—Vaya, sí. Necesita hacer ejercicio—bromea Pan refiriéndose a un hámster glotón, ubicado en el fondo de su jaula, hartándose de comida mientras sus compañeros juguetean en las ruletas.

—Si quieres uno, Aren. Podemos comprarlo.

—¡Enserio, papá!

—Hablo enserio—mi oferta fue tomada de inmediato, Aren corrió hacia las otras vitrinas para ver a los otros.

—¿Estás seguro, Trunks? Es decir, los hámsteres son muy delicados.

—Será un buen entrenamiento para Aren. Así aprenderá a controlar su fuerza.

—Pero aun así… Aren podría sentirse mal si ese animal muere.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia, no es así?—inquiero divertido. Ella me pone los ojos en blanco.

Oh, Briefs. Ya verás. Solo espera.

—No fue mi culpa, Trunks.

 _"_ _¿En dónde estará Albert?"_

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _"_ _¿Qué haces aquí?"_

 _"_ _Déjame pasar y te lo explicaré todo"_

Desde ese momento ya han pasado cerca de tres horas. Pan no me habla. Está haciendo su tarea, en completo silencio. Me dijo que tardaría en terminar y que si quería hablar con ella que la esperara.

 _"_ _Si no, te puedes ir, Trunks"_

Por supuesto que esperaría.

Di nuevamente la vuelta en su cama, intoxicándome de su aroma. Definitivamente, quedarme había sido una mala idea. Debí haber regresado después. No creo que a Gohan le haga gracia ingresar a esta hora y verme aquí. Aunque nada malo está sucediendo, creo que me sacaría a patadas. 4 A.M no es una buena hora para hacer visitas.

Nuevamente clavé mi mirada en el techo, coloqué mis brazos bajo mi cabeza y aguardé. El sonido del exterior, claramente madrugada de la montaña Paoz me estaban induciendo a un leve sueño. Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse. Como si no bastase este olor embriagante que se aprecia en toda la habitación.

En las mantas, en las almohadas. En todo el lugar. Creo que estoy enloqueciéndome. Esta misma pregunta ronda mi mente desde hace días: ¿Por qué puedo sentir tan vivo este aroma en especial? ¿Por qué no sucede con los demás? No lo entiendo. Jamás sentí la imperiosa necesidad de volver con tanta urgencia a una mujer. Al menos no por algo sin sentido como apreciar su aroma. Pero con Pan eso está sucediendo. La siento en las fosas nasales, tan viva que asusta. Tan excitante que da temor incluso acercármelo. Si continúo así… realmente acabaré tomándola, y al diablo todos.

—Trunks. Trunks.

Me muevo incómodo en mi lugar. Abro los ojos y la veo moverme, apenas se percata que he abierto los ojos, ella se aleja de mí. Menos mal lo hizo, la visión de ella doblada sobre mí era demasiada. Me incorporo al instante, fuera ya ha amanecido. Veo a Pan correr las cortinas para cederle el paso a la luz del sol.

—Debes irte—dice caminando hacia mí. Vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior, ella se encamina hacia el velador para desconectar un termo que hace unas horas no estaba aquí.

¿Acaso no ha dormido en toda la noche?

Le miro a los ojos, efectivamente así es. Sirve un vaso de humeante y aromático café, me lo entrega.

—Gracias.

Esta sensación es extraña, es casi como estar ebrio, me siento mareado.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí—me apeno. Quizá por esa razón Pan no ha dormido—. Gracias.

—No tienes de qué.

Un silencio se instala excepto por el ruido proveniente de nosotros al beber café.

—Vine para aclarar lo sucedido, Pan.

—Escucho—dice—. Habla, en breve me tengo que ir.

—Sí. Lo que sucede es que…

—¡Pan, cariño!

Videl viene hacia aquí. Ni siquiera pude prever los movimientos de Pan, y ella ya se encontraba junto a la puerta. Quitó el seguro y la abrió, colocándose en la entrada. Apenas sí sacando la cabeza.

—Oh, cariño. Menos mal ya estás despierta—el tono de voz dulce de Videl me sorprende. Suele ser seria con Pan en otras circunstancias—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, mamá.

—Pondré a lavar la ropa—dice—. Lo que me recuerda, en tu habitación vi…

Al parecer Videl intenta pasar a la habitación, enseguida corro al polo opuesto sin hacer el menor ruido.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Pan?

Su tono de voz cambia de pronto.

—Déjame pasar, prometo no regañarte por el desorden, solo quiero tu ropa para ponerla a lavar.

Mierda. Videl va a entrar.

Ahora mismo huir por la ventana no es una opción, he escuchado el coche de Gohan aparcar en la entrada de la casa. Y su energía claramente indica que está sentado en su auto.

La gran puta suerte.

—La sacaré enseguida, mamá. Pero no puedo dejarte entrar ahora.

—Panny.

—Mamá, estoy desnuda—dice—. Olvidé la toalla aquí fuera, en cuanto te escuché, salí. ¿No querrás verme así, no es verdad?

—Eres mi hija, niña tonta—se burla Videl—. Te he visto en peores situaciones.

—Cuando bebé, mamá. Ahora, me da vergüenza. Espera un momento, me cubro y te cederé el paso…

 _"_ _Estoy desnuda"_

 _"_ _Me cubro y te cederé el paso"_

¿No pensará hacerlo o sí? La sola idea de ver a Pan desnuda envía señales a mi entrepierna que al instante se manifiesta dolorida.

—Solo espera un momento, mamá.

Lo hará. Tenaz como es Pan, no me cabe la menor duda de eso. Una parte de mí ansía ver esto, y la otra, solo puede pensar que soy un maldito degenerado.

—Entonces, mamá, dame un minuto y…

—No. No. Déjalo. Regresaré después por la bolsa de ropa. Mientras tanto, termina de bañarte, tu padre tiene una junta temprano, aprovechará y te llevará a la universidad.

—De acuerdo.

Cierra la puerta con seguro, y solo entonces se puede permitir respirar tranquila. Al menos ella puede decirlo.

—¿Y a ti qué te sucede?—inquiere a mis espaldas.

Soy incapaz de verle, en especial porque una parte de mi anatomía ha reaccionado al instante. Y todo se debe a su reciente declaración, pero en especial, mi nula condición de moralidad, me hace desear a una niña. Me maldigo íntimamente porque ahora sé que deseo a Pan, pero de una manera nada sana. No es el pensamiento que debo dirigir hacia Pan. Una última visión de ella en traje de baño nubla nuevamente mi mente, tal y como lo ha venido haciendo desde hace un par de semanas, y ahora escucharla decir que se desnudaría. Ha mandado una señal directa a…

—¿Trunks?

—Debo irme.

—Espera—dice. Ojalá me hubiese pedido que me fuera. Si continúo aquí nada bueno puede pasar, en la condición en la que estoy, y en la que Pan, sin pretenderlo siquiera me ha mantenido en estos días, no sé si seré capaz de controlar este impulso por… —. Si quieres aclarar el asunto. Esta tarde no tendré una clase. Podríamos reunirnos. A las 3 P.M. Escoge el lugar.

—De acuerdo.

Ella pasa de mí, con una toalla en sus manos, con dirección al baño.

—Mi papá acaba de ingresar a la casa—dice con medio rostro en mi dirección—. Date prisa en salir.

—Sí.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero entonces Pan preguntó sobre un puto Hámster.

—¿No lo viste salir por casualidad? Lo saqué un momento para que comiera.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenías un Hámster. No lo he visto—Pan empezó a buscar por toda la habitación. Intentó dar con su energía pero al final no lo consiguió—. Debo ponerlo en su jaula antes que termine de comerse mis libros.

—Ve a bañarte. Yo lo buscaré.

—Ah. De acuerdo. Suele meterse debajo de la cama—dice—, salgo en breve.

Busqué por doquier, moví unos cuantos libros e incluso abrí la mochila de Pan pero nada encontré. Fastidiado por la situación me senté en el filo de la cama. Sentí un bulto en el colchón, no le presté atención. Una fotografía de Pan y del tal Hayate pegada en la pared me hizo desviar mi atención.

Juro que si no tuviera excelente audición, no habría escuchado ese pequeño gemido.

Mierda.

Al instante me levanté, tiré de las sábanas y no puede evitar maldecirme.

—Mierda. La gran puta.

Allí, en medio de la sábana inferior, yacía muerto el hámster de Pan. Lo tomé en mis manos para evaluarlo, al parecer le había roto el cuello al sentarme sobre él.

—¿Y bien, lograste dar con Albert?

Me quedé callado. Carbonicé al mencionado en mi mano y solo entonces le di cara a Pan.

—Ah. ¿Cuánto te costó exactamente Albert?

Pan me dio una mirada fría, se cruzó de brazos y solo dijo:

—¡Largo de aquí!

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Mataste a Albert, Briefs—dice con un falso tono de voz de pesar—. Nunca te lo he perdonado. Así que no hagas lo mismo con el de Aren.

—No pasará.

—Por supuesto que no, porque esta vez, te daré una lección.

Sonrío.

 _"_ _¡Largo de aquí!"_

Definitivamente, creo que desde ese momento estaba jodidamente acabado con Pan, lo reconocía desde antes, sin embargo me seguía negando.

—Te golpearé tanto que desearás morir, Briefs. No pienso darte descanso.

Hm. Tampoco quiero que lo haga nunca.

—Solo dile que no lo saque de su jaula. También era tu culpa, acepta la responsabilidad.

—Hm—se mofa, y se apresura hacia Aren que al parecer ya ha escogido.

—¡Esa casita, mami!—grita Aren—. ¡¿Puedo llevarlo con gran dinosaurio?! ¡Se alegrará mucho cuando lo vea!

—Creo que no sería una buena idea, Aren. Mejor, este solo será para la casa.

—Pero… mami…

—Sé porque te lo estoy diciendo, Aren—dice Pan—. Además…

 _"_ _Somos una familia, Briefs"_

 _"_ _Esto es lo que hacen las familias"_

 _"_ _También es mi obligación proveer a esta casa"_

 _"_ _Yo no pagué por una casa, yo estoy pagando por nuestro hogar"_

Esta mujer sabe cómo trabajar a un hombre como yo. Me vuelve débil. Pero si no la tengo, la ansiedad surge.

—Lleva uno más, Aren.

—¿Eh?—Pan me mira interrogante. Me acerco a su oído y le explico—. No está demás ser prevenidos. Solo… por si acaso.


	7. Chapter 7

**IMMORAL: SHADES FREE.**

 **CHAPTER VII.**

 **POV DE BRA.**

Él gime en mis oídos, baja su mano hacia mi trasero. Aprieta el tejido, y continúa con sus embestidas. Mis manos ascienden por su espalda, marcando líneas, de seguro rojizas por mis uñas rasgando su increíble pálida piel.

Su garganta es un misterio ahora mismo, sisea mi nombre después de sus gemidos. En su estado de éxtasis podría incluso hasta maldecir. Nada de ello importaría. Siento un par de sus dedos deslizarse por mi entrepierna, la acaricia, y aquello me hace temblar.

—G-Goten—ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad.

Mi cuerpo solo responde a su manera. De pronto me veo tomada por los cabellos. Los aprieta entre sus dedos con fuerza. Gimo. Eso parece tener un efecto afrodisiaco porque sale de mi interior, me hace girar y se coloca sobre mi espalda.

—Quieta.

Nerviosa, excitada e impaciente, gano algo de aire para mis pulmones. Mi respiración agitada clama oxígeno.

Abro los ojos, retorno mi vista hacia la habitación, Goten no está.

Me levanto de la cama, apenas sí puedo cubrirme los senos con el antebrazo.

—¿Goten?

Iba a levantarme de la cama, pero él aparece en la entrada del baño. Trae mi antifaz y un par de sus corbatas en la mano. Sonrío y bajo la cabeza brevemente. Ahora entiendo a donde se dirige la situación. ¿Quiere jugar?

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibuja en su cara. Se muerde el labio inferior antes de pasear la punta de su lengua por él. Claramente es una provocación. Sensual y natural, definitivamente propio de Goten. Juguemos entonces. Será divertido.

Acorta la distancia entre nosotros, me encuentro sentada en el filo de la cama. Se cola entre mis piernas. Su desnudes a viva imagen. Me acaricia el cuello, pasando sus dedos entre mis cabellos. Extiendo mi cuello, le miro a los ojos. Ahora cargados de entusiasmo, es un acuerdo silencioso que empieza a cargar el ambiente de una espesa y tensa energía sexual que amenaza por salirse de control. Mis manos ascienden desde sus muslos para posarse en sus perfectos abdominales. Su caliente piel se eriza a mi tacto. Sucumbe ante mí cuando mis labios empiezan a recorrer los mismos, dejo un reguero de besos a mi paso. Se muerde los labios pero puedo escuchar los gemidos de su garganta.

Suficiente gratificación para mí.

Son Goten, no necesitamos protección, solo un poco de atención y solo basta que toques mi piel como lo haces para hacerme arder de pasión.

Mi mano atrevida se posa en el sitio en dónde una cola de saiyajin debería aflorar, el tiembla, se acerca lo máximo que le es posible a mí, casi invadiendo mi espacio personal. En determinado momento su mano levanta mi barbilla, me obliga a verle. Se agacha, me besa. Su fogosidad y atrevimiento me obliga a posar mi mano sobre su miembro. Excelente estrategia la mía, de no haberlo hecho, posiblemente habría terminado por arrancarme el aliento.

—Oh. Bra.

Sus ojos negros me miran fijamente. Sabe lo que planeo. Sonríe de medio lado y asiente ¿Acaso necesito permiso para follar a mi esposo? No lo creo. Él se acerca. Afianzo mi agarre. Gimo por la ansiedad. No puedo quitar mis ojos de la erección de mi esposo en frente de mí. ¿Yo he sido capaz de causar eso en él? Me regodeo, por supuesto que puedo ser tan sensual como lo es él conmigo.

Apenas puedo manejar mi propia voluntad, mi otra mano se pasea por su bolsa escrotal y luego a su miembro. Su erección me estremece, me hace temblar de necesidad, de ansiedad, de todo lo que me puede provocar ser tomada por él. Mi humedad se manifiesta en mi entrepierna, solo sentir lo rígido que su sexo se ha puesto por mí, ya es una invitación tentadora para una felación de recompensa.

Me arrodillo frente a él. No hay porqué sentir vergüenza, tomo el miembro de mi amado con malicia.

—Bra...

—Solo disfrútalo y da las gracias después.

Mi acompañante sonríe. Me introduzco su sexo en la boca y empiezo, él se estremece. Abro los ojos y comienzo a lamer, pausadamente, desde la punta de aquella fuente de placer. El tejido cavernoso, la sensación de humedad me excita al instante. Empiezo de manera pausada, sé que él gime desesperado por la delicadeza y hasta ternura de mis actos. Sin embargo, sé que lo disfruta. Mis manos acompañan mis movimientos bucales, presionan su sexo, acaricio sus glúteos. Junto las piernas, no resta nada para empezar a masturbarme.

Entrego lo mejor de mí. Lamo con fuerza, con pertenencia. Este hombre es mío, y su placer es mí responsabilidad.

 _Oh, sí._ Di mi nombre, Goten. Trataré de llevarte a la cima. Solo dame motivación.

Sisea mi nombre, no resiste las ganas, termina exclamando un sonido gutural. Sin el menor pudor, de todas maneras no debe haber, acerca su sexo a mi rostro, cuanto le es posible. Acepto el desafío, claramente es una invitación a que siga degustando.

 _Oh, querido mío._

Deslizo mi lengua por toda la extensión de su sexo, doy unas lamidas y consigo endurecerlo aún más de lo que ya estaba inicialmente. Cierro los ojos brevemente. Los abro y me siento húmeda de tan solo ver a Goten sumido en su propio placer. Su cadera da embestidas a mi boca, como buena contrincante en las artes amatorias, me introduzco y saco su miembro de mi boca innumerables veces ¿Por qué habría de contarlas de todas maneras? Lo que sí sé es que si mi vida dependiera de esto, saldría viva y hasta con condecoración.

Goten sabe de mi tenacidad, por eso coloca su mano detrás de mí cabeza, hunde mi cara entre sus piernas.

Respira, Bra.

Aquella acción, feroz y dominante al principio, logra cederle el control de la situación. Toma la posta de mis movimientos, gime un poco más, y en cada gruñido y gemido que salen de su garganta solo con un claro indicativo de lo jodidamente bien que lo estoy haciendo. Junto mis piernas para lograr contener así a mí anatomía deseosa y palpitante de él, no funciona. Mi humedad empieza a salir, recorre mis muslos internos. La receptividad se manifiesta deseosa por ser calmada. Goten, no duda en penetrar profundamente mi garganta.

Respira, Bra. Controla las arcadas.

Me agarra de los cabellos, se introduce en mi boca, con más fuerza, con más posesión. De ser otro el momento, me habría reído por su actitud de dominante. Lo siento tensarse, empuja una vez más, me jala con rudeza de los cabellos y su tan esperado orgasmo llega. Da un último gruñido de placer. No dudo en tragar su esencia.

Le veo. Él abre los ojos, nuestras miradas se cruzan, así como su mano no tarda en posarse en mi mentón. Me ayuda a ponerme de pie, enseguida sus labios se unen a los míos. Introduce su lengua en mi cavidad. Decido corresponder su fogoso beso. Sus manos me toman de los glúteos, entiendo la referencia. Enrosco mis piernas en sus caderas. Él gime por el contacto de nuestros sexos. Casi parece leerme la mente cuando me coloca en la cama, me pide que dé la vuelta. Apoyo la barbilla sobre mis antebrazos cruzados.

—¿Qué harás, Goten?

Más que en búsqueda de una respuesta, esa frase denota picardía y ansiedad.

—Solo aguarda.

—Es frustrante esperar.

—Hm. Entonces no lo hagas—dice en un tono sensual—. ¿No dijiste que te lo agradeciera?

—Sí.

—Bueno...—dice tomándome de los tobillos y arrastrándome por las sábanas—. En momentos como estos... no pienso con claridad.

—Excitante frase ¿entonces qué harás?

—Digamos que...—lo siento atarme.

Retorno a mirar, mis piernas forman ahora mismo un interesante ángulo.

—¿Qué?—inquiero con la ceja levantada.

—Me la voy a follar—se encoge de hombros y yo hundo la cara en el colchón cuando lo siento posarse sobre mí espalda.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—...Sí—asiente Pan caminando por la habitación de lado a lado—. No. No. No te preocupes. Trata de calmarte y... dime ¿En dónde estás?

Según sé, Mía está al habla. Suspiro. Doy otra vuelta en la cama y mis ojos enfocan el reloj. Las dos de la mañana.

Me restriego la cara. Fastidiado, miro al techo nuevamente. Agudizo mi oído, y Pan sigue al teléfono. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién demonios llama a las dos de la mañana?! ¿Acaso no saben que las personas decentes están durmiendo a esta hora o, al menos, en mi caso personal, estarían aprovechando el tiempo para follar?

Parece ser que hoy tampoco habrá sexo. ¡Ugh! Tengo toda la intención de gritar de fastidio. En verdad lo necesito y para cómo van las cosas, probablemente Pan estará muy cansada después de eso y no creo que esté de humor para...

—No te preocupes. Tranquilízate, voy enseguida.

¿Qué? Coloco mi brazo doblado debajo de mi cabeza y dirijo mi mirada hacia Pan.

—Ah. Mia. Dame un segundo—Dice entendiendo mi pregunta nunca mencionada. Cuelga la llamada. Se acerca a mí, en un ondulante movimiento de caderas enmarcadas en esas pantaletas blanquecinas que me distraen brevemente—. Trunks. Tengo que salir—dice.

—¿A esta hora?

—Escucha—Dice—. La hermana de Mia ha tenido un accidente, ella está en el hospital, y Mia no puede entrar porque tiene a cargo a la bebé de su hermana. No tiene con quién dejarla y... yo me he ofrecido.

—Pan.

—Lo sé—dice—. No te tomé en cuenta al decidir, pero... Trunks...— Se muerde los labios ¿Cree que me negaría ante una situación así?—No tardaré nada. Iré por la niña y regreso.

—Voy contigo.

—Dios Santo. Pan—Mia le abraza apenas le vio llegar.

Ella llora en sus brazos, esconde su rostro en el cuello de mi esposa y descarga su estrés y preocupación. Guardo silencio, al igual que todos en la sala de emergencia. Mia continúa llorando desconsoladamente.

Algo incómodo por la escena, puesto que no soy cercano a ella, desvío la atención al transportador para bebé, colocado sobre uno de los sillones. Me acerco hacia el compartimiento en color gris, levanto el cobertor y una pequeña bebé duerme tranquila, ajena a toda esta situación.

—Mia. Tranquila, por favor—intenta Pan—. Todo saldrá bien.

Me siento al costado del compartimiento, cubro a la nena con aquella manta rosa colocada sobre sus piernas hasta su pecho y aguardo en mi lugar en silencio. El cabello negro de la pequeña, sujetado con una liga morada con una especia de calcomanía de oso, me hacen sonreír. No es el lugar, ni el momento, pero me es inevitable.

Me parece haber visto eso en algún otro lugar. Siento dejavú.

—...No es nada—escucho decir a Pan.

Aparto la vista de la nena y la enfoco en ellas, sentadas no muy lejos de mí. Pan acaricia la cabellera roja de Mia, sin detenerse, levanta la vista hacia mí, me da una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora. Extraño. Tiene los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas y aun así se permite sonreír de esa manera.

—Pan. Debo ingresar.

Poco después, veíamos a Mia cruzar la entrada. Se empezaba a alejar por el pasillo largo que conducía hacia el interior de las instalaciones. Retornó a vernos a mitad de su recorrido. Pan vocalizó e hizo el ademán de suerte, Mia sonrío agradecida e ingresó en el ascensor. Aferré mi agarre a la asidera del compartimiento, y coloqué mi mano en su hombro.

—Pan. Debemos irnos.

Salimos del hospital con la niña en nuestras manos y nos encaminamos al auto. Apenas llegué, caí en cuenta de algo.

—Pan. Tendrás que sentarte detrás.

Me dirige una mirada interrogativa.

—No tenemos un sillón de seguridad—explico—. Y...

Bajé vista hacia la niña que estaba llevando. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la pequeña. Pan parece comprenderlo.

—Ava—menciona Pan quitándome el compartimiento de las manos—. Tienes razón. Vamos.

Conducía por carretera. Según el GPS dice que falta media hora para arribar y yo nuevamente cambiaba de estación de radio. Si no fuera por el sonido del motor y de la radio, esto no dejaría de asemejarse a una zona de silencio. Miro a través del espejo retrovisor a Pan, cabecea constantemente. Lucha por vencerle al cansancio y al sueño. Me causa gracia su comportamiento pero no puedo culparla. Hace apenas unas horas que había terminado de trabajar y ahora esto.

Acelero un poco más la velocidad. Por fin llegamos a casa. Salí de mi asiento para sacar a Pan. Somnolienta, me mira. Le ayudo con la nena que descansa sobre su cama en su regazo e ingresamos a casa.

—Iré por agua caliente. Puedes adelantarte con Ava.

Obedecí. Llegué a la habitación y deposité a Ava sobre la cama. La niña continuaba profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera se inmutaba que ahora mismo estaba en una casa desconocida por completo para ella.

Me desvestí para colocarme nuevamente el pijama mientras la niña empezaba a moverse en el colchón. Está despertando. La moví un poco en un intento de acunarla, no pareció funcionar. La tomé entre mis brazos e inevitablemente la pequeña soltó a llanto.

—Sh—sisee muchas veces. Caminé por la habitación con ella en brazos pero su llanto solo se incrementó—. Sh. Ya, Ava. Silencio, nena. No llores, no llores.

—¿Papá?

Retorné a verle, parado en la puerta, Aren se restregaba los ojos con ambas manos. Se rascó el cabello despeinado y me miró sorprendido.

—¿Papá?

Corre hacia mí, sobrevuela sobre mi cabeza y lanza preguntas, tantas a la vez que no sé qué es peor. Si la niña que no deja de llorar o Aren y su interrogatorio. Menos mal, Pan llega. Toma a la niña de mis brazos y la lleva hacia la cama para sacarle el pantaloncillo y dejarla descubierta mientras corre hacia su armario.

Aren, curioso por naturaleza, se le acerca a la niña.

—¿Por qué llora, papá?

Seguramente por hambre, y al parecer traía los orines encima.

Escucho una tela rasgarse a mis espaldas, retorno a ver y Pan trae un buso entre sus manos, mismo que ha acabado por reducir a retazos de tela. Se acerca a la niña y logra hacerle un pañal.

—Listo—dice sonriente—. Ya, mi niña. Tu biberón ya está listo.

—A dormir, Aren.

—Papá—se queja, al parecer la presencia de Ava le ha emocionado tanto que no quiere dejar la habitación. Por el contrario de él, Ava ya duerme profundamente en los brazos de Pan.

Ella se acerca, deposita a la niña en la mitad del colchón, sobre una elevación hecha de mantas, con una funda de plástico como primer escalón y como protector de nuestro colchón.

—Que difícil—Se queja—. He perdido el tino para esto.

Sonrío por esa afirmación lanzada con todo el tono de broma.

—Aren. Ve a dormir, hijo—ordeno—. Mañana...

Vi el reloj, faltaba media hora para las 5 AM.

—Ve a dormir, Aren.

—Ah—él bajó la vista hacia sus pies descalzos jugueteando entre ellos en el suelo—. Papá...

—Agradece que la cama es lo suficientemente grande, Briefs—bromea Pan, ya media dormida—. Si no hubiese sido así, habrías tenido que dormir en el piso.

—Continúa burlándote y soy capaz de despertar a Ava.

—Un as muy sucio bajo la manga—dice riéndose levemente—. Descansa, Trunks.

No tardó nada en quedarse dormida.

Me levanté al baño, oriné, me lavé las manos y regresé a mi habitación. Deteniéndome a pocos pasos del pie de la cama. La visión de: "familia perfecta" de aquellas que salen en las propagandas televisivas se manifestó ante mí. Mi esposa, una bebé a su lado, y mi hijo compartían la misma cama. Solo faltaba yo allí, con emoción me adentré en las sábanas, acerqué a mi hijo hacia mí, su olor a bebé me invade las fosas nasales. Su calorcito me envuelve enseguida. Abro los ojos, Pan y la bebé lucen profundas y en absoluta calma. Con esa visión, cierro los ojos.

 _"Muchas, muchas gracias por estar aquí, Pan"_

Respiro profundamente, el olor de dos bebés me invade nuevamente, pero también se le une el de Pan. Olor a flores de cerezo, otorgado por su breve compañía en mi tina hace unas horas.

 _"No tenía a quién más acudir. Gracias"_

Dios. No cabe duda que mi esposa tiene un noble corazón.

 **POV DE BRA.**

—Buenos días, Bra—escucho eso muy lejano. Me muevo incómoda en mi lugar. No tardo nada en sentir el calor del sol en mis muslos y en mi espalda baja—. Arriba, nena. Ya es hora de despertar.

Me quejo y me muevo incómoda en la cama. Ni siquiera el cabello cubriéndome por completo la cara me es fastidioso.

—Nena.

Estoy al tanto de mi desnudes sin embargo me siento cansada.

—Despierta, Bra. No creo correcto terminarme este desayuno solo.

Abro un ojo, y le veo sonreírme detrás de una mesa con comida. Me incorporo en la cama. De seguro soy un desastre porque escucho a Goten reírse. Bostezo y me estiro.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Lo suficientemente tarde—dice feliz—. Son las 10h00 AM.

Por un demonio. Enseguida salto de la cama.

—Jay está con Ross—informa—. No te preocupes.

Eso me alivia. Vuelvo a bostezar. Goten, enfundado ya en su traje se acerca.

—Bonitos senos—me envuelve en sus brazos y no he sido capaz de ver de dónde ha sacado una toalla—. Lástima que no pueda quedarme.

—Podría darte un permiso especial—paso mis brazos por su cadera—. ¿Qué dices?

—Tentador, pero... es una junta de emergencia. Lo siento.

Me doy por vencida, me hago un nudo con la toalla. No sin antes recibir un caliente beso.

—Vaya, abogado. Le estarán esperando.

Dejó la habitación, me vestí rápidamente, y me encaminé a ver a Jay. Ingresé en la habitación y Ross me recibió con mi pequeño niño, alegre de verme.

—¿Extrañaste a mami, Jay?—besé su pancita y eso le hizo reír satisfecho—. Por supuesto que sí.

—Ah. Sra. Bra—dice Ross—. Ya le he dado de comer y también he mudado su pañal.

—Sí ¿Algo más?—inquiero sin dejar de juguetear con mi bebé.

—Ah... Sra. Bra—ella pausa.

—Dime.

—Su padre llamó esta mañana. No dejó mensaje, dijo que llamaría en la tarde.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Muchas gracias.

El hombre me entrega una copia del formato de entrega recibida y se marcha en compañía de sus compañeros. Cierro la puerta y me encamino hacia la sala, en donde las cajas se exhiben.

Las letras de: My Little Baby-Company están selladas en cada una de las cajas. Mi celular empieza a vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero.

—Son—contesto.

—¿Ya llegó el pedido?

—Sí. No creí que lo harías, Trunks.

—Te lo comenté en la mañana—Dice—. No me malinterpretes, adoré que durmiéramos todos juntos estos días pero Ava necesita su cuna y yo necesito ya mi cama.

—De acuerdo—jugueteo con él—. Entonces la armaré lo más pronto posible.

Cargué con ellas e ingresé en mi habitación. Menos mal, Aren me ayudaba a distraer a Ava. Lo cual me dio el tiempo suficiente para terminar con mi trabajo.

Aren está encantado con la niña. Hacía malabares para hacerla reír. Me hacía gracia verle así, tan feliz. Hermanita, le dice. Se ha encariñado mucho en esta semana.

 _"Si tienes hambre dile a mami"_

Viene a casa tan temprano como le es posible, y ha evitado ir a entrenar con mi papá. Se despide siempre de ella con esa misma frase, como si Ava le entendiese esa recomendación.

Finalmente terminé de instalar todo y con Ava en brazos, bajé a la cocina. Mia llama, informa que su hermana pronto mejorará. Solo una semana más pasará en el hospital. Aunque me alegra su evolución, no puedo dejar de sentir pena por Aren. Extrañará a Ava. Ahora mismo ese par juega en la sala. Sonrío. Tener dos niños en la casa no estaba en planes y ahora mismo causan un bullicio que me hace sonreír.

—¡Ah! ¡Papá! ¡Bienvenido!

Levanto mi vista de la tabla de picar, y veo a Trunks arribar a la sala. Me da un guiño y se encamina a tomar a Ava en sus brazos, en compañía de Aren, todos juntos se encaminan hacia mí.

—Solo resta la sopa de miso. Tendrán que esperar—informo.

Jugamos un rato mientras se terminaba de preparar, y en ello sonó el teléfono. Dejé a Ava en los brazos de Briefs y me encaminé a contestar el teléfono.

—Casa de la familia Briefs.

—Hola, Pan.

Aquella voz me dejó estática en mi lugar. Contuve la respiración.

—¿Está Trunks?

—Sí—asentí enérgicamente—. Sí, él está.

—Dale el teléfono.

Tragué grueso y giré entorno a Trunks. No le dije nada y le entregué el teléfono, me miró expectante.

No esperó mi respuesta y se dispuso a contestar.

—Habla Trunks Briefs ¿Quién es?

Ava chilló por una monería de Aren, me apresuré a apartarla de Trunks.

—¿Hola?—frunció el cejo—. Hable ¿Quién es y qué es lo que quiere?

—Es Vegeta—apenas murmuré. Sentí sus ojos clavarse en mí. No me atreví a apartar mi vista del cabello en punta de Ava.

Estaba acostada en la cama. Trunks aún no subía de su cuarto de estudio. Me moví incómoda en mi sitio nuevamente. De alguna manera, no importa cuán cansada esté. Lo cierto es que no puedo dormir. El fastidio de las sábanas me hace rabiar. El calor, luego el frío, posteriormente el dolor de cuello, la pesadez en la espalda baja, el amortiguamiento en las muslos y de nuevo a empezar. Llevaba horas así, y sabía el motivo. Y, esa misma cuestión me mantiene en incertidumbre.

 _"Papá. Sí. Espera un momento. Pan. Empiecen a comer sin mí"_

¿Qué clase de conversación mantuvieron? Trunks tardó mucho en su estudio, cenó y nuevamente se encerró allí. ¡Agh! Dios. Necesito saber, pero de nuevo surge el temor de tener una pelea con él ahora. Siendo las tres de la mañana, no logro estar tranquila.

¿Qué se dijeron? ¿De qué trató esa conversación?

Hundo la cara en la almohada.

Esta situación es exasperante en verdad. De pronto escucho la puerta de la habitación ceder. Briefs está ingresando. Decido quedarme en mi lugar, inmóvil. Contradictorio para todas las preguntas que quiero hacerle. Le escucho caminar por la habitación, de seguro está yendo hacia el armario para mudarse de ropa. Poco después, siento las mantas se haladas. Se acostará a mi lado.

Esa es una buena señal. Creo.

¿Debería decir algo?

Se debe considerar varias cosas, entre ellas que el tema no es nada fácil, y menos la hora indicada. Estará cansado e irritado con esa llamada. Maldita sea. Vegeta se presenta siempre como una sombra, como un fantasma que se hace notar.

Pestañeo un par de veces. Quiero verle, percatarme si Trunks está enfadado pero, podría agravar la situación.

Los minutos pasan, no me atrevo a hacer otra cosa que no sea fingir estar dormida. Le he escuchado suspirar contadas veces, así que infiero que está cabreado y más despierto que de costumbre.

De pronto, aquel silencio se ve interrumpido por el sollozo de Ava. Por favor, no. Pido en mi mente. Si llora más, en contra de mi voluntad, tendré que levantarme para verle.

Por favor que Ava se duerma.

Mis pedidos no son escuchados porque el llanto de Ava por fin se manifiesta. Resignada, me iba a incorporar cuando sentí a Briefs levantarse. Me quedé quieta en mi sitio. Aguardando a por lo que haría.

—Sh. Ava. Sh. Tranquila, nena.

Logra calmarla. No me muevo de mi sitio.

El tiempo transcurre. Ava no volvió a llorar, pero tampoco Briefs volvió a acostarse junto a mí. Ya no resistí más y retorné a verle. Le encontré sentado en el sillón, apenas sí podía ver su cabello, el respaldo del sillón le cubría por completo.

Enseguida me encamino hacia ellos, respiré profundamente para darle cara a Briefs. Me esperaba de todo, menos enternecerme con su imagen.

Allí, hundido en el sofá, aún con Ava entre sus brazos. Briefs estaba sentado con los párpados cerrados, un codo apoyado en el brazo del sillón, y su pierna cruzada sobre la otra de manera masculina.

No creo haberlo visto nunca así. Parecía tan tranquilo, ni siquiera su cejo fruncido se marcaba sobre su frente. Ava disfruta del regazo de Trunks. Lamentablemente, para ella, tendría que acostarla nuevamente en su cuna. Me inclino hacia ellos, pero el suave respirar de Briefs me tocó la mejilla en cuanto me agaché. Levanté la vista hacia sus labios y no puede evitar colocar mis labios en los suyos. Un beso robado, pero inocente, casto y hasta podría decirse que nunca antes lo había hecho con tanta paciencia y lentitud. Un beso... puro. El más puro que jamás le he dado.

Me separé de sus labios e intenté quitarle a Ava, enseguida se despertó, me miró un tanto desubicado. Y él mismo colocó a Ava en su cuna. Pasó de mí, estirándose con rumbo a la cama.

Demonios. Parece ser que sí está lo bastante molesto. Le pongo los ojos en blanco. Estas mismas contradicciones de Briefs son las que a veces me molestan tanto. Si está lo suficientemente irritado y molesto, actúa de dos formas nada cambiantes pero sí alternadas. Estalla en ira y vocifera lo primero que se le venga a la mente o se guarda todo y... se comporta como ahora lo hace.

Lo veo deslizarse en las mantas, me da la espalda. Verifico que haya cubierto a Ava muy bien con la manta y solo entonces me encamino a mi lugar en la cama. Me adentro en ella, también le doy la espalda.

Dios. Podemos ser tan orgullosos a veces. Es algo en lo que juntos estamos trabajando.

Me acomodo en la fastidiosa almohada que no me está ofreciendo merecido descanso, me cubro con la manta hasta los hombros y aguardo a que el cansancio me haga dormir.

No está funcionando. Suspiro irritada. En momentos como estos, me dan ganas de tomar la almohada y golpearla como si de una bolsa de gimn...

—¡Ah!

Trunks me toma de la cintura y me arrastra hacia sí en un solo movimiento.

—Sh. No hagas ruido.

Susurra en mi oído cuando me tiene acorralada. Enrosca brazos y piernas en las mías, inmovilizándome. Enseguida, sus manos ascienden a mis senos, se colocan allí, firmes, fuertes, pero estáticas. Suspiro por la sensación. Su cálido aliento cerca de mi cuello siempre logra estremecerme. Sus piernas logran separar las mías, al menos lo suficiente como para sentir su entrepierna en la línea natural de mi trasero. Gimo. Mi piel se eriza en cuanto él toma la areola y empieza a pellizcar la punta de mis erectos pezones. Me tiene a su merced ahora. Acaricia la zona, estiro mi cuello. Deseo que continúe con sus atrevidas caricias pero se detiene en seco. Aleja sus manos de mi cuerpo y afloja su agarre. ¿Qué ha pasado? Suspiro. Me ha dejado excitada y deseosa de más pero él da decido parar. Desconozco los motivos pero no tentaré a la suerte. Intento retornar a verle, pero nuevamente me inmoviliza.

—Lo siento—le escucho disculparse ¿Por qué lo hace? No hay motivos, yo le he deseado—. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

Abro los ojos asombrada. Nunca Trunks había dicho algo por el estilo. Debe estar molesto en verdad. No le dice al sexo que no. No cuando llevamos algo más de tres semanas sin hacerlo, en especial porque todo parece conspirar en cada uno de nuestros encuentros para hacerlos fallidos y nunca concretar nada.

—Trunks...

—Te lastimaré si lo hacemos ahora.

Se acurruca en mi cuello, me abraza y me da las buenas noches.

 **POV DE MILK.**

—Come, amor . Ava. Por favor. Solo una cuchara más, cielo.

—Perdiste—le digo uniéndome a la mesa con unos cuantos pastelillos. Pan trata nuevamente pero solo recibe un par de salpicaduras de puré en la cara.

—No—se dice a sí misma—. Creo que ya te entendí, Ava.

—Dos a uno.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, abuela?

—La nena sabe que ya tiene poder sobre ti—sonrío al ver la cara que mi nieta pone cara de interrogatorio—. Perdiste autoridad, Pan.

Ella se ríe, toma a la nena de su asiento y se encamina hacia la entrada trasera de la cocina.

—¿Hasta cuándo la tendrás contigo?

—Se la llevan mañana—menciona apenas.

Asiento.

Bebo una taza de té, humeante y aromático. Levanto la vista y Pan se halla muy entretenida con esa niña. Si no supiera la verdad, diría que esa niña es su hija. Nadie lo dudaría, misma cabellera color negro, y ojos del mismo color. La eleva por los aires, la pequeña criatura ríe divertida y Pan no es ajena a esa felicidad.

¡Ah! Ahora que veo mis manos, arrugadas por la edad, de piel sin vida, y de surcos marcados en ellas, no dejo de pensar que no paso de ser solo una anciana ahora. El ver a Pan, tan joven, en edad para disfrutar su juventud, feliz por una niña que no es de su pertenencia, necesariamente me obliga a pensar.

Has dejado de ser una jovencita, Milk.

No cabe recalcarlo, eso lo sé con certeza. Mi propia familia y mi descendencia me lo recuerdan todos los días. En especial en mi último cumpleaños número 76. Si cierro los ojos me parece estarlos viendo, a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Goten y su esposa, Gohan y Videl. Pan y su familia. Todos aquí, reunidos en mi sala. En esta casa que a pesar de haber crecido en tamaño, gracias mis queridos, Gohan y Goten, no deja de tener esa misma esencia.

Recuerdo cuando era una pequeña construcción. Una pequeña casita; tres habitaciones, la cocina, la sala y nada más en su interior, pero mucho que ofrecer fuera. Un vasto prado plano, el bosque aún presente junto en frente de la ventana de mi cocina y cómo olvidar el característico río lateral. El sonido natural de la corriente que se produce al romper contra las blanquecinas rocas, algunas cubiertas con musgo verde, siempre hicieron una compañía tranquilizadora, especialmente en las noches que, el silencio interno, suele ser acogedor.

Nunca necesité de algún somnífero como muchos ahora. Debería agradecer a mi modo de vivir.

—¡Eh! Tranquila, Ava. No querrás devorar tu propio dedo, amor.

Pan se ríe, y eso me contagia también. Sin pretenderlo, me ha sacado de mi ensimismamiento. Bajo la vista hacia mi taza de té. Cierro los ojos, disfruto del aroma y la sensación cálida que imprime en mi boca.

 _"¿Vivías aquí, Goku?"_

 _"Sí. Con mi abuelito"_

Recuerdos de años lejanos.

—¿Y abuelito Goku a dónde fue esta vez?

Niego. Aunque lo supiera, dudo mucho que Pan pudiese ir.

—Seguramente debe estar con Kaiosama.

—No lo sé—me encojo de hombros—. Sabes cómo es tu abuelo.

—Lo sé, abuelita.

El viento fuerte del exterior agita con fuerza las copas de los árboles. La ráfaga del viento levanta polvo y Pan se ve obligada a cerrar la puerta.

—Me temo que no podremos salir, Ava. No quiero que enfermes.

—Sí, será mejor así, podría coger un resfriado, y entonces tendrías que vértelas con su mamá.

—Y con Mia—añade—, y por supuesto que no quiero que esta princesa enferme ¿No es verdad, Ava?—inquiere jugueteando—. ¿Verdad que eres una princesa?

—No querrá alejarse de ti si la sigues tratando así, Pan.

—Muy tarde—dice—. Ya me he encariñado con ella, abuelita.

—No eres la única, Aren no para de hablar de ella. Cada vez que me llama es para decir que Ava ha hecho eso, y esto, y aquello.

—Es verdad—suspira—. Eso me preocupa bastante. Aren se ha tomado su papel de hermano mayor muy enserio.

—Se quedará triste—afirmo.

—Sí, abuelita. Pero, nada puedo hacer, desde el principio le dejé muy en claro la situación. Esta princesa solo sería nuestra por unos cuantos días.

—Es un niño, Pan—contrarresto—. Aren está más interesado en jugar y cuidar de ella como su hermano que pensar realmente en que se marchará.

—Sí. No quiero que Aren entristezca por esto, pero de seguro así será.

Silenciosamente le doy la razón. Me muerdo la lengua, pero al final termino preguntando:

—¿Y por qué no tienes otro hijo?

—No es el momento, Abuela.

—¿No?—inquiero—. Eres estable, y no dudo que tu útero pueda soportar hasta gemelos si te lo planteas.

—Abuela—regaña—. No digas esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no?—replico—. Eres adulta. No tengo porqué ser cohibida contigo y siempre te he dicho las cosas como son.

Raro en mí, con lo tradicionalista que soy.

—Sí. Lo sé, pero no me apetece embarazarme ahora, abuela. Es... no estoy preparada.

No entiendo su temor. Pero en fin, cada quien decide sobre el momento de tener o no a sus hijos.

—¿Y qué piensa Trunks al respecto?

—Está de acuerdo.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Se los agradezco mucho—reverencia la mujer morena de pálida piel. Se nota que aún está algo débil por la postoperatorio y luego los días en recuperación.

—No se preocupe, por favor, siéntense—ofrezco a ambas. Mia también ha ingresado—. Pan no tardará en bajar.

—Gracias, Sr. Briefs. Es usted muy amable. Lamento causarle tantas molestias.

—Ninguna—niego—. Los amigos de Pan siempre serán bien recibidos.

Excepto Ann, esa bruja cabello rubio platino siempre tendrá mi desaprobación y mi cero tolerancia.

—Por cierto—inquiero—. ¿Cómo ha estado? Lo lamento, pero ni siquiera sé su nombre.

—Natsu—menciona.

—Encantado—extiendo la mano—. Aunque las condiciones para conocernos no haya sido una de las mejores.

—Por supuesto que no—asiente ella con una pálida sonrisa de labios resecos y sin color—. Por eso les agradezco, a usted y a su esposa el haber cuidado de mi hija.

—En nuestra posición, usted habría hecho lo mismo, Sra. Natsu. Lo importante es que pudimos ayudarle, y dígame ¿Se encuentra mejor de salud?

—Sí—asiente—. Tengo que cuidarme aún, pero déjame asegurarle que estoy muy bien.

—Me alegra mucho. Espero su pronta recuperación, Mitsu.

Ella asiente, aún está débil y su ki así lo muestran. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cuán doloroso tendría que haber sido su cuadro. Pan me comentó algo acerca de un ovario que estalló. Realmente no quise seguir escuchando más del tema, se me erizaba la piel al pensar en eso. De todas las cosas que podía haber imaginado, esa ni siquiera entraba en la lista.

Como lo anuncié, Pan no tarda en bajar con la niña a cuestas. No falta mi hijo a sus espaldas, sirviéndole de porta equipaje.

—Buenas tardes—saludan mi esposa y mi hijo al unísono. La madre de Ava, ansiosa, se levanta de su asiento. Pan le extiende a su hija y la mujer la recibe en brazos.

Pan se sienta a mi lado, coloca su mano sobre mi muslo. Inocente o quizá no el gesto, me provoca despedir a las mujeres con cierto tipo de urgencia.

—Siempre les estaré agradecida, Sres. Briefs—reverencia la mujer. Intercambia un par de palabras con Pan. Mientras tanto, yo me encamino hacia mi hijo, Aren me da la espalda. Coloco una mano en su hombro y eso le hace retornar a verme, está triste, dejar ir a su hermana de dos semanas no le ha sentado bien.

Mia y su hermana se encamina al auto, se adentran y no tardan nada en tomar carretera. Escucho a Aren suspirar. Pan viene hacia nosotros, se cruza de brazos en el camino y se detiene ante Aren. Se arrodilla para quedar a su altura y entonces nuestro hijo empieza a llorar.

—Lo siento, Aren—trata de consolar—. Pero Ava tiene su propia familia.

—Mamá...

—No te preocupes, Aren—dice en un tono más entusiasta—. Le he pedido que me deje su dirección para poder visitarla ¿Te gustaría ir la próxima semana?

—De acuerdo—le escucho decir—. Muchas gracias. Sí, el servicio es excelente. Por supuesto. Sí, lo contrataré nuevamente. Adiós.

Se encamina hacia mí, vuelvo la vista al computador.

—Ya entregaron los muebles de Ava en su departamento—informa—. Ya los dejaron instalando.

—Bien—contesto, recojo algunas hojas de mi escritorio e intento pasar de ella.

—¿Hasta cuándo continuarás molesto?

—No estoy molesto.

—Sch—Sisea—. Solo dame una fecha y me mantendré alejada de ti hasta entonces.

Enfada, y a paso apresurado intenta salir de mi oficina. Soy más rápido, cierro la puerta con seguro.

—No estoy de humor para jugar, Trunks.

—¿Quién dice que estoy jugando?

—Ya deja de ser tan inmaduro.

—No—le digo—. Antes quiero aclararte que no estoy molesto contigo. Para nada.

—¿Entonces por qué te comportas de esta manera tan fría y distante, eh? Trato de hablar contigo, pero no dejas esta actitud. Déjame salir o no me importará destrozar la pared—amenaza—. Ahora.

Me hago a un lado. Le cedo el paso y ella sale dando un portazo. Mi reloj suena. Mi junta de las dos me espera. Tomo mi maletín y vuelo a la empresa. Ya hablaré en la noche con Pan.

Lejos de lo que Pan imagina, mi enfado nada tiene que ver con ella.

 _"¿Para qué llamas, papá?"_

Me sacó de quicio. Será mejor que no piense en ello ahora, no quiero llegar con un humor de los mil demonios.


End file.
